Is this my life?
by wolverine99
Summary: Elena's life has descended into the madness and chaos that the new Stefan brings. Can Elena find a way to save Stefan, get rid of Klaus, and figure out what and who will make her happy? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story for Vampire diaries. It's a Delena story and plays up the torment that Stefan is causing now that he is in back in Mystic Falls and in full ripper mode. The story starts the morning after "Smells Like Teen Spirit."**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the vampire Diaries storylines or characters.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 1**

Elena woke with a start. She lay in bed listening and heard nothing but the usual creaks and sounds of the house settling. She turned her head looking at the clock. 5:15 am. She had 45 minutes until she needed to get up for training with Alaric. After last night's encounter, staking Stefan after he called pathetic when their plan to save him fell apart, she was more determined than ever to protect her friends, her family and hopefully herself.

Elena rolled away from her clock to get a little more asleep. She was settling back under the covers when she noticed the shadowy figure on her window seat. She bolted upright turning on her bedside lamp.

"Stefan" Elena whispered not wanting to wake Jeremy or Alaric.

"Nice little stunt last night, Elena. You and the Scooby gang caught me off guard. It won't happen again."

"Stefan, let us help you. This isn't the real you." Elena said gently to him.

"That's where you're wrong Elena. I'm finally free to be the real me." Stefan said learning forward. "Now, after last night, I think I need to keep a closer eye on you. Can't have you off plotting without me around, can we?" he said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked scooting back on the bed to put as much distance between herself and Stefan as possible.

"Start packing. You're coming to live at the Boarding House with me."

"This is my home, Stefan. I'm not leaving it. No more plots. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone," Elena said emphatically.

"Now where's the fun in that." Stefan got to his feet. He sauntered toward her bed and placed two rings on her bedside table. Elena's eyes grew wide as she recognized the rings. Stefan had somehow removed both Jeremy's and Alaric's magical protection rings while they were sleeping.

"Let's see if baby bro survives a broken neck this time." Stefan blurred to Jeremy's door.

"Wait' yelled jumping from her bed. Stefan walked back to lean against the doorframe of Elena's room, arms crossed over his chest with a chesire cat grin.

"I'll come stay with you," Elena said quietly.

"Now that's more like it, Elena. Teamwork, cooperation. That's all I want." Stefan said walking across Elena's room. "Think of the positive side of things. You'll be closer to Damon" he said with a wink. "I'll be back to pick you up for school. Make sure you're packed and ready." Stefan blurred out the window leaving the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

Elena picked up the rings with trembling hands and headed to Jeremy's room. She silently walked in relieved to hear him snoring. She gently placed the ring back on his finger. She sat on the edge of the bed fighting to control the terror inside her. She got up and headed to her parents room. Elena didn't feel comfortable just walking in and putting the ring back on Alaric. She gently knocked on the door. "Ric, its Elena."

Elena heard feet fit the floor and a second later the door flew open. "What's wrong? Everything okay?" he said trying to fully wake up.

"Here." Elena said holding out her hand, his ring sitting in her palm.

"Why do you, how did you get?" Alaric said looking from Elena's outstretched hand to his empty finger.

"Stefan just paid me a visit. He got your and Jeremy's rings tonight. He wants me to go stay at the Boarding House," Elena said with sadness.

"No. You're not going," Alaric said turning to find pants as he realized he was standing before her in his boxers.

"Ric, he took both yours and Jeremy's rings in your sleep. Then he threatened to break Jeremy's neck. I'm going. He won't hurt me, I'm his human blood bag to protect" Elena said with disgust quoting Stefan's words. "We just need to come up with a new plan to lock up Stefan. That way I don't have to be there any longer than I have to be."

"Elena, you don't have to. We'll think of something."

"If I go stay with him, it will buy us time. If I refuse, he'll retaliate. We can't be on the defensive. We have to figure out a way to break through and bring Stefan back, the real Stefan. I'll check in everyday and you'll see me at school. I'll be okay. Worst case scenario, Damon will be there." Elena lifted her chin to show there was no sense in arguing. Her mind was made up.

Elena packed a duffle bag with a week's worth of clothes. She hoped that was as long as she would need to be at the Boarding House. She picked up her duffle and backpack and headed downstairs to wait for Stefan.

"Elena, I think this is a bad idea," Jeremy said as he ate his cereal standing in the hall looking at Elena's bags.

"I do to, but I can't let you guys get hurt." Elena heard a car and she peaked out the front window. "Its Stefan, I have to go. I'll see you at school Jer." He gave her a depressed look. "If we play his game for now, maybe we can catch him off guard later. Trust me, Jer."

"I trust you Elena. Its Stefan I don't trust."

Elena gave her brother a hug and walked out of the house to the car. Stefan had already popped open the trunk and Elena put her bag inside.

"Good morning, Elena, ready for a great day at school" Stefan said smiling sarcastically.

"Just drive" Elena said never glancing at Stefan instead staring out the car window looking at her house. She suppressed a sigh. Stefan just snickered. A short time later, he pulled in front of the school.

"Now I expect you home straight after school young lady" Stefan said mockingly.

"You're not going to school today?" Elena asked as she climbed out of the car grabbing her backpack.

"I have some things to _do" _he said using air quotes. "If you catch my meaning" he said wiggling his eye brows, very Damonesque.

"Gross." Elena said under her breath slamming the car door and turning to walk into school. She heard the car tires screeching as he sped away. Elena ran into Bonnie and Caroline just after stepping in the door.

"You're not really going to go live with him?" Bonnie asked nervously. Elena gave both of them a look. "We ran into Rick already this morning" Bonnie admitted.

"What choice do I have? He had both of their rings and threatened to kill Jeremy and probably would have killed Rick next. I can't risk that. If I'm there he should leave you guys alone. Like I told Ric, we just need a better plan and fast. I have to go straight there after school. Maybe me being there will give us some inside information that will help save Stefan and deal with Klaus. I'll spy on things at the Boarding House and you guys work things from your end."

Elena managed to make it through the day and after school convinced Tyler to drop her off at the Boarding House since Caroline and Bonnie refused since they still thought this was all a bad idea.

"Do you want me to come in?" Tyler asked.

"No, thanks. I'll be okay."

Elena stepped in the front door and saw her bag sitting in the foyer. She could hear music blasting from the back of the house. She wondered away from the music hoping to find Damon but no luck. With nowhere else to go she wandered toward the music. As she started for the back of the house she heard a woman's voice. Elena slowed her steps worried she was in the house alone with Rebekah. Then she heard Stefan's voice.

Elena walked into the parlor and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped open at what she saw. Stefan was sitting in one of the winged back chairs in only his jeans. His chest had streaks of blood on it. He had a bottle of alcohol in one hand and was holding the wrist of a twenty-something blond in his other hand. Elena looked around the room. There were two girls slumped over on the couch and three girls were dancing around in their underwear with rivulets of blood dripping from their necks.

"I love this song" one of the girls screamed and started dancing seductively motioning to Stefan to join them.

"Elena, so nice to see you. Welcome home." Stefan said as he pulled the girl into his lap so that her back was pressed against his chest. He brushed her hair aside and locked eyes with Elena. His eyes turned black and the veins started protruding from his face and then he bit viciously into the girl's neck ripping at the skin as if it was a turkey leg.

Elena could do nothing but stare. She had heard Damon describe how Stefan killed but it was entirely different to see it. When the girl was drained, he dropped her roughly on the floor. He got up, stepped over her body and walked seductively to the dancing girls. He started to grind against a girl from behind while another one started dancing against him reaching around to rub her hands over his chest. He leaned down and bit the neck of the girl he was grinding against and drank deeply as she moaned part in pain and part in pleasure. Stefan looked up blood dripping from his chin.

"Are you going to just stand there or come join us?" Stefan said with a mischievous grin. Stefan's words snapped Elena out of her trance and she ran upstairs. Not knowing where else to go she ran into Damon's room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She slid down the door to the floor trying not to cry.

How can that be Stefan? Is the man I love still in there? Even Damon had never been that brutal at his worst she thought. As the vision of what she had witnessed downstairs started to replay, her stomach started to churn. She fought the nausea but she heard a thud downstairs and then Stefan shouted "Who's next?" Elena couldn't fight the nausea anymore and ran to the bathroom.

Damon walked in the door and immediately heard the music. He looked down and saw a bag giving it a quizzical look. He headed to the Parlor and saw Stefan in the midst of a blood orgy. He flicked the music off and looked around the room with disgust.

"How many times are we going to have to replace these rugs, Stefan?" Damon said pouring himself a drink from the bar. "What's with the bag by the door? Taking a trip?" Damon asked hopefully.

"We have a guest," Stefan said with a small smile.

Damon froze reaching out with his heightened senses and blurred to his room. Elena. He tried the door. It was locked. He listened again and could hear her vomiting. He broke the lock and raced to the bathroom. Damon knocked and gently pushed open the door and saw Elena on her knees on the floor her head resting against the porcelain. His heart leapt as he saw her, even in this state.

"Elena. Elena, why are you here?" Damon said crossing the room to kneel next to her. "I thought I told you not to come here for a while."

"He made me, Damon. He wants me to stay here to keep a closer eye on me. He stole Jer and Ric's rings this morning and threatened to kill them if I didn't come." The tears that Elena had been holding back from everyone else flowed down her cheeks.

"Damn Stefan. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"He won't hurt me," Elena said. "He can't hurt me. Compelled to protect me, remember."

"There are worse things than physical pain, Elena. He is not under compulsion to avoid inflicting that kind of pain."

Elena started to feel sick again. "You might want to leave, Damon. This isn't pretty," Elena said trying to laugh.

"I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress" Damon said sitting behind her and pulling her hair back.

After there was nothing left in her stomach Elena sat up. "We have to save him Damon. He would never want to be like that and we can't live in this sick world he and Klaus have forced us to be in." The two sat in silence for a long time. Elena stood up. "I need a shower."

"Oh, really" Damon said raising an eyebrow at her. Elena swatted him in the arm with a look of disgust.

"Can you bring my bag up for me?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. He knew she wasn't ready to face what was downstairs yet. Damon blurred away and was back bag in hand within seconds.

"Thanks" Elena said taking the bag and staring at him.

"Oh, I guess you want me to leave" he said backing out of the bathroom closing the door with a smile.

Elena shook her head and leaned against the door trying to pull herself together. She started the shower and climbed in trying to forget what she saw earlier. We have to fix him, Elena thought. This will not be my life.

Elena exited the bathroom a short while later combing her wet hair in a clean set of clothes. She saw Damon dragging a couch from the far side of the room with only one hand placing it between the bed and the door.

"Redecorating?" Elena asked with a quizzical look.

"Ha, Ha. If Stefan is black-mailing you to stay here then you're staying in this room where I can keep an eye on you. The couch is more comfortable than the floor, unless you want to share the bed" he said using his sexy voice.

"The couch placement really makes the room" she said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Elena flopped on Damon's bed and turned the TV on flicking through the channels. When Damon was satisfied with the arrangement of the room, he flopped down on the bed next to Elena stealing the remote. Damon started flicking through the channels and the two bickered over what to watch. A short time later, Elena's stomach started to growl.

"Any chance there is food in the house?" Elena asked sitting up as her stomach growled again.

"Hello, vampire. Liquor. Blood. All I need to be good to go."

"Hello, human. Food, water. My stomach knows that its empty and I need to eat. Want to take me to get some dinner? Unless Stefan wants me to starve to death, he shouldn't object." Elena said with a heaviness she didn't intend.

Damon sat up putting his hands on either side of her face. "We'll fix this Elena. I won't let him make you are prisoner or stop you from living your life."

"Can you check to see if things are cleaned up, ah, downstairs? If I see that again there may be no use going out for food." Damon blurred away and was back. "Coast is clear." Damon picked Elena up bridal style and blurred to the car. They got in a headed for the Grille.

Damon and Elena headed inside and saw Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric together in a booth. "I'm going to get a drink" Damon said heading for the bar. Elena headed over to join the others.

"Elena, how is it there?" Caroline asked.

"Let's just say, I've seen slasher movies with less gore. Any ideas yet?"

"Nothing yet, but we'll keep working on it." Alaric said quietly.

Tsk, Tsk they are all heard and turned to see Stefan leaning against the railing above them as Damon made to the table drink in hand.

"Brother" Stefan said nodding at Damon.

"Brother" Damon said moving to Elena's side.

Stefan turned to Elena. "Don't bother plotting. If I see you make a single move against me I will take them out one by one." As Stefan uttered his threat at Elena he made pretend shooting motions at Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline. He held the gun in place at Damon for a couple of seconds longer than the others before pretending to pull the trigger then blowing at the end of his finger.

"I expect you home in an hour Elena."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elena lay in Damon's bed tossing and turning. Her mind was racing with what her life had become. Surviving the sacrifice, losing Jenna, losing the Stefan she loved, now being essentially held captive by the psychotic version of Stefan.

"Just think of fluffy bunnies and pink clouds or whatever teenage girls think about."

"What?" Elena said.

"You're tossing and turning is enough to wake the dead. I should know I'm dead and still awake" Damon said with a sign.

"Sorry. I can't shut my brain off to sleep. Tell me what it was like in Mystic Falls back in 1864."

"So you want me to bore you to sleep?" Damon snarked.

"Damon" Elena whined.

"Fine. It was the 1800's. No cars, no TV, slower paced. Everything was manners and etiquette. It was oppressive. Stefan fit right in though. He was always good at doing the right thing and following the rules of society. He was like my father in that way. I guess I take after my mother."

"I've never heard either you or Stefan talk about your mother. What was she like?"

Damon hesitates. He has never talked about her to anyone. He has kept his memories of her repressed since she died.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer. Its hard talking about loved ones that are gone. Just forget I asked" Elena babbled trying to fill the silence.

"No, it's okay. I just haven't thought about her in a really long time." Damon takes a breath. "My mother was beautiful and fun. Today you would call her a free spirit. She loved to laugh and sing. She would chase us around the house singing silly songs. My father was always a serious man and when she died the laughter and fun in our house died with her."

"Thanks, Damon, for telling me about her. Good night, Damon."

"Good night Elena."

Elena rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep and Damon just listened to her breath and felt at peace. He'd be happy to just have her close enough to hear her breath like this on a regular basis. I am one pathetic vampire, he thought as he tried to get comfortable on the couch.

Elena made herself get up every day and go to school pretending as best she could things were normal. Stefan did his best to isolate her. If she went to the Grille, a football game, or even to visit her parents grave he was there. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and even Tyler did their best to have one of them be with her at school at all times.

Weeks passed and Stefan kept up his ever present hovering. Caroline was determined to not let Stefan ruin their senior year. "Its official" Caroline came running up to Elena's locker where she had been talking to Bonnie. "Elena and I are both nominated for homecoming queen."

"Uhg, really." Elena said.

"What do you mean, ugh? We have been on the princess court together since our freshman year. Now we can go for Homecoming QUEEN. This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, like my psychotic housemate it going to let me go to the Homecoming dance. "

"This is our last Homecoming. You're going even if I have to stake Stefan to let you go" she said emphatically. "We are going dress shopping tomorrow. If he doesn't like it he can send Rebekah with us. She's a girl and likes to shop. Plus I want to learn more about her since she is supposed to be keeping an eye on Tyler."

The next day Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah went dress shopping. Elena was not really in the mood to go, but Caroline was so excited she didn't want to disappoint her. Elena watched as the others tried on dress after dress and Elena offered her opinion here and there.

"Elena you haven't tried on a single dress" Caroline exclaimed.

"Someone mooning over a lost love. From what I hear, the old Stefan was quite the bore, but" Rebeka said looking Elena up and down, "seems like that was more your speed."

Caroline glared at her. "Here try this one on." Caroline said handing her a green dress. Elena took the dress from Caroline and plodded to the dressing room. A moment later she emerged and Bonnie and Caroline gasped. "Elena it's perfect."

"Really?" Elena said unsure.

"Not, bad for a walking blood donor." Rebekah said looking Elena up and down. The girls all left dress bags in hand.

The next day, Caroline and Elena were sitting in the gym and Matt and Tyler soon entered. It was only 4 days until Homecoming and they were bringing all the members of the court together to go over what to expect during all of the festivities.

"All nominees will ride on the floats during the Homecoming parade. You expected at the parade site at 11 am. During half time of the football game, all of the nominees for Homecoming King and Queen will be escorted onto the field by their parents. At the dance Saturday evening, when the winner for King and Queen are announced they will be expected to do one dance with their escort then after the rest of the court and their escorts will join. Any questions? Good, everyone back to class." The principal said.

They all filed out. "I am assuming that all the plans are set for Saturday, Caroline. I imagine you have been planning this since freshman year" Tyler joked.

"Don't be an ass, Tyler. But yes, the limo will be picking us up the Elena and Jeremy's at 9. Don't be late." Caroline said pulling Elena down the hall. "This is going to be the best night." Caroline gushed.

Caroline was still gushing about the plans she was making for homecoming when they ran into Jeremy. Caroline said good-bye and kept going down the hall.

"What is she going on about?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"All the plans for homecoming. You're still going with Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty excited. I ordered flowers for her and everything." He said with a smile.

"Do think Caroline and Bonnie will hate me if I bail on this whole Homecoming Queen and dance stuff?"

"Elena, why wouldn't you want to go? You're supposed to try and keep living your life."

"The court nominees have to be escorted by their parents, Jer. We don't have any parents. We don't even have Jenna anymore" Elena said with a sigh.

"Sorry Elena. I forgot about that part but you're doing it anyway. I'm not going to let you miss this" he said giving her arm a squeeze. "I have to go to class."

"Aahhh. Sibling love. How sweet." Elena heard breathlessly in her ear.

"Stefan, you have a brother that loves you too." Elena said refusing to turn around.

"No, I have a brother that loves you Elena." Stefan snickered.

Elena turned around glaring at him. Before she could get a retort out, Stefan smiled and said "So what are the plans for homecoming?"

"I'm probably not going. No one seems to want to be my date." Elena said eyes narrowing at him.

"I am well aware of that since I compelled most of the guys that were interested in asking you out to look elsewhere. Can't have anyone else putting their hands on my girl." Stefan put his arm around Elena's shoulders guiding her to history class with Alaric. "Since Caroline does not have the ability to turn the volume down, I heard the limo is picking us up at 9. I'll be there with bells on." Stefan said before dropping his arm heading into class. Elena walked in head down. Alaric pulled her aside and asked if she was okay.

"I'm just basking in the glow of my homecoming date" she said sarcastically looking at Stefan. Less than 6 months ago she would have been thrilled at going to Homecoming with Stefan and making happy memories with the man she loved. Now she was dreading being with Stefan, but it also increased her determination to try and save him.

"Oh, sorry, Elena. I have to chaperone so I will be there to help keep him in check."

"Thanks, Ric. Uh, Mr. Saltzman" she said quickly heading to her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day of the dance arrived. Elena's alarm went off and she smacked the snooze button. She dragged herself out of bed and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. Elena saw Damon standing in the kitchen, his back to her, shirtless wearing only a pair of track pants. She stopped dead in her tracks. She hated to admit it but he had a fantastic body.

"Good morning Elena" Damon said without turning around. He was sipping a blood bag like it was a juice box.

"Coffee. Need coffee." She said scurrying to the coffee pot.

"Big Homecoming day. You kids going to get wild and crazy tonight" Damon said mock dancing.

"Stefan is my date. What do you think?" Elena said trying to hide the bitterness.

"Maybe this new Stefan will know how to cut loose on the dance floor" Damon said with a smile.

Elena shrugged. "We'll make the best of it. I better get going. I am getting ready at my house for the football game. Are you going to be around for any of the big events today?"

"I may be around, we'll see" he said mysteriously.

"I'll see you later Damon." Elena said taking her coffee with her as she gathered her things. Damon watched her go and could sense her sadness. No one that beautiful should be that sad he thought.

Damon heard the door close and leaned against the kitchen counter with a sigh. He was jealous of Stefan getting to take Elena to that stupid Homecoming dance. He was about to head back up to his room when he heard Stefan's voice.

"Haven't seen a sign of him. I'm keeping an eye on her." Damon heard Stefan say. He froze not wanting to alert Stefan of his presence. A minute later Stefan wandered into the kitchen shoving his cell phone in his pocket.

"Good morning Damon" he said with a blank expression. "I didn't expect you up so early."

"Early morning breakfast" Damon said holding up the empty blood bag. "Wanted to be out of the way to let you get ready for all of the festivities this evening." Damon started to head out of the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he was shoulder to shoulder to Stefan.

"I know you are all no feeling, badass Stefan, but try and let Elena have some fun tonight. She only gets one life. She's not being a high school senior for like the twentieth time like you" Damon said with a sneer and walked out before Stefan could respond.

Elena got out of the shower enjoying the feeling of being back at her house. She got dressed dreading having to go to the game and walk onto that field alone. Suck it up Elena. Out of all the things that have happened to you, having no parents to escort you during the Homecoming court announcements is not the worst of it. But she felt sad anyway. Times like these were just a reminder of all of the family she had lost and it made her feel alone.

Elena headed to the stairs in simple red dress. The green dress saved for the dance. As she started to head down she saw Alaric standing at the bottom of the stairs in a suit looking up at her with Jeremy leaning against the railing with a smile on his face.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Elena asked.

"I know I'm not your father, Elena, I'm not even that great of a guardian. But I would like to escort you during the game if that's okay." Alaric said with a small smile.

"Jenna would have liked that" she said descending the rest of the stairs and giving him a hug.

Later that evening Elena was putting the finishing touches on her make-up for the dance. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. The emerald green of her dress was a beautiful contrast to her dark hair. It was a grecian style dress baring one shoulder and hitting just above her knee. It fit her perfect showing off every curve. She pulled part of her hair up leaving the majority cascading down her back in curls.

"Well, this as good it's going to get" she said out loud with a sigh.

"Very good indeed" Elena heard behind her and whipped around stepping back toward her bedroom door. She looked to see Damon standing in front of her window. In a suit. A very expensive looking Armani suit that seemed to fit him just right in all the right places. The top button of his shirt was undone and his skinny black tie hung a little lose around his neck. Very Damon.

"You scared me Damon. What are you doing here and why do men seem to be showing up dressed in suits when I am not suspecting it today" Elena asked remembering Alaric dressed up earlier today.

"Alaric convinced me to come help chaperone to make sure Stefan didn't decide to become the death of the part so to speak."

Elena noticed he had one hand behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Damon grinned pulling the flowers from behind his back. "I figured baby bro wouldn't bother with all the pomp and circumstance for today and anyone that looks like that" he said pointing at Elena "deserves flowers" he said holding out the flowers.

"Thanks Damon. You didn't have to do that." Elena said taking the flowers. She moved to her book shelf grabbing a vase. She then headed into the bathroom to fill it with water. Damon followed leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"If Stefan gets to obnoxious, just send up the bat signal and big brother will come and do what big brothers do best and kick his ass."

Before Elena could respond, she heard Jeremy call up the stairs "Elena, people are starting to arrive. Are you ready?"

"My cue to skedaddle...don't want to ruin the teenage hormone fest that will be this evening for the gang" he said with a mock throwing up motion. He face then turned serious. "Just be careful around him and try to have fun." Elena gave him a grateful smile and was about to say 'thanks' when he blurred back out of the room. Elena left the bathroom and saw her curtains fluttering. She closed the window and headed down the stairs.

Elena started down the stairs just as Stefan came through the front door. He stopped and watched her as she walked down the final stair. He reaches for her hand kisses it and smiles at her. "You look lovely Elena." Stefan suddenly pulls her close inhaling deeper at her neck. "You look almost as wonderful as you smell but not as heavenly as you taste" he said as he lightly kissed the scars he left from when he had bitten her. Elena pushed him away and headed to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

Caroline saw the flushed look on Elena as she walked into the kitchen. Then she saw Stefan stroll in after her and understood why Elena looked upset.

"Are you being an asshat already Stefan?"

"Why, Caroline, it's lovely to see you as well" Stefan said his face a blank mask. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bonnie asked trying to prevent an argument so early in the evening. Jeremy sensed what she was trying to do and jumped in, "Yeah, the limo is outside we can get going."

Everyone put on coats and headed for the door.

"Here Elena, let me help you" Stefan said with fake sweetness dripping from his voice as he held out Elena's coat. Elena hesitated and put her arms in and moved to do up the buttons. Stefan kept his hand on Elena's shoulder and said low enough so only she could hear. "Let's just remember teamwork, cooperation and everyone can have a fine time."

Elena looked at him with a confused look, but before she could question the statement he blurred outside and she was left in the Foyer alone.

Everyone arrived at the dance and did their best to have fun. Elena went and danced with Caroline and Bonnie and at some point Tyler and Jeremy were even dragged out there. Stefan had wondered away from the group at some point and Elena felt relieved that he wasn't hovering. Elena went to go a drink of punch and saw Damon and Alaric leaning against the wall eyes scanning the room like nervous parents. She caught their eye and gave them a half wave. Alaric waved back as he started to walk across the gym and Damon just nodded his head in acknowledgement with sexy smile on his face. She saw him mouth "good luck" and then Caroline grabbed her arm.

"They are about to make the announcement for King and Queen. Let's go, we have to line up. Tyler is already over there." Caroline dragged Elena over near the stage that had been set up in the school's gymnasium and joined the line of King and Queen nominees and their dates. Elena looked around, no Stefan in site.

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline whispered.

"Who knows? He is glued to my side when I don't want him around and when he is actually supposed to be next me he vanishes" Elena said exacerbated. "It doesn't matter. I won't win and you only need your date if you win for the first dance" Elena said trying to give Caroline a smile and not ruin the moment for her.

"Here we go" Caroline said excitedly as the principal made it the microphone on the stage. Elena saw Alaric walk onto the stage with two crowns in his hand. She caught his eye and tried not to snicker at how uncomfortable he looked up there. He just shook his head looking at his hands helplessly.

"It's time for the announcement of this year's Mystic Falls Homecoming King and Queen. For Homecoming King, the winner is Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline jumped into Tyler's arms giving him a big hug and kiss before he headed to the stage to have a crown placed on his head by Alaric.

"Now for this year's Homecoming Queen." Caroline grabbed Elena's hand squeezing in anticipation. "Elena Gilbert." Elena just stood there. Then she felt Caroline's arms around her and being pushed in the direction of the stage. Elena made it to the stage and she realized she was going to have to do the first dance. As she stood there looking around at all the faces in the gym she didn't see Stefan anywhere.

As Alaric placed the crown on her head, she whispered to him, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"No, why?"

"I have to do the first dance with my date. I would prefer not be humiliated in front of the entire school if at all possible. Any chance there is some teacher excuse you can use to get me out of here? "Elena asked. Again with the all things she has faced the last year, you would think that looking like a loser without a date wouldn't be that big of a deal, but sometimes it's the little things that hurt the most.

"I don't think being humiliated is going to be a problem" Alaric motioned to the bottom of the stairs leading away from the stage. Caroline was standing waiting for Tyler and next to her was...Damon.

"Damn that little brother of mine" Damon said to softly to himself. Damon had seen Elena and Caroline move over to line up for the crowning announcement and all the nominees standing next to their dates except Elena. Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Damon scanned the room with his heightened senses and Stefan was nowhere to be found. Knowing that the winner was supposed to dance with their date he headed toward the stage just in case so she wouldn't be humiliated if she won.

Elena started down the stairs and Damon quickly reached up holding out his hand to help her down.

Before she could ask Damon jumped "I have no clue where he is. The offer to kick his ass still stands."

"Thanks, let's just get through this dance and I'll consider it." Elena and Damon headed to the dance floor followed by Tyler and Caroline.

The two couples started to dance. Elena started scanning the room looking for Stefan. "Is this a new way to humiliate me or is he up to something?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but this is your moment. Try and enjoy it" Damon said as he suddenly twirled her and brought her back against his body.

"Where did you learn that" Elena laughed.

"Over 150 years on this Earth. I have been to a dance or two in my day" he smiled at her. The two continued to dance and Elena relaxed and actually started to enjoy it. Just as the song ended, Damon twirled her again. As she stopped against him looking at him with a breathless smile, Damon said "Congratulations Elena, on the whole homecoming queen thing."

"Thanks Damon. Thanks for dance as well," she said her face glowing with a sense of fun and happiness that Damon hadn't seen in a long time.

Elena moved over to the side of the gym where everyone was hanging out. "Congratulations Elena" Bonnie said giving her a hug. "I need to go to the bathroom" she said suddenly grabbing Elena's hand dragging her with her. Once safely out of earshot of the others and as they headed toward the ladies room, Bonnie asked "What was with dancing with Damon?"

"Stefan bailed and Damon luckily took pity on me so I wasn't the laughing stock of the school."

"The dance just looked, ya know, like you two were a couple, not friends. Do you have feelings for Damon?" Bonnie asked as they entered the bathroom.

Elena remembered Caroline asking her that same question a few weeks ago. "I don't know Bonnie. I can't think about anything else but fixing Stefan right now."

"Okay, I won't push. Just be careful."

Elena changed the subject. "You and Jeremy seem happy."

"Is it weird for you? You'd tell me if was too weird, right?" Bonnie said nervously.

"Bonnie, you're my best friend and Jeremy is my brother. If the two of you make each other happy then I am ecstatic." Elena said giving Bonnie a hug. As Elena stepped back from the hug she thought she heard a sound behind her but before she could turn around she saw a silver object hit Bonnie in the neck. Bonnie reached to the dart that was now protruding from her neck but collapsed before she could pull it out. Elena caught her and laid her on the floor then turned around to see where the dart had come from. Elena backed herself against the wall of the bathroom as she saw an EMT standing in the doorway holding a gun. Elena looked around for an escape route but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and the world went black as she slid down the wall.

Damon had been doing laps around the gym looking for Stefan. Damon's mind drifted to the conversation he had overheard earlier. He's up to something. Damon saw Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy and headed in their direction. "Where's Elena?" he asked.

"She went to the bathroom with Bonnie" Tyler said absent mindedly.

Jeremy looked at his watch. "Hey, I just realized that was, like, twenty minutes ago. My sister is not the hang out in the bathroom kind of girl," Jeremy said fear rising in his voice.

"Damnit" Damon said heading for the gym entrance the rest trailing after him. They ran into Alaric as they exited into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked jogging to catch up.

"No one has seen Elena or Bonnie in twenty minutes" Caroline said.

Damon reached the ladies bathroom and was about to barge in when Caroline stopped him. "Damon, it's the ladies room. I'll check." Caroline headed into the bathroom and there were two girls reapplying lipstick and chatting. Caroline nonchalantly started checking stalls. When she got to the last one she saw a familiar pair of black pumps and heard a heartbeat. She headed to the two girls looking them directly in the eye. "You want to leave the bathroom now and head back to the dance" Caroline said her pupils dilating. The two girls turned and left without a word. Caroline headed back to the stall and kicked in the door picking up an unconscious Bonnie.

"Jer, Damon." Caroline called and headed to the door, placing Bonnie in Jeremy's arms. Alaric walked over and removed the dart from Bonnie's neck.

"Jeremy go take witchy-witch and see if you can get her to wake up and tell you what happened. Caroline, you and Tyler take the west side of the building, Alaric and I will take the rest side. Damnit. This has Stefan written all over it. I should have never let her out my sight when Stefan disappeared before the stupid crowning announcement."

Elena started to open her eyes, feeling very groggy. She tried to sit up but her body seemed to not be responding to commands. Elena started to remember what had happened. Her eyes snapped fully open. "Bonnie" she shouted looking around. Elena realized she was in an ambulance and remembered the EMT that had drugged both herself and Bonnie.

"Sssshhhh, settle down Elena." Elena heard from across from her. She turned her head and saw Stefan sitting on a bench arms crossed across his chest.

"Where's Bonnie? Is she okay?" Elena asked still trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Do you take me for a monster" Stefan chuckled to himself "well I am a monster, but Bonnie is fine. In fact she is probably having the best sleep of her life albeit on the floor of the Mystic Falls High School bathroom. "

"Why am I in an ambulance, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Sit still Elena. We just needed another little donation from our hybrid blood donor" Stefan said. "Change it out," Stefan ordered to the EMT sitting in the back with them that Elena hadn't noticed before. Elena managed to get her head up to see a full blood bag attached to her arm and the EMT removed it and attached an empty one. Elena saw another already full bag sitting on the bench next to Stefan. This was the third pint they were taking from her.

"Stefan, please. Don't let them just treat me like a piece of meat. You loved me once. Please."

"Elena, Elena Elena. You still think you can appeal to a sense of humanity. Love is fickle thing, whatever I felt for you in the past is just that, the past." Stefan crept closer to Elena's face until they were nose to nose. "To me, you're simply a hybrid blood donor. Just give up on me and accept your fate. Soon enough we'll leave this backwards town and be with Klaus for the rest of your little life."

Elena was fighting back the tears. She had to get out of here and Stefan wasn't going to be any help. Stefan's phone rang. "What?" Stefan said answering the phone. "Got it. Be there in 15 minutes." Stefan hung up the phone and looked at Elena.

"You're going for a little ride, check in with Klaus." Stefan leaned over to brush his lips across her throat. Stefan banged on the partition to the front of the ambulance. "Move out" Stefan yelled before blurring out the back of the ambulance.

The ambulance started to move. Elena knew she had to escape. There was only the one EMT in the back with her now as the ambulance started to move. She looked around and saw a box of syringes and moved her hand up to palm one while the EMT was checking her blood bag which was now half full. After a minute the ambulance came to a stop for a red light. The EMT looked to the front and Elena saw an opportunity. Elena managed to sit up and lunged at the EMT. The two struggled and Elena managed to stick the syringe in the EMT's neck. As he reached for his throat, Elena stumbled for the doors of the ambulance pushing them open and jumping out landing in a heap on the street. Elena looked back and saw the EMT pulling the syringe out and getting to his feet. Elena staggered to her feet looking down and saw the blood bag still attached to her arm. She ripped it blood gushing down her from where the needle tore her skin. She looked down the street. She was only a block from the school and she got and started to run. Her legs were wobbly from the drugs and from all the blood they had taken.

Damon and Alaric met up with Caroline and Tyler at the front door of the school.

"Nothing" Tyler said.

"Same here" Alaric admitted.

"Caroline and I will head out on foot. Alaric, go with wolfboy and head back to the Boarding House to see if Stefan is there."

Alaric headed to the car with Tyler in tow. Damon and Caroline blurred out onto the street in front of the school.

"Damon, blood" Caroline started.

"I know I can smell her blood too." Damon said. He would know the scent of Elena anywhere. Damon turned to look up the street and that was when she saw her. Elena running in an uneven line down the street blood running her arm and a man was running after her closing fast.

"Caroline" Damon said getting her attention as he blurred down the street as Elena started to stumble and Damon caught before she hit the ground. Caroline blurred coming to a stop in front of the EMT grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air.

"Stop Caroline, he's compelled" Elena shouted. Caroline threw the EMT to the ground knocking him out and turned back to Damon and Elena. Caroline and Damon looked up as the ambulance tires screeched as it sped away and Elena passed out.

"Call Ric, have him come back and get us" Damon said to Caroline picking Elena up and cradling her to his chest. He kissed her forehead and started walking back to the school.

Alaric pulled up as they made it to the front of the school. "What happened to her?"

"Klaus. He must have come back for more blood from her" Damon said seething as he climbed in the front seat still holding Elena close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Story Summary: Stefan is taking full advantage of having his emotions turned off and being a stalker while "protecting" Elena. On homecoming night, Damon finds Elena after Klaus and Stefan kidnapped her for more blood. The story continues….**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

Alaric pulled in front of the Gilbert house. Damon gathered Elena in his arms and carried her inside. At the sound of the door Jeremy came out of his room and saw Damon carrying Elena up the stairs.

"You found her" Jeremy said giving his unconscious sister a worried look. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, once my brother is dead" Damon said angrily.

Elena stirred. "Jer" she said weakly. Damon stopped turning back to Jeremy. "Bonnie?"

"She's fine Elena. Just rest. We're all fine" Jeremy said trying to reassure her.

"Damon….Stefan's compelled" she uttered fighting to keep herself conscious.

"Shshshsh, Elena. Just rest. I won't kill him." Yet, Damon thought.

Caroline came up the stairs as Damon headed into Elena's bedroom.

"Take her into the bathroom. We need to get that blood off of her," Caroline said. Damon did as she instructed setting her on the floor of the bathroom. Caroline pushed past him and started taking off Elena's jewelry and pulling pins from her hair. Elena was in and out of consciousness.

"Damon grab me something for her to wear."

Damon went into Elena's dresser and grabbed a tank top and her favorite sleep shorts. He had snooped through her drawers enough to know where she kept everything. Damon threw the clothes at Caroline and he stood in the doorway not moving.

"Damon, out!"

"No, I'm not leaving her. We don't know where Stefan or Klaus are."

"They are not going to kidnap her in the 5 minutes she is in here with me and Elena would kill me if I let you see her naked. Get out!" Caroline said standing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I'm staying by the door." Damon was still in the doorway not moving. Caroline blurred to him, gave him a shove and slammed the door in his face. Damon leaned his head against the door, hands pressed against the door frame trying to suppress the urge to rip out someone's throat, especially Stefan's.

"How is she?" Damon heard from behind. He turned toward the voice his eyes black veins coming to the surface of his face as he faced Alaric. "This won't help her, Damon. She'll never forgive if you kill Stefan and don't even think of killing me. I'm still pissed about the last time you did it."

Damon took deep breathes and said with a smirk "Certainly hold a grudge don't you" as his faced returned to normal.

"We've been so focused on the Stefan issue, we lost sight of the bigger threat, Klaus. I know Elena wants to save your brother, but we need to focus on how to kill Klaus."

"I know" Damon said moving to sit on the edge of Elena's bed. Just then the bathroom door opened and Caroline stepped out with Elena in her arms. Damon moved to take Elena from Caroline.

"I got her" Damon said quietly.

"It's okay Damon, I can"

"I GOT her" Damon said interrupting, never taking his eyes off Elena.

"O-kayyy" Caroline said looking at Alaric with raised eyebrows.

Damon moved to Elena's bed and gently placed her in the middle, covering her with the blankets. Damon grabbed the chair from Elena's desk and pulled it next to the bed.

Caroline looked from Damon to Alaric, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, Caroline. Thanks, we got it from here" Alaric told her.

"Have wolfboy go to my place and see if Rebekah knows where Stefan is" Damon said running his hands threw his hair.

"Damon, I don't want Tyler anywhere near her. Who knows what is in that perfect little blonde head of hers when it comes to Tyler" Caroline wined her voice dripping with jealousy.

"If you are so worried about the pup, go with him. In and out. Reconnaissance only. If Stefan is there do not engage him, but call me immediately. Got it."

"Fine" Caroline huffed and blurred out of the house.

"Want to crash on the couch" Alaric said motioning out the bedroom door.

"Nope" Damon said succinctly.

"Damon, with Elena" he motioned in her direction.

"Don't go there, Ric. I'm not having this conversation with you again."

"I get it, just be careful with her. Things are hard enough for her without dumping more on top" Alaric said heading out. "I'm down the hall if you need anything" he called over his shoulder.

Damon looked down at Elena tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He learned down and kissed her wet hair. Elena let out a soft murmur and snuggled deeper under the covers. How could Stefan let this happen to her, Damon thought. Damon had flipped the switch more times than he could count, but when push came to shove he recognized the people he cared about. He had flipped it after the whole Katherine debacle and still managed to protect Elena.

Elena opened her eyes and saw light streaming threw her window. She lifted her head up and saw Damon in a chair next to the bed. His head resting against the wall, eyes closed still in his suit. The tie and jacket discarded on her window seat. One hand rested lightly on his chest while the other rested on the edge of Elena's bed.

Elena reached out and put her hand on top of Damon's and squeezed. Damon slowly turned his head toward Elena and opened his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. Everything aches and I feel exhausted" Elena said.

"Do you know how much blood they took?" Damon reached up with his thump to squeeze her hand that was still on top of his.

"They were on the third bag when I bolted from the ambulance."

Jeremy popped his head into Elena's room. "You're up. How do you feel?"

"Okay, thanks Jer." Damon squeezed Elena's hand again and got up, quietly leaving the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to look at Elena. She turned meeting his eye. She mouthed "Thank you." Damon just nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Up for a visitor?" Jeremy opened the door wider and Elena could see Bonnie just behind her brother.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed sitting up.

"Elena!" Bonnie ran and sat on the edge of the bed and the two hugged.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bonnie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I should be asking you if you're okay" Bonnie sighed. Bonnie hugged Elena again.

A short while later, Damon came back up. "Everybody downstairs" he said ushering Jeremy, Bonnie, and Alaric, who had drifted into Elena's room in Damon's absence, downstairs. Elena swung her legs out of bed putting her feet on the floor.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll take you down."

"Damon, I'm fine" Elena said standing but her legs immediately started to give out. Damon caught her picking her up.

"They took a lot of blood, Elena. You're going to be stuck with people helping you for a few days before you have any strength. Then you can go back to your stoic oasis and doing everything on your own. Deal with it" he said emphatically and blurred to the kitchen.

Damon gently placed Elena in a chair at the kitchen table next to Jeremy. He then disappeared into the kitchen returning with platters of food. Eggs. French toast. A breakfast smorgasbord.

"Wow, Damon. You can cook" Bonnie said with a look of surprise.

"I dabbled in culinary school. Great way to meet the ladies" he said with a wink.

"Yuck, " Bonnie said picking up a piece of sausage and throwing it at him which he caught in his mouth. The front door opened and everyone heard Caroline call cheerfully "Good morning!" She moved to the table with Tyler in tow who barely had his eyes open. He plopped down in the first empty chair he ran into. "Coffee" was all he could manage.

"Elena, are you okay?" Caroline asked leaning over to hug Elena.

"I'm fine Car. Sorry for ruining Homecoming."

"You didn't ruin anything, but you scared the crap out of us" she said standing back up. Caroline reached into her purse and pulled out a blood bag, tossing it to Damon. "Thought you might be hungry" she said smiling sweetly at Damon.

"Thanks, Blondie" Damon said with a half smile. Damon popped the top of the blood bag and started drinking.

"Dude, I'm eating here," Jeremy said with mock disgust.

"So am I baby Gilbert" Damon said heading to the kitchen motioning his head for Caroline to follow.

Once safely in the kitchen, Damon turned to Caroline still sipping the blood bag. "Well, what did you find out" Damon asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Rebekah was at the house but there was no sign of Stefan. We went in and talked to Vampira and she didn't know where Stefan was. I dragged Tyler out and we watched the house most of the night and didn't catch a glimpse of him. Do you have the full story from Elena yet?"

"No, just bits and pieces. I just know that they took a lot of blood from her this time and she is really weak." Damon and Caroline went back to join the others.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room and discuss last night" Elena said between mouthfuls of french toast.

"We don't have to, yet Elena" Alaric said.

"Please, will everyone stop looking at me like I'm about to shatter. I'm fine." Elena put on her mask of determination to hide the fact that the previous night terrified her. Klaus was eventually coming to take her away for good and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Her purpose was clear. She had to save Stefan and make sure the rest were safe. No one else would die or get hurt because of her.

"Klaus obviously needed more blood," Elena continued. "He took a lot more this time."

"How did they get you out of the building?" Jeremy asked.

"There were EMTS on stand-by for the dance. They were under compulsion. They must have been waiting for me and when Bonnie and I went to the bathroom one of them was able to drug us both with tranquilizer darts. I woke up in the ambulance."

"Where was Stefan during all of this?" Damon asked drawing out his brother's name.

"He was in the ambulance when I woke up. Someone called him. He then ordered the ambulance to leave but jumped out before it left."

"Where were they taking you?" Bonnie asked eyes wide with terror.

"It's a little fuzzy, but I think it was to see Klaus. The EMTs were human so when Stefan was gone I took advantage when the ambulance stopped. I stabbed the EMT that was in the back with me and ran. That must be when you and Caroline found me" Elena turning to Damon giving him a smile.

"This must be part of the compulsion Klaus put on Stefan to stay and look after me. He must also have to participate in these schemes. Where is Stefan?" Elena asked trying to not let her voice tremble as she remembered the hurtful things Stefan had said.

Damon's face turned dark and he got up and headed into the kitchen. Elena watched him go as Caroline admitted "We don't know" as her eyes darted from Elena to the kitchen.

Damon stood in the kitchen seething. Stefan. Fucking Stefan. He sets up some grande scheme for Elena to be used and basically tortured and she makes excuses for him and is concerned with his whereabouts. Elena's word came back to haunt him. 'It will always be Stefan.' He wanted to run away and never look back. Let them deal with Stefan and Klaus on their own. Damon was having his internal debate about whether he should just bail when parts of the conversation started drifting into the kitchen.

"So Damon is quite the dancer" Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, he seems to be my only reliable dance partner. First the Miss Mystic Falls contest last year and last night" Elena sighed. "He's actually a better dancer than Stefan so maybe Stefan's habit of bailing when I need a dance partner works out" she giggled. Damnit, Damon thought. She always hooks me back in.

After everyone was done eating, Damon emerged from the kitchen while Jeremy and Alaric agreed to clean up. "Back to bed for you. No arguments." Damon put his hand up as Elena was about to protest. "If you want to be back in Zena Warrier Princess mode anytime soon, you better get some sleep and grow some new blood cells." Damon picked her up and carried her upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom, Elena looked into Damon's eyes. "Thanks Damon. For taking pity on me at the dance when Stefan bailed and for rescuing me _yet_ again."

"I take pity on no one. I have great dance moves and thought the teenagers of your high school could use a good show" he said smiling as he laid her on the bed. "As for the rescuing part." His face turned serious. "You got yourself out of that ambulance, last night Elena. Caroline and I only made sure you weren't hauled back in" he said sternly. "Give yourself some credit. Now get some sleep. No school until you're up to it. I think living with your history teacher will allow you to play hooky for a few days."

"I hate to even ask" Elena said looking down "but how did I get into my pajamas last night." Damon gave her a mysterious grin, "my little secret" he said with a wink.

"Damon" Elena whined.

"Lucky you have a blonde vampire best friend who thinks people seeing you naked is a bad thing. For the record, she's wrong."

"You're such an ass" Elena said laughing and throwing a pillow at him.

Damon smiled. "I'll check on you later," he said closing the door. Damon waited outside the door not ready to leave her alone quite yet. He heard her take a breath and within minutes she was asleep. Only then did he leave the house to see if he could track down his brother.

Damon returned later that evening having searched everywhere he could think of for Stefan, then showered, and changed. He found Ric and Jeremy playing video games. Damon flopped into an armchair.

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"Exhausted. She slept most of the day. I woke her up to eat and she practically fell asleep in her plate. What about Stefan? Any signs?" Alaric asked.

"No, my little brother is probably holed up somewhere getting his drink on" Damon sneered. "He knows Elena will be weak and not likely to run or do anything to piss of Klaus so he is taking advantage to wander a bit. He'll be back I have no doubt."

"You want to crash here for a bit?" Alaric asked and Damon looked up to Elena's room. "On the coach" Alaric said with a tone of warning. "I meant what I said earlier. Don't go there and confuse things for her."

"Confuse what" Jeremy asked not taking his eyes off his video game.

"Nothing " Damon said taking his coat off and slouching in his chair. Jeremy and Alaric meandered off to bed and Damon stayed unmoving in his chair. He was trying to puzzle out where Stefan could have gone and how his brother had fallen so far to let Klaus force Elena into this existence. He was mentally torturing her as well as hurting her physically. Elena was the strongest person he had ever met but at some point even Elena will reach a breaking point.

Damon suddenly sat upright hearing a strangled cry. He bolted up the stairs into Elena's room. He stopped next to her bed and saw her thrashing in the covers. A nightmare. Damon let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Elena" Damon said gently. "Elena." Damon gently touched her shoulder. Elena sat straight up in bed panting. "D-Damon" Elena said confused looking around the room.

"Ssshhh. It was a nightmare. You're okay" he said gently pushing her sweaty hair from her forehead and sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He said horrible things Damon and he didn't care. I'm just a blood bag to be tapped whenever Klaus needs it." Elena turned to look up into Damon's eyes. Damon could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry.

"How long Damon? How long before Klaus comes for me for good?" Elena asked. "Please don't lie and say it's not going to happen. Last night proved it's inevitable."

"I won't lie Elena. He will come. I imagine once he has his hybrid army and he thinks Michael can't touch him, he'll come. Since he took so much more he must be making a big push to get new recruits. The first blood he took lasted almost 6 weeks so maybe 3 months give or take. But it's not going to happen Elena. We will find a way to kill him. We'll save Stefan and we'll save you. I told you I would never leave again and I meant it. Like it or not you're stuck with me even when I'm being a dick" he said with a half smile.

Elena returned the half smile and leaned back against his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his arm tightly. Damon breathed in the smell of her and kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence and Damon realized she had fallen back asleep. Elena had a death grip on his arm and Damon was scared if he got up it would wake her. So he kicked off his shoes and maneuvered one leg around her so she rested fully against him. Damon leaned back against the head board listening to her breathe.

Damn you Stefan. When this is all said and done you will get this beautiful creature back and I will yet again be alone Damon thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elena more or less slept for two more days waking only to eat as she regained her strength. Alaric went home at lunch to make sure she was eating. For someone who considers themselves a lousy guardian, he was very attentive and caring.

Elena was feeling better so she ventured downstairs. She sat watching TV on the couch with Alaric while Damon was in the kitchen making dinner. A news story broke in.

"Damon" Alaric called. Damon came into the living room wiping his hands on a towel. He sat on the edge of the couch next to Elena staring at the TV. The reporter recounted the discovery of a bloody scene where 10 bodies were found mutilated and burned while another 10 bodies were found having suffered from what looked like an animal attack.

"Andie would have covered the story better" Damon quipped. "Where did that happen at?"

"About 50 miles west of here" Elena answered. "Do you think it was Stefan?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Sounds like rip-p-p-per Stefan alright. We should expect him back soon and all juiced up" he said with disgust heading back to the kitchen.

The week came and went and Elena finally felt like her old self again. She resumed her training schedule with Alaric. "Here," Alaric said handing Elena a zippered pouch when they finished their morning training session. Elena opened the pouch and saw a handful of silver tubes and squares of shiny paper.

"What's this?" Elena asked pulling out one of the tubes. It looked like a tube of lipstick with a small indentation at one end and pin size hole in the other. Alaric took the tube from her and pressed the indentation and a needle popped out.

"It's a reconstructed vervain dart. I concentrated the dosage to fit into a smaller casing. Its size allows it to be easily concealed in your pocket or purse and I designed it to look like lipstick so it won't be discovered."

"What about these?" Elena asked holding up the shiny squares of paper.

"Tattoos."

"You really do need to work on this guardian thing don't you," Elena said with a smile.

"Obviously not real ones, smart ass. These are those temporary kids tattoos. I have a friend that's an artist and he made them with vervain laced ink. They will be looking for vervain in your jewelry and in your blood but it works just as well in direct contact with the skin."

"Stefan, I imagine, ah, knows you don't have any real tattoos I'm assuming" Alaric said turning red.

"That's not an awkward question or anything, but he knows I'm tattoo free." Elena said also turning red and staring at her shoes.

"Just put it someplace that won't be noticed, then. They'll never to think to look for it. Each one lasts about a week, and I assume Damon is ignorant to whether or not you have tattoos" Alaric said questionly.

"He is ignorant, completely ignorant." Elena turned 10 more shades of red as she did not want to be having this conversation with Alaric, but also because there was a part of her that wished Damon knew whether or not she had a tattoo. Stop it, Elena. Drama with one brother is bad enough don't add a second to it she thought.

"I also want you wearing your wrist stake shooter at all times. I tweaked it a bit so it will fit better under your sleeves and be less conspicuous. I shortened the stakes a bit as well so you can keep spares in your bag on the ready. I've already outfitted Bonnie and Jeremy as well."

"Thanks Alaric."

"Thank me when we survive all of this" he said dejectedly looking at the ground.

"I miss Jenna, too. It gets easier, I promise. I'm always here if you want to talk," Elena said smiling at his careworn face.

"As the adult, isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you" he said looking at Elena with sadness.

Elena suddenly hugged him. "I just have more experience at losing loved ones is all."

Alaric hugged her back and they headed back to the car.

Elena went back to school on Monday. She was actually feeling okay as she headed into history. It had been a whole week without Stefan, NC-17 version. Elena sat in her seat and looked up and saw a shocked look on Alaric's face a second before she heard in her ear, "Miss me beautiful." Elena froze. She slowly turned in her seat to face Stefan who was grinning like a kid in the candy store and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Stefan" Elena said hoping it sounded unafraid. "Where have you been?"

"I imagine you saw my handiwork on the news. It seems it's all anyone can talk about" he said giddy at his own horrible actions. "Ready to give up, yet Elena."

"Never" she said with determination turning to face Alaric for the day's lesson. The bell rang at the end of class and Elena remained in her seat. Stefan got up and leaned over "I'll expect you back at the Boarding House. See you soon" he said kissing Elena on the cheek. "Ric" he said giving him a salute as he walked out the door. The classroom emptied and Elena sat staring at Alaric.

"What now?" Elena asked.

Alaric pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialed and put the phone to his ear. "Stefan's back" he said and hung up. Alaric and Elena just stared at each for a few minutes when Damon appeared at the door.

"He was in class and then left" Alaric said.

"Let me deal with him" Damon said the anger seething in him.

"Go straight home after school with Alaric" Damon said looking at Elena. He saw Elena's determined face go up. He knew she hated being told what to do. "Please, just go home. Stay away from the Boarding house. Let me have a little chat with my baby bro."

"Just don't hurt him Damon." Damon blurred away and Elena sighed at the mounting supernatural drama.

Alaric, Jeremy and Elena walked in the house and Damon was sitting on the bottom stair eyes closed and head resting against the banister.

"Damon" Elena said moving towards him. She saw his shirt was torn and covered in blood. "Is this what you call talking?" she said pulling at his shirt.

"We're brothers" he smirked. "We talk better with our fists. Being vampires means stakes are often involved as well" he said sitting up gingerly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked a look of concern on her face. He signed inwardly, loving to see her concern for him.

"Fine, Elena. Nothing a little R&R won't cure. Hope you don't mind but I threw a cooler of blood bags in your fridge for emergencies" he grinned back at Elena as everyone followed him into the kitchen.

"Nice wholesome atmosphere I'm fostering in this household" Alaric said.

"You're still superdad in my book" Damon jested grabbing a blood bag from the fridge.

"Stefan and I came to an understanding. You're back living at home and he can do his Klaus mandated protection detail from afar."

"He agreed to that?" Elena asked.

"Well, the stake in his gut made it kind of hard to say no to the arrangement." Damon grinned with satisfaction.

"Will he be okay?"

"He's fine Elena. He's so hyped up on blood he'll probably heal faster than me."

"Let's just not antagonize him. I don't want anyone else getting hurt or getting hurt again" Elena said pulling at Damon's shirt again.

"I'll crash here tonight and make sure Stefan doesn't renege and then" Damon said looking into Elena's eyes "everyone goes back to living their life."

"Well, if you're crashing here tonight you need a shower before you get blood on the furniture" Jeremy said heading to the kitchen table to do his homework.

"Good point, can I borrow your shower?"

"Sure" Alaric said heading to the table to join Jeremy and grade papers.

"Pizza for dinner?" Elena asked.

"Sure" Alaric and Jeremy said.

When she got off the phone calling for the pizza, she heard Damon calling from upstairs. She headed into her bedroom and called through the bathroom door. "Did you call me Damon?"

"Yeah, there is bag of clothes in my car. I forgot to bring it in. Can you grab it for me?"

"No problem." Elena headed downstairs and out the front door. She quickly found Damon's bag and headed back up to her room. Before she could knock, the bathroom door flew open and Damon emerged in one of Elena's big fluffy towels slung low around his hips. Elena's mouth dropped open. Damon had a habit of being half dressed around Elena but his sudden appearance in nothing but a towel caught her completely off guard. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam quickly over his chiseled frame. Elena blinked and Damon was directly in front of her invading her personal space as he has a habit of doing. He took the bag from Elena's hand and stepped back. Elena was trying to control her breathing and slow her heart rate so that Damon wouldn't notice.

"Thanks" he said smiling to himself as he saw he turn bright red and heard her heart racing. He knew he was a fine human specimen, even if he wasn't human anymore, but he especially liked that Elena was having a reaction to him.

Damon opened the bag, pulling out a pair of black jeans. Elena started to turn to leave but Damon decided to play.

"Did I hear you order a pizza?" Damon asked innocently as he shook out the creases in the jeans.

"Uh, year" Elena replied willing herself to leave the room but her feet wouldn't budge.

"Where did you order it from?" he asked as he pulled pants over each leg without moving the towel.

"Uh, that little place on main street" Elena said half turned toward the door but Damon could tell she could still see him in her peripheral vision. He did up the zipper.

"That place is good" he said removing the towel before adjusting the jeans on his hips and doing up the top button.

"Um, I, ah, will let you finish up" and Elena bolted for the door and Damon just smiled. At least there was a positive reaction from her.

Elena stopped at the bottom of the stairs to take a breath and let the redness die from her cheeks before seeing Alaric and Jeremy. I have no clue what I'm doing Elena thought to herself.

By the time Damon made it back downstairs, Elena was doing homework at the kitchen table while Alaric was still grading papers. Jeremy had moved to the living room playing a video game. Damon jumped over the back of the couch landing next to Jeremy and grabbing the spare controller.

"What are we playing?" Damon asked mischievously.

"Ah, man, you always kick my ass with your vampire reflections" he joked.

"Can't help it if I'm awesome at everything" Damon said with his usual cocky tone.

Elena looked up and saw the two smack talking as they played and Alaric at work next to her. She sighed with contentment. It almost seemed like a normal household she thought. Damon heard her sigh and glanced at her with a smile and she smiled back before turning back to her homework and Damon to the game.

The doorbell and Elena's cell phone rang at the same time. "I'll get the door" Alaric said getting up.

Elena picked up her phone. Unidentified caller. "Hello" she answered.

"Hello, Elena. No sudden moves or step-daddy Ric and this pizza boy get dead. Understood."

"Yes" she said standing up and moving to the kitchen. Damon stopped playing as he heard Elena's heartbeat speed up. He looked up and saw her disappear into the kitchen.

"Just wanted to make sure you remember I'm watching. I'm the only one that can protect you no matter what Damon thinks. You need me Elena. Remember it was me that saved you from that burning car a while back not Damon. Have a good night Elena" Elena heard a click.

Phone still to her ear, Damon walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Ric" Elena said with panic.

"What?" she heard from Alaric and he entered the kitchen pizza in hand.

"Ah, I'll bring out the plates" Elena said turning and opening a cabinet her phone still in her hand and started pulling out a stack of plates. Alaric headed out to the table.

"Who was on the phone Elena? Was it Stefan?"

Elena nodded her head not turning around. Damon gently touched her shoulder forcing her to turn around. He took the plates from her setting them on the counter.

"Elena" he said gently his hands on her upper arms and bending his knees so they were at eye level.

"Don't give up on him Damon. He's your brother. He's the only family you have. We can fix him."

Damon could tell she was on the edge and Damon knew arguing with her right now could push her over. He didn't want to hurt her more by telling her that even though deep down he loved his brother there was a part of him that thought the Stefan she loved would never return in her lifetime.

"We'll fix him, Elena. I said I would do whatever you needed and I stand by that" he said pulling her into a hug.

Jeremy called "Elena, let's go I'm starving."

Elena pulled away from Damon looking up at him. "Thanks Damon, I wouldn't be able to get through this without you" she said squeezing his hand with a smile. She grabbed the plates, took a big breath and left the kitchen leaving Damon alone.

Fuck me, he thought. She will be the death of me. For her, I will find a way to save Stefan but this fucking with her head is going to end Damon vowed to himself. Damon headed to join everyone for dinner.

Stefan started playing a different cat and mouse game after having it out with Damon. If Damon was around, he kept his distance watching from afar. Since Damon wasn't at school, Stefan liked to walk next to Elena with his arm draped over her shoulders, sit next to her in all of her classes and at lunch.

Elena was in the parking lot heading to her car when she felt an arm go around her shoulders and Elena knew it was Stefan without even turning her head. "Where's your little lapdog, Damon? Are you trying to change him like you're trying to change me?"

Elena reached her car and before getting in she said "I'm just want to help you find the man you really are Stefan."

"Aaahhh, but you forget I'm not a man. I'm a predator. This is my true self and I have embraced my true nature."

"No its" before Elena could finish her sentence she was on the ground on her back with Stefan on top of her and glass was raining down on them.

"Stay put" and Stefan was gone. Elena laid on the ground for a minute trying to catch her breath. She sat up and saw the driver side window on her car door was shattered. She opened the door and looked inside and could see what looked like a bullet hole.

Stefan came. "Gone. " Stefan grabbed her and blurred her back inside the school. "Told you I was the only one that could protect you" and Stefan was gone.

Elena went to find Alaric and told him what happened. "I wonder if this related to what happened with you being trapped in the burning car?"

"Great, Klaus wants my blood now I have supernatural assassins after me. Is this really my life?" Elena said running her hands through her hair.

After saving Elena, Stefan started doing more to segregate Elena again from everyone, and he sHtarted harassing the others as well. He cornered Bonnie in the bathroom and she had to give him a magical aneurism to get away. He laid in wait in Tyler's car when he was giving Jeremy a ride home threatening to snap his neck. He just laughed as he slapped Jeremy's cheek before exiting the vehicle. He even started pulling Rebekah into the action as well. Rebekah mostly turned her torment to Caroline as it was obvious she was into Tyler.

"He threatened Jeremy again. He has bruises all over his neck" Elena said to Alaric pacing his classroom.

"Elena, maybe it's time to consider alternative strategies with Stefan."

"I can't kill him, Ric. But we need to regain control somehow" Elena said brushing her hair from her face.

Alaric pulled out his phone, checked it and sent a text. "We're supposed to meet Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline at the Grille in 15 minutes. I told them we are on our way. Let's go. We'll put our heads together."

The group sat in a booth trying to come up with a plan for Stefan.

"With Rebekah hovering vervaining him and locking him up seems impossible" Caroline said.

"We need to focus on Klaus. If we kill Klaus, the compulsion ends" Alaric reminded them.

"What about Michael? Do we have any leads on him?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon said Katherine has been working on it, but he hasn't heard from her in a while. Speaking of Damon, where is he?" Jeremy asked looking around.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday" Elena said worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine Elena" Caroline said noting her worry.

**A/N: You know you want to hit the little review button. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning-very, dark mature themes. **

**Summary: Stefan is in full ripper mode and doing his best to torment Elena and Damon while trying to protect Elena as Klaus compelled him to do. This chapter further delves into how far Stefan has fallen into the blackness.**

**Please review! **

**Chapter 6**

Alaric, Jeremy and Elena pulled in the driveway of their house. Elena exited the car and came face to face with Rebekah.

"If you want these two to live, then you'll come with me now" she said hands on her hips.

"No" Alaric shouted circling the car mini crossbow in hand. Rebekah grabbed Elena so she was in between herself and Alaric. She grabbed Elena's arm and twisted it behind her. "She can live and serve NickKlaus without arms" Rebekah warned. Alaric put his hands up in surrender.

"What will it be Elena? No arms and a dead family or come peacefully and the men stay home brooding" she said with an evil grin.

"I'll go, just don't hurt them."

"Elena" Jeremy said warily.

"It will be okay Jeremy. Stefan is compelled to protect me. I'll be fine. Just stay put and I'll be back soon." Rebekah blurred away with Elena arriving at the front door of the Boarding House.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm bored. The boys have been circling each other for hours and I thought your presence might spice things up a bit. Plus, I don't like you, so if there is an injury or two thrown your way, it would be all the more enjoyable." She said giddy with excitement.

Elena walked in to hear Damon and Stefan sniping at each other. Damon stopped as soon as he saw Elena walk into the parlor. He blurred to her side. "What are you doing here?" he asked urgently. Rebekah strolled in behind her.

"I wasn't left with much of a choice" Elena said giving Rebekah a death stare.

"Come on Elena, let's get front row seats as the Salvatore brothers continue their century old war." Rebekah guided Elena to one of the leather couches placing themselves between Stefan and Damon.

"Hello, Elena, so nice of you to join us" Stefan said with a slight grin.

"Leave her out of this, brother" Damon said angrily. "Haven't you caused her enough pain and misery?"

"Like you haven't hurt her _brother. _You turned her biological mother into a vampire. You used her as leverage to get what you wanted when you thought Katherine was in the tomb. Because of your impulsiveness to save her, her biological father gave up his life so she wouldn't be turned into a vampire. You killed her brother even."

Damon looked down ashamed.

"Look at you, Damon. Shame, guilt. How human" Stefan scoffed. "There's no reason to feel bad. Pathetic little Elena has a savior complex. She'll forgive any one of our little indiscretions."

"I suggest you stop before I get angry, _little_ brother" Damon said clenching his fists.

"Bring it on _big_ brother."

As Stefan finished his sentence Damon lunged for him, but Stefan had anticipated it and moved. Damon crashed into the wall. Stefan laughed and blurred across the room moving into the hall. Damon went after him and all Elena could see were two dark shapes as they moved at vampire speed around the main floor of the house.

Elena heard someone at the top of the stairs and then she heard doors opening. Damon must have lost Stefan and was searching for him.

"This could get interesting." Rebekah grabbed Elena and moved to the top of the stairs as Elena saw Damon enter his own room.

"Come out come out wherever you are Stefan" Damon snarled moving further into the room. Elena saw Stefan appear in the hall with a double crossbow in hand. Elena went to call a warning but Rebekah clamped her hand over her mouth. Elena struggled to free herself but Rebekah was too strong. Rebekah dragged Elena to the door as Stefan shot an arrow through Damon's back between his shoulder blades. Damon turned trying to stay upright when Stefan let the second arrow fly hitting Damon in the stomach.

"Ah, that first arrow looks awfully close to the heart dear brother. Better not move too much so it doesn't slip" Stefan said flicking the shaft of the arrow and pulling his hand back quickly. "Oh and the arrows are coated in vervain." Damon groaned and collapsed to the floor.

Rebekah released Elena and she ran to Damon. "Stefan, what have you done?" She said her eyes wide.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to kill him Elena" Stefan said chiding her. "I just need to teach my big brother here a lesson about control."

"Elena, get out now" Damon hissed.

"She can leave if she wants but she might enjoy the show as much as me" Rebekah said with a laugh flopping on the couch Damon had never moved back to its normal position from when Elena had been staying there.

"Stefan, you've proved your point. Whenever you feel like it, you can hurt us. We get it" she said looking at the arrows and trying to figure out how to remove them.

"Please Elena, go" Damon said grabbing her hand "leave me and get away from him."

"I'm not leaving you here. We leave together" she said resolved. "Come on, get up." Elena put her shoulder under Damon's arm and wrapped her arm around Damon's waist as best she could pulling him to his feet. Damon staggered to his feet and started for the door leaning on Elena. Damon heard movement and turned pushing Elena towards the door. Elena turned back to see Damon blocking Stefan's way to the door and the two brothers faced off separated only by the arrows extending from Damon's chest. Then Stefan smiled over Damon's shoulder at Elena and stepped back his hand covered in blood. Damon's hand went to his side and Elena saw another stake had pieced all the way through and was sticking out the lower side of his back.

"Run Elena" Damon said dropping to his knees. Before Elena could move Stefan was at her side guiding her around in front of Damon squeezing her arms so tight she thought they would snap.

"See, he's not dead. Sometimes brothers need to dole out a little pain to show each other love. Right, brother" Stefan said lightly slapping Damon's cheek. "You've staked me enough times over the years in anger over Katherine. Let's call this payback."

"Just let Elena go, Stefan, and do what you want with me" Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Do you think you are somehow going to be the hero in all of this?" Stefan scoffed kneeling to be at eye level with Damon.

"Stefan, please stop this. He's your brother. You can't do this to your own family" Elena pleaded.

"You're genuinely concerned for him. Ahhh. How sweet, but you give him false hope" Stefan said rounding on Elena and giving her a light shove for a vampire sending her slamming into the wall knocking the wind out of her. Stefan turned back kneeling in front of Damon again.

"How does it feel to never get the girl Damon? Always one step short of your _younger _brother? Katherine never loved you. It was me she loved. Now Elena, yet again it's me she loves not you." Stefan crossed the room in a flash stopping in front of Elena. "Isn't that right Elena? You still hold out hope that your old Stefan will return and sweep you off your feet."

Stefan saunter back over to Damon kicking the stake in his side further in. "How does it feel Damon? Knowing that you are suffering because of her but in the end it's me she wants."

"Enough Stefan" Elena yelled.

Stefan blurred to Elena pinning her to the wall his one hand squeezing her throat while pinning her arms above her head with the other hand. Stefan pressed his chest against hers. "Oh, Elena. I missed feeling you against me" Stefan cooed.

"You're compelled to protect me" Elena whispered.

"Klaus just said to make sure you stayed alive. He didn't say I couldn't have any fun" he whispered in her ear.

"Stefan, leave her out of this" Damon bellowed pulling the stake from his side and crawling to Stefan and Elena. Rebekah moved over to Damon and put her hands on his shoulders exerting just enough pressure so he couldn't move.

"I think Damon needs to be reminded who you belong to" Stefan said motioning his head to Damon.

"Please Stefan. Let us help you. This is not the real you." Stefan looked into Elena's eyes with a blank expression. He let go of Elena's arms and unzipped her coat pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor.

"Stefan, this is Elena. You love her. Stop this" Damon said angrily sensing what Stefan may be about to do.

"What will it take, Elena, to make you see the truth that there is nothing to save. Make me fuck you on my brother's bed?" He said running his free hand down Elena's shoulder and down across her breast. Elena just kept staring into his eyes trying not to flinch.

"Stefan, you do this and I will end you" Damon yelled through clenched teeth.

"What would you rather Damon" Stefan said peaking over this shoulder, "Have me fuck her right now or compel her to fuck me and do all of the things I have wanted to do with her since the day we met and have you watch her enjoy every minute of it."

"Compel me" Elena said suddenly. "Compel me to do whatever you want, however you want. Just let Damon go" Elena said with authority.

"Oh Damon, maybe she does have a sweet spot for you or maybe she knows I'm the only man that can ever satisfy her" he said kissing Elena roughly.

"Stefan, stop. You've bested your brother. Now stop this sick game."

Stefan looked at Elena. "We'll do it your way." He pulled off Elena's necklace and bracelet. "Can't have any vervain spoiling our fun and I already know your blood is clean from Klaus" he said sniffing at her neck and licking at the spot he had been bitten her weeks before.

Stefan moved his hands to either side of Elena's face and looked directly into her eyes. "You want to fuck me on my brother's bed while Damon watches until you can't walk straight and you will remember every detail when we are done" Stefan said with a sneer.

"I want to fuck you on your brother's bed while Damon watches until I can't walk straight and I will remember every detail when we are done" Elena parroted back.

Stefan kissed her roughly and tore open her shirt buttons flying across the room exposing her black lace bra slamming her back into the wall as she gasped. He grabbed her thighs bringing her legs around his waist grinding his hips into her. He blurred to the bed and threw Elena roughly onto the mattress. He stood next to the bed between Elena's legs and stripped off his shirt. Elena sat up coming up on her knees legs slightly spread to be at eye level to Stefan. "Nice and eager" Stefan chuckled.

Stefan grabbed Elena by her hair pulling her into a kiss and Elena used her left hand to take a handful of Stefan's hair. Stefan released the kiss with a wicked smile and they started at each other. Stefan turned his head to peak over this shoulder. "Enjoy the show, brother." Damon just watched helpless as his brother prepared to do things to Elena he wouldn't wish on anyone. Suddenly Stefan made a gurgling sound and he dropped to his knees next to the bed. Elena was still sitting upright on her knees. She released Stefan's hair and she reached out with both hands and pushed Stefan over onto his back, a silver dart stuck in the side of his throat.

Elena jumped off the bed and kneeled next to the prone Stefan who just stared up at Elena in shock. Damon was still trying to comprehend what happened.

"For someone who has turned off their emotions, I seem to hear a lot of angry words coming from you. You also seem to be trying awfully hard to do whatever it takes to make me and Damon hate you. Is that self loathing and guilt coming to the surface to push us away so we don't see the ripper that you can't control? I haven't given up hope that there is something redeemable in there Stefan" Elena said staring in his eyes.

"You wanted a lesson in control, well here it is. You harm someone I care about again and I will end you. I will personally drive the stake through your heart myself. Got it!" Elena said drawing herself up to tower over Stefan. To emphasize she punched him in the stomach and two small stakes were left embedded in his stomach forcing a howl from Stefan.

Elena walked over and grabbed her jacket and headed to Damon zipping it up to cover her torn shirt. Rebekah backed away. "I was wrong. I think I like you" she said with a small smile and flopped back on the couch.

Elena got Damon back on his feet and made their way to Damon's car and she laid him on his side in the back seat.

"It's going to be okay Damon. I can't get the arrows out, but Alaric will be able to do it" Elena said as she pulled away heading for her house.

"What did you do?" Damon asked taking in gasping breaths.

"I had a vervain dart in my pocket. Always be prepared, that's my new motto."

"How did you resist the compulsion?" Damon asked his voice straining and fighting to stay conscious.

"My little secret" Elena said mimicking Damon's sexual innuendos.

Damon smiled, "Nicely done Ms. Gilbert. I am imagining all of the naughty places you may have hidden vervain" Damon said before he finally passed out.

Elena picked up her phone to call Caroline and Alaric to prep them so they could help Damon. Elena snuck a look into the back seat as she sped to her house. Panic filled her as she had never seen him hurt this bad. I can't lose him, not now, I may have already lost Stefan, I can't survive all that is yet to come without Damon.

Elena pulled into her driveway and Alaric and Jeremy were already waiting on the porch. They headed to the car and helped Damon out. As they carried him in he woke up cringing in pain.

Damon looked at Alaric, "Hey, Ric, I hope you are having a better day than me" Damon snarked.

"Take it easy buddy, we'll get you patched up." They set Damon down on the kitchen floor. There was a knock on the door and Jeremy ran to answer it, letting in Caroline. She headed for the kitchen with bags of blood.

"Elena I got here as fast as I, oh my god" Caroline exclaimed looking at Damon.

Alaric was studying the arrows. "The arrows are wood encased steel shaft arrows. I can't break them off" he said shaking his head. "Damon, the arrow heads are too big to push back through so I need to pull them out the long way and I can't make the shafts any shorter. I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." Alaric moved behind Damon gripping the arrow and positioning himself to have the proper leverage to pull the arrow out from between his shoulder blades.

"They are also coated in vervain" Elena said to Alaric.

Damon looked down at more than a foot of arrow protruding from his chest. "This should be fun" he said trying to chuckle. He looked at Elena. "You need to leave. Please go. I could hurt you," Damon said voice strained from the pain.

"Damon, we have blood bags, it will be fine" Elena told him.

"Caroline, get her out of here" Damon said clamping his jaw down to keep from crying out in pain.

"He's right Elena. He's hurt really bad and when those arrows come out he could go for the real thing before we can get him a blood bag."

"Listen to blondie, please go Elena."

Alaric froze his hand on the arrow shaft. "Go Elena, we've got this. My ring will protect me and Caroline can wrestle him down if needed until we can get the blood in him."

"I'm not leaving him" she emphatically. "Damon, look at me." She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. Damon lifted his head groggily. "I'm staying. I know you won't hurt me" she said gently nodding her head at Alaric. He regripped the arrow shaft and pulled the arrow out. Damon gritted his teeth trying to stifle a scream as the arrow slowly exited his body as he stared at Elena. "Half way done, Damon" Elena said brushing a sweaty piece of hair from his eyes. "You're going to be okay" she said smiling at him.

Alaric moved to the front of Damon to the grab the second arrow in his stomach. Damon's head started to drop and Elena could he see he was starting to lose consciousness. "Damon, you need to stay awake. You need blood when the arrow comes out to heal. Please, Damon just look at me."

Damon focused on Elena's eyes again. "Caroline, have a blood bag ready" Elena ordered.

Alaric gripped the arrow pulling it with all of his strength and Damon screamed his eyes never leaving Elena then collapsed against Elena's shoulder.

"Caroline" Elena said reaching out for the blood bag. "Damon, Damon drink" Elena said holding the bag to his lips.

Caroline saw Damon's face change, "Elena" she said with a warning and prepared to tackle Damon away from Elena.

"Drink Damon." Elena pushed the blood into his mouth. He drained the bag and opened his eyes looking at Elena. "I hate sibling rivalry" he said before passing out again against her.

Caroline and Elena cleaned up Damon and changed his shirt moving him to the couch while Alaric and Jeremy cleaned up the blood in the kitchen. Caroline left blood bags on the coffee table for when Damon woke up and headed back into the kitchen with Elena.

"What the hell happened?" Alaric asked pacing the kitchen.

"Rebekah took me to the Boarding House and Damon and Stefan were at each other. She was egging them on like it was her own little puppet show."

"Stefan did that to Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to teach Damon a lesson in control and offering payback for Damon hurting him in the past."

"Elena, what else happened? I can see the bruises on your throat already, your jewelry is missing and" Caroline tugged a little at the torn piece of her shirt that was hanging out the bottom of her jacket.

"Nothing."

"Elena" Jeremy whined and Alaric glared at her his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everyone settle down. I'm fine. Damon and I got out and hopefully Stefan won't be bothering us for a while. I was able to vervain him and the tattoo worked, thanks Ric." Elena turned and walked quietly out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to put on a new shirt. Alaric threw his hands in the air in disgust at the lack of answers.

Elena headed back downstairs to check on Damon. He looked as if he was still out. Elena breathed for the first time in what seemed like hours. She sat on the coffee table and lifted Damon's shirt to make sure he had healed.

"Are you that interested in seeing me with my shirt off again?" Elena jumping at hearing Damon's voice. He looked at her with his cocky half smile and doing his eye thing he liked to use on Elena. Elena handed him a blood bag.

"Damon" she said slapping him on the arm.

"Gentle, I was riddled with arrows not so long ago" he said in mock pain as he drained the bag.

Elena's face became serious. "Are you sure you are okay? Avoid getting shot by arrows in the future please."

Damon grabbed her hand turning it over to look at the bruises, then examining the ones on her throat. "I'm fine, but are _you_ okay?"

"Just bruises. I'll heal." Elena said with a shrug.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand pulling it his chest. "No more playing the hero, got it, Buffy. No more putting yourself in harm's way. You should never have stayed to help me. You're the one we are supposed to be saving in all of this. I'm not going to let anything happen to you because of Klaus or especially because of me and my brother."

"You know how I feel. I've lost a lot of people in my life, Damon. I won't stand by and lose more people I care about." Elena and Damon stared at each. Elena stood up suddenly squeezing his hand before letting go.

"You need to rest and I need to go to bed. Good night Damon."

"Good night Elena" he said quietly.

Elena walked around the couch and Damon sat up watching her walk away. When she got to the bottom stair, Elena hesitated looking at Damon like she wanted to say something more but shook her head and headed upstairs.

Damon fell back on to the couch, his brother's words ringing in his ears. 'In the end she'll want me.' He knew that the truth of the situation was Elena loved Stefan and she would return to him when he was 'fixed' but she had just admitted again that she cared for him. This frankly, shocked the hell out of him. He ached to be with her. He reached out and grabbed a blood bag to help control the emotions running through him.

Elena headed into her room and flopped on the bed. She started trembling and then the tears started to flow. She couldn't control the emotions. Part of her was shocked and outraged that Stefan had been willing to basically rape her to prove his humanity was gone. She meant what she said about killing him. She still held out hope that the real Stefan was in there but if he couldn't be reached she knew he would rather be dead than exist as the monster he had become.

The other part of her was overwhelmed thinking she had almost lost Damon. The thought of losing him was unbearable. She was overwhelmed by feelings for him. Stop it, Elena she told herself. You're not Katherine. You will not be the thing that destroys Stefan and Damon like in 1864. History will not repeat itself, but Elena knew she was fooling herself. The feelings were there. He made her feel safe, he made her feel passion. He just made her feel. Fight it Elena. You will not destroy anyone else she thought to herself as she fell asleep on the top of the covers still in her clothes.

Damon laid on the couch his arm over his eyes listening to Elena's sleeping heartbeat. He heard a rustle and a clink. He put his hand up as Alaric placed a drink in it before flopping himself into a chair putting the bottle of scotch on the coffee table. Damon sat up downing the drink in a single gulp.

"She wouldn't tell me what Stefan did other than my vervain tattoo worked."

"That's how she did it" Damon said leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Wait, Elena got a tattoo" he said bolting upright with a mischievous grin.

"Behave" Alaric warned grabbing the bottle and refilling both their glasses. "So Stefan decides to slap around his big brother, pent up hostility from years of brotherly torment. I have a brother. I get it. What else happened? She's covered in bruises."

"Ric, I really don't want to talk about it" Damon said the anger growing in his voice.

"Damnit, Damon. We are all in this together. I'm responsible for her now that Jenna is gone. I can't help protect her unless I know how far things have gone. Don't make me vervain your ass until you confess" Alaric said pointing his finger in Damon's face.

Damon swallowed his drink and reached for the bottle to refill his glass. "You're really taking a shining to this step-dad role. Good for you Ric" Damon said raising his glass to Alaric.

"Damon" Alaric said with a warning tone.

"Got it. Its sharing time" he said rolling his eyes, "but now that you are in full daddy mode you are not going to want to hear this."

"I can take it. I need to know so I can help her. She stronger than anyone I know, but she's still just a teenager Damon. She can't handle this all alone."

Damon dropped his eyes to his glass. "Stefan and I were going at it like you said. I tried to stop when Elena showed up but Stefan was being the dick version of Stefan. I chased him around the house and ended up getting shot. Rebekah made Elena watch. Stefan started throwing around bullshit from the past. She tried to get me out and I begged her to run but"

"It's Elena" Alaric cut in.

"Yeah, it's Elena. When she yelled at Stefan to stop he started in on her. The usual, I'm gone, leave me alone. Then he decided to teach us both a lesson. He wanted to prove he owned her. He said he could just do things to her" Damon paused taking a breath, "or compel her to do things to him and make me watch. Not the g-rated version of things but so far beyond NC-17 there isn't a rating. "

"I get it" Alaric interrupted knocking back his drink.

"Out of the blue, she asked him to compel her. He thought she was under and she shot him with a vervain dart and then staked him in the gut for good measure threatening to stake him in the heart herself if he ever hurt anyone else. If I hadn't been full of arrows at the time I would have applauded."

"The bruises, did he actually" Alaric's voice trailed off.

"Do you think I would be sitting here drinking with you while my brother lives across town if he had?" Damon asked with raised eyebrows.

Alaric chuckled, "No, no you wouldn't be here. That I know for sure" he said with a shake of his head at Damon. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Klaus dies. If we can't fix Stefan, will you be able to put him in the ground if he won't walk away from Elena?"

"If we can't bring back buzz-kill-bob Stefan, I'll dig the grave next to my father myself before putting him in it" Damon said his face dark.

"We have an understanding then" Alaric said holding out his glass. Damon tilted his glass towards Alaric's and the tink of glasses echoed through the living room and each downed the remnants of their drinks sitting in silence.

Elena awoke to the smell of eggs. She opened her eyes and next to her bed was a tray with an omelet, fruit, toast and coffee. Elena sat up looking at the tray and saw a folded card. She opened it. It just said "Thanks, Buffy, Love D-"

Jeremy walked into her room rubbing his eyes. "Do I smell" Jeremy opened his eyes fully, "who made you breakfast in bed?" Jeremy asked moving over to grab a piece of toast.

"Hey" Elena exclaimed smacking his hand.

Jeremy saw the note on the tray. "Ahh" he said snickering to himself as he wandered downstairs.

"What are you laughing at?" Elena called. She shrugged. Breakfast smelled delicious. Why would Damon make her breakfast in bed? He just feels bad because I was in danger. It means nothing more Elena told herself. Stefan's words came back to haunt her, 'You give him false hope.' She prayed she wasn't leading Damon on or hurting him. He was part of her life now and she always wanted him to be there. She just had to fight the desire for him to be more than her friend.

Elena took a bite of the omelet. It was just the way she like it, egg whites, lots of veggies, with ham and cheese. She couldn't believe he remembered. She made an off handed comment to him once that this was her favorite breakfast. Focus, Elena. Find Klaus, fix Stefan. These are your priorities she scolded herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We need a night out" Caroline declared looking at Elena and Bonnie as they sat in Bonnie's room looking through grimwoires hoping to find something to kill Klaus. Stefan had backed off considerably after Elena went after him for hurting Damon. "We've been studying legends and spells forever and we need a supernatural drama-free night of dancing and fun. No Stefan. No Rebekah. No Klaus."

"I don't know Car, maybe a night in front of the TV is the safer option" Bonnie admitted. Elena smiled at Bonnie just shaking her head. She knew Caroline was in full planning mode and there was no use in fighting it.

"What do you have in mind Caroline?" Elena asked turning her smile to her blonde vampire friend.

"There is a new club not far from here and I thought it would be fun to check it out. Get all dressed up, have a night of dancing until dawn like we used to do. Please, it will be so much fun."

"Caroline, you have to be 21 to get in there" Bonnie said.

"He-e-l-l-o, Bonnie. Vampire friend, remember. I'll get us in and we will drink for free all night. Jeremy and Tyler can come too. And, Elena you could ask Damon if he wants to go." she asked with a sly smile.

"Why would Damon want to go to a club with a bunch of teenagers?" Elena said sitting back against Bonnie's bed and trying to fight the blush forming on her face.

"He wouldn't, but he would go with you" Bonnie chimed in trying to hide her distain for Damon.

"For once, I would like to not have a protector in tow, but I don't know I'll think about it" Elena said flustered. "I need something to drink. Anyone want anything." Elena jumped up and Bonnie and Caroline watched her go and Elena swore she heard Caroline say something about getting another night with her sexy dance partner and then giggles.

Elena went to Bonnie's kitchen and paced. She really wanted to ask Damon to go and she turned red at the thought of dancing with him. Find Klaus, protect her friends and family, save Stefan. Her wants and needs were not even up for consideration. Elena grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and headed back to Caroline and Bonnie. Knowing that Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer, plans were made to go out Saturday. They just needed to keep things quiet from Stefan for the next three days and hopefully they would have a supernatural drama-free evening.

"How do we make sure it's a Stefan free zone Saturday?" Jeremy asked the next day as Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler were having dinner at the Grille.

"Damon," Bonnie said. "Caroline asked him to distract him long enough for us to get to the club."

"Once we're there hopefully he won't be able to find us and it's party time" Caroline said dancing in her seat. Even if he finds us, hopefully he keeps his distance after what Elena did to him. I doubt he wants to be staked in the gut by Elena again."

"Got it" Jeremy said. "This should be fun, but hopefully Elena doesn't feel weird about being without a date."

"Don't be surprised if a dark and arrogant vampire manages to make an appearance sometime during the night. He just better not lead Stefan to us" Caroline said with exasperation.

"What's the deal with those two?" Tyler asked throwing a french-fry in his mouth.

"He's got it bad for her" Caroline said.

"That much is obvious. The guy even made her breakfast in bed after Stefan shot him with the arrows. But does she feel the same? What about Stefan?"

"Things have been such a mess with the whole ripper Stefan thing, I don't think she knows what she feels anymore for either of them. Damon is the bad brother, Stefan is the good one. Normally the choice would be obvious but Damon is Damon. He wiggles into your life and just stays. Look at the stuff he's done to all of us and we keep him around" Caroline sighed.

"She won't talk about her feelings at all. I have no idea what's going on in her head about either of them to be perfectly honest" Bonnie admitted.

Elena was home going through her closet to find something to wear for Saturday, Elena turned around to throw a dress on her bed and ran into Damon's chest. Why does he like to invade my personal space all the time, she thought. She inhaled the scent of his shirt before quickly stepping back and looking up at him with a look of consternation.

"What are you going?" Damon asked moving to flop on her bed with a wicked grin. "Finding something to wear for Saturday?" He eyed the pile of dresses on the bed that Elena had been sorting through and pulled out a short black one. "Nice" he said with a wink.

"Damon!" Elena grabbed for the dress, but Damon blurred to the doorway. "Damon hand it over" she said her hands on her hips.

"Make me" he said laughing as he ran downstairs.

"What are we 5 now?" Elena called running after him. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs he was in the kitchen holding the dress out to her. She laughed and ran into the kitchen but when she got there he was gone.

"You're not playing fair" Elena called.

"Whoever said I play fair" she heard from upstairs. She headed upstairs back to her room. All the dresses were back in her closet except for the black one lying on her bed. Damon was back in his previous position flopped on her bed. He threw Elena's teddy bear at her as she entered and she caught it with a laugh.

"I think you have a winner" Damon said with a half smile that is so Damon.

"Assuming no new supernatural disaster befalls us and Stefan actually lets me out of the house, I'll think about wearing that one" Elena said trying to keep her tone light.

"I gotta go" Damon said suddenly heading for the window.

"Were you checking up on me?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Nope, I just thought you needed some clothing advice" he said eyeing her sweatpants and t-shirt combination.

"Very funny Damon" she said pretending to shove him out the window.

"You make sweatpants look sexy," Damon said before disappearing.

Elena picked up the dress smiling to herself as she hung it up in her closet.

Saturday came quickly and Elena had just finished getting ready when she heard the door. She took one last look at herself in the mirror in the black dress that Damon had suggested. It really does look good, Elena thought. She peaked down the stairs and saw Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler walk in.

"Everyone ready for a night of fun?" Caroline asked enthusiastically.

Elena headed downstairs. "I hope so" she said with a smile. Elena heard a buzz from her phone. She picked it up and a saw a message from Damon.

"Damon just texted me. Stefan is getting drunk at the Boarding house. We can leave."

"Let's go" Tyler said heading for the door. "I need a drink."

"Hold on" Alaric said. "I know you all need a night to blow off some steam but who is driving home?" Jeremy put his hand up. "If I smell even one drink on you when you get home, I may check to see if your ring still works."

"Got it, _DAD_" Jeremy joked. Elena gave Alaric a hug. "We'll be fine. Enjoy an evening alone" She said walking out the door.

They pulled into the parking lot of the club and there was long line of people waiting to get in. "Its packed. Will we even get in?" Bonnie asked.

"Watch" Caroline said with a giggle heading straight for the bouncer at the door. Caroline looked the bouncer in the eyes, "my friends and I don't need to wait in line. We can go right in."

The bouncer looked at Caroline. "You can go right in" he said removing the velvet rope blocking the entrance. Everyone headed inside.

"Sweet" Jeremy said once they were inside.

The group danced and drank, but Elena hung back feeling a bit like a third wheel. With everything that happened over the last year she had lost the old Elena that knew how to live in the moment and could have fun.

Elena heard in her ear, "Nice dress." She whirled around. "You scared me Damon. Thanks, uh about the dress. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, about that" he seemed slightly embarrassed. "In my defense, it has not been the best night for me. Rebekah staked my legs to a chair while I was trying to keep Stefan distracted. As a vampire, you would think Blondie would remember vampire hearing is heightened before talking about your plans at the Grille. Stefan knew what you guys were up to" Damon said flippantly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"I take a lickin' and keep on tickin'" he joked. "I'll keep an eye out for him to make sure he keeps his distance. In the meantime, you need a drink" he said handing Elena a beer "and you have a date on the dance floor." Damon grabbed Elena's hand and before she could blink, she was on the floor with Bonnie and Caroline, Damon at her side. They danced and drank. Elena felt stirrings of her old self. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. She had a slight buzz going and danced to the rhythm of the music trying to pretend she didn't have a care in the world. She smiled and laughed with Damon feeling a sense of fun and security she hadn't felt since before her parents died. Damon drifted away to do a lap of the room looking for Stefan.

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything?" Elena asked and Caroline and Bonnie both shook their heads no.

Elena made her way over to the bar and leaned against it waiting for the bartender. He noticed her and headed over with a smile. "A beer please" Elena said returning his smile. "Make that two" she heard.

Elena didn't acknowledge Stefan standing next to her. The bartender handed over two bottles of beer and walked away quickly due to the death stare Stefan was giving him. Stefan picked up his bottle "here's to my pathetic former lover" he said clinking his bottle against hers.

Elena turned to face the dance floor leaning against the bar her elbows resting on the bar top. "Here's to Mr. douche-bag blood addict leaving me alone to have fun" and she took a long pull from her beer.

"Oh, you're getting feisty Elena. I like this version of you."

Elena looked around the room and spotted Damon who had been cornered by Rebekah. "Are you okay?" he mouthed. Elena nodded yes. Stefan stepped in front of Elena pressing his body into hers so she was pinned against the bar. She looked up at him and said quickly "I'm who I've always been Stefan. I'm still the women that you used to say you loved."

Elena could see Damon was trying to pry himself away from Rebekah but Elena just shook her head to keep him where he was. She had to handle Stefan herself. Stefan leaned into her and whispered in her ear "Did you tell the little lapdog that my brother has become to stay put?"

Elena stood up straight. "Don't talk about your brother that way" she said through clenched teeth.

"Elena, Elena" Stefan said chuckling. "Do you want my brother?"

Elena turned red. "You truly are Katherine's doppelganger in every way" Stefan said pushing his hips into hers. "Tsk, Tsk. Loving two brothers. Fuck him if you want but everyone always comes back to love me" he said breathing in her ear.

"Enough Stefan," Elena pushed at his chest and looked into his eyes that seemed so dead and soulless staring at her. They stood eyes locked for a minute when Stefan's eyes suddenly went wide and he seemed to slump slightly against Elena. Stefan grabbed her around the waste and vaulted over the bar.

"Stefan!" was all Elena could get out before all hell broke loose. Gun fire erupted from across the room and people started running.

Stefan and Elena landed in a heap behind the bar. "Pull them out" Stefan growled getting on his hands and knees. Elena saw two stakes protruding from his back. Elena pulled the stakes free and Stefan sat down. Suddenly Damon dropped down next to Elena.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking Elena up and down looking for wounds.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Stefan was just staked." Elena said worry in her voice.

"Fuck. They're using wooden bullets and there are witches here too. We need to get you out of here."

"Where is everyone else?" Elena asked the alarm rising in her voice.

"I saw Caroline get hit, but Tyler got her out. I haven't seen Bonnie or Jeremy."

"Damon we have to find them and get them out" she pleaded starting to get to her feet. Damon pulled her back down.

"It's too dangerous, Elena. We need to get you out."

"I'm not leaving Jeremy." Elena said her voice firm. "Stefan is compelled to protect me. Let him earn his keep. He'll get me out and you find my bother."

"I'm not leaving you!" Damon said firmly.

"Please Damon. You're the only I can trust to find him and get him out. Jeremy is my only family, I can't leave without him." Elena said putting her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

Damon looked down and nodded. He grabbed Stefan by the collar pulling him towards him. "Anything happens to her brother, I swear" he just shook his head leaving the unfinished threat in the air. He took one last look at Elena and sped off hoping Stefan could get her out safe.

"Let's go." Stefan growled. "Stay with me and don't let go. Got it." Stefan ordered. Elena could only nod her head. Stefan grabbed Elena around the waist and ran for the door passing a string of dead bodies on the way out.

Stefan made it outside with Elena. She started looking frantically around for her brother, Stefan holding her hand. Elena felt a sudden rush of wind around her and whispering "she needs to die and you can be free." Elena felt a pull as Stefan had stopped moving behind her. Elena turned to look at Stefan. "We have to get out of here and find the others. You're supposed to be my protector so come with me and protect!"

Stefan just stared at Elena with a blank expression. "It's gone." Stefan said.

"What's gone, Stefan?"

"Klaus's compulsion. It's gone."

"What?" Elena said as the words sunk it. "Flip the switch Stefan" she said urgently. "Please. You loved me once. Fight. Fight for us. Turn it back on and we can help you."

Elena heard the whispering again, "if she dies you can be free." Then Elena felt a pain in her chest and she looked down seeing blood flow from the bullet wound that was now there. Elena looked to the side in time to see Rebekah break the neck of the gunman and blur away.

Elena looked up at Stefan with a pleading look in her eyes. "Turn your emotions back on, please."

Stefan slowly lowered his eyes to the blood on Elena's chest and he yanked her towards him. "Why would I want to feel when I can live like this? Do what I want, when I want. No regrets, no remorse.

"Stefan, you're still in there. Fight. You have to fight."

"Because I love you?" he asked innocently.

""Yes" Elena said quietly.

"If you're gone, I can be free. They promised me" Stefan said motioning around him. "I need to end you and I can be free of Klaus." Stefan's eyes turned black and the veins appeared on his face.

Elena tried to push him off, but his grip around her waist was too tight. "Please, Stefan, don't do this. Somewhere in there you still love me. Fight it and we will find another way to free you from Klaus."

"Loving you isn't worth going back to Klaus or feeling the pain again. Good-bye Elena." Stefan inhaled deeply. He licked a line of blood from Elena's chest then sunk his teeth in next to the bullet wound. Elena felt the searing pain of his fangs piecing her.

Elena kept fighting, but he was too strong. Elena managed to maneuver her hand to the hem of her dress and pulled out the silver dart she had hidden there for an emergency. She fumbled getting it out as she was getting weak from the blood loss from the bullet wound. Her hand closed around the tube as she felt Stefan start to drain her blood. She pressed the button on the dart and jabbed it into Stefan's shoulder. He dropped to his knees then fell to the ground. Elena heard a car pull up behind her.

"Elena" Jeremy called from the front seat. "Let's go." Elena turned her head slightly not wanting him to see her hurt. "Jer, get Stefan in the trunk." Elena turned back to the club looking for Damon. Blood was pouring from the bullet wound down the front of her.

"Elena" Bonnie said touching her arm, moving to the front of her. She gasped as she saw the blood. "Elena, you've been shot." Bonnie pressed her scarf to the wound. She started heading for the car trying to pull Elena with her.

"Can't leave Damon" Elena muttered. Just then Damon staggered out the door and he saw Elena covered in blood. A man moved in between them with his arm raised, the gun glistening in the lights of the parking lot. Damon moved snapping his neck before he was able to fire off a round. Elena smiled at him and she collapsed. Damon caught Elena before she hit the ground and never breaking stride headed for the car as more bullets started flying around them.

"Everybody in, let's go."

Bonnie jumped in the back and Damon jumped in the front with Elena. "Go Jeremy" Damon bellowed. Jeremy pealed out of the parking lot, flying down the road to Mystic Falls.

Damon looked in the back seat and saw Bonnie next to Tyler who was holding Caroline in his lap. She was pulling wooden bullets from her shoulder.

"Damon, she's losing a lot of blood" Bonnie said.

"Elena, Elena" Damon said gently sitting her more upright in his lap. "You have to drink" Damon said cutting his wrist with his fangs. Elena pushed his wrist away.

"No, let me go Damon. I destroy everyone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm like her. I love you both and you'll hate each other because of me, just like she tore you apart. Don't want you to get hurt again."

"Elena, don't die on me" Damon said desperation in his voice still trying to push his wrist in her mouth.

Elena touched Damon's cheek. "You need to love your brother. Just let me go and forget about me. Help Stefan. Family is everything. I love you Damon." Elena's hand fell to Damon's chest and her eyes fluttered as she started to lose consciousness.

"Elena! Elena!" Damon shouted. "You don't get to tell me you love me then fucking die!" he screamed. "Please" he begged "drink!'

"Elena, its Jeremy. You're right. Family is everything. You're all the family I have so drink. Please" he pleaded. Elena's eye opened slightly and turned her head toward Jeremy. Damon took advantage and shoved his wrist in her mouth.

"Elena, drink. You can't leave us" Bonnie said.

"Please Elena" Damon whispered pulling her close to his chest and squeezing his hand to force the blood to flow more. He suddenly felt the pull on his wrist as she started to drink. Elena tried to pull away but Damon forced her to drink until he saw the wound in her chest start to heal. Damon pulled his wrist away and pulled Elena closer into his chest and buried his face in her neck.

"Love your brother, forget me, my love only hurts" Elena whispered before completely losing consciousness.

"Will she be okay?" Jeremy asked the fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know" Damon said fighting back the tears. Damon looked up and asked angrily "What happened?"

"We pulled up and Elena was standing in the parking lot with Stefan collapsed on the ground at her feet. He's in the trunk."

"He's compelled to protect her, how is he only knocked out and she's dying?"

"If Stefan is knocked out then go to the Boarding House. We need to lock Stefan up while we have the chance" Caroline proposed weakly from the back.

Jeremy pulled up to the Boarding House and Damon carried Elena inside up to his room. Everyone followed. Damon set her down gently on his bed covering her up with the blankets. He took a deep breath and turned toward everyone.

Damon reached under the bed and pulled out two blood bags, tossing them to Caroline. "Tyler, lock up my brother in the cellar then you and blondie head north. Jeremy and Bonnie South. Someone call Alaric and explain what happened and get him heading west. Look for anymore witches and anything strange that might be heading this way. Bonnie figure out how the witches tracked us there and what they were after. I want you all back here in three days. THREE DAYS! Check in every four hours. Understood."

Everyone just stared at Damon giving orders like a general. "Caroline get some blood and bring it back with you. Stefan went on a bit of a blood rampage earlier. Now everyone move!" he bellowed.

Bonnie approached Damon. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help with her?"

"I don't know if she'll survive Bonnie. She still could die of shock. She has my blood in her now and if she dies she turns. If she turns, you can't be anywhere near her."

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm. "He's right, Bonnie. I killed when I first turned because I couldn't control it. Leave her to Damon." She said with a small smile at Damon.

Everyone filed out and Damon turned toward the bed. He felt the room spin for a second then he walked to the bed. Elena was pale and looked so small and fragile beneath his huge comforter. He brushed her hair from her face. She said she loved him. Elena uttered the words he had dreamt of hearing for so long, but she thought she was going to die. Like his own deathbed kiss, did she mean it? Will she even remember she said it. Damon pushed those thoughts from his mind. She just needed to survive and he could figure out the rest later. Damon crawled into bed and spooned behind Elena only moving to check the text messages that came every four hours as he instructed.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elena had been unconscious for almost 24 hours, when Damon heard Elena's breathing finally get stronger and color returned to her cheeks. Damon sighed with relief. His blood worked. She was going to make it. Damon finally moved and noticed he was covered in blood and he didn't want that to be the first thing Elena saw when she woke up.

Damon gingerly crawled off the bed so as not to disturb Elena. He stood up and again felt wobbly. I just fed yesterday, he thought. I shouldn't feel like this. Damon headed for the bathroom and peeled off his clothes. He climbed into the shower and as soon as the water his back he felt immediate pain. He climbed out and looked in the mirror at his back.

"Fuckin' hell" he muttered as he saw three bullet holes in his back. He was so consumed with getting Elena to safety he didn't feel getting hit. The wounds were at impossible angles for him to dig out the bullets himself. He climbed back in the shower to rid himself of the rest of the blood wincing the entire time.

Damon climbed out, dried off and rechecked the wounds. He'd had worse. He should be fine until Caroline and Alaric returned. He pulled on track pants and a t-shirt and crawled back into bed with Elena immediately falling asleep.

Elena woke up with light streaming in the window. She rubbed her eyes and looked around recognizing Damon's room. Memories of Saturday night came flooding back. Elena remembered begging Damon to let her die and tried to refuse to drink his blood. She remembered Damon and Jeremy begging her not to leave and Stefan trying to drain her since the bullet hadn't killed her instantly. Elena started sobbing, feeling the pain of that night and the grief she had repressed for months. She felt arms wrap around her. Damon. He was always there when she needed him. Damon held her until her sobs died out and her breathing slowed down.

"How do you feel, physically, at least?" Elena heard Damon ask.

"I really wish that was a question I didn't have to wake up to so often. I feel fine" she said rolling over to face Damon. He wiped away the tears still on her face with the pad of this thumb.

Elena pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down at Damon. "Are you and everyone else okay?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Some minor injuries but everyone will be just fine."

"Where are they?"

"Reconnaissance. They will all be back tomorrow." Damon said as his phone buzzed.

"Call your brother. He's freaking out and has been texting me hourly since you have been out so long."

"How long was I out?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Two days." Damon said quietly.

"Two days!" Elena said in surprise diving for the phone to call Jeremy.

"Well, you were shot in the chest and nearly bled to death. Even vampire blood takes time to repair that kind of damage."

Elena finished talking to Jeremy. The two sat in silence for a minute. "How much blood did you give me, because I feel like I could run a marathon right now." Elena put her hand to her chest where the wound had been.

"Just enough for you to complain about" Damon joked still lying on his side. "It should be out of your system by now so you're safe" he said squeezing her arm.

Elena looked down at herself covered in dried blood. "I should shower."

"Do you want to talk about the other night? What do you remember?"

"Gun fire, wooden bullets, stakes, me yet again needing to be saved. Typical weekend." She said trying to laugh. "Who were they?"

"I only know there were some witches. Bonnie is working on it."

"Thanks Damon for helping with my brother and saving me" she said softly before jumping off the bed and heading to Damon's dresser to grab clothes she had left there from her stint at the Boarding House and headed to the bathroom. Elena looked in the mirror at herself. There was dried blood all over her chest above the neckline of her dress and the rest of the dress had large streaks of dried blood. She looked like she belonged in some slasher movie which is basically what her life had become. Elena felt numb as she climbed into the shower and just stood letting the water hit her body. She watched the water turn red as it swirled down the drain. Elena stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror again.

I never should have drunk Damon's blood, Elena thought. All I do is bring pain and death to those I love and who love me she scolded herself. Jeremy was shot , brought back to life and had been haunted by ghosts. Alaric lost Jenna. Bonnie was almost killed by Klaus. Caroline was turned into a vampire. Tyler was made a hybrid. Stefan lost his humanity and has been a prisoner to Klaus. And Damon, Damon almost died from a werewolf bite. All of these things because of me, because of their attempts to love and protect me she thought. It's too much. Too much loss and pain all because of her.

When Elena had closed the door to the bathroom, Damon sat up and the room started spinning. He stood up and his legs gave out. Damon dragged himself back up and he started to panic. He understood he was hurt worse than he originally thought. The bullets had been in too long. He needed blood and soon. Elena. He had to get Elena away from him. One Salvatore brother nearly getting her killed was bad enough, he can't let the other one finish the job.

Damon stumbled to the bathroom door and fell just before he reached it. Elena heard a thud and emerged from the bathroom to find Damon on the floor struggling to get up.

"Damon" she exclaimed rushing to his side. She wrapped her arm around his back to help him up and felt something wet on her arm. She looked at her arm and saw blood.

"Elena get out" Damon said urgently. Elena ignored him lifting up the back of his shirt.

"Damon there are still bullets in your back." Elena jumped up and ran to the bathroom and started rummaging through drawers looking for something to pull out the bullets. Getting frustrated she just started dumping the contents on the floor until she found tweezers.

"You said there were minor injuries. These are not minor. Let's move you to the bed." Elena said helping him up. Elena maneuvered him to the bed so he was lying face down. As soon as he was in the bed he passed out. Elena pulled his shirt off over his head then climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She extracted all three bullets. The wounds weren't completely healing. She then returned to the bathroom and retrieved a basin of water and bandages. She cleaned the wounds and bandaged them.

Elena left Damon to head downstairs to find him some blood. After searching for what seemed like forever she couldn't find any. There was none in the cooler in the basement or in the kitchen. Not even in the bar area. Not knowing what else to do she headed back upstairs. Elena curled up next to Damon running her hands through his hair. As she stared at him, she was over whelmed by her emotions for him. She couldn't deny it any more. She loved him and she hated herself for it. He had sacrificed and suffered so much for her. She didn't deserve his love. She didn't deserve Stefan's love either. Stefan was right, when he said she was every bit Katherine's doppelganger. The wake of her life was filled with death and destruction just like Katherine. Elena drifted off to sleep not knowing how to make it all right.

Elena woke a short time later alone. "Damon" she called. She headed downstairs and found him in the parlor sitting on the couch drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. He was pale and his movements seemed strained.

"You need blood."

"Well, duh, vampire" Damon said with his cocky grin, but Elena could see he was in pain.

"I couldn't find any in the house" Elena said with a lecturing tone.

"Stefan needed a snack Saturday" Damon tried to joke.

"I thought you kept a couple of bags hidden for emergencies."

"I gave them to Caroline" he said as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Why wouldn't you keep some for yourself?" Elena said the concern growing in her voice.

"I didn't know I was hurt and I knew I was sending her out to potential danger. I figured you would kill me if anything happened to her because she didn't have enough blood in her. Jack and I here can make it until Caroline brings more blood tomorrow night" Damon said holding up the bottle of Jack Daniels to her.

"Damon, you're still hurting" Elena said moving towards Damon.

"Keep your distance, Elena. I mean it. I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean, you could hurt me."

"I need blood, but I can hold off until Caroline brings some. But you shouldn't be near me, tempting me, as I could lose control and hurt you" he said wincing.

"At least go back to bed."

"Sure Mom" Damon snarked. He got up to head back upstairs and he made sure he took the long way to the stairs to put as much distance between himself and Elena as possible. Damon made it his room and collapsed on the bed.

Elena came in a minute later with a bottle of bourbon and handed him a glass. Their hands brushed as he took the glass from her.

"Thanks for the drink. You've fulfilled your nursing duties, but a uniform would have been nice" he said with a wink. "Now you need to leave," Damon said urgently.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Elena said moving to the couch. Damon saw the look on her face recognizing her 'I'm being stubborn so even think about arguing' look. He downed the bourbon and took a drink from the bottle of whiskey settling back against the pillows, the bottle resting against his chest.

Elena watched for over an hour as Damon fidgeted around the bed and she could see the pain on his face. She couldn't stand to see him suffer. Elena jumped up suddenly. "Damon you need blood. Take mine. Take what you need to make until everyone gets back tomorrow."

"Hell, no Elena." Damon said trying to sit up.

"Damon, you're weak from giving me your blood and getting shot to save me. I won't sit and watch you suffer for another 24 hours, especially knowing that you have already suffered for two days while I was out."

"Elena you don't know what you're suggesting. I could hurt you" he took a breath "or worse."

Elena moved to the bed, putting her hand to his cheek. "I trust you Damon. You won't hurt me. You'll stop."

Damon grabbed her hand and tried to push her away. "I can't Elena. I won't risk it."

While never taking her eyes off Damon she reached for the glass that had held his bourbon and smashed it on the bedside table. "I'm not giving you a choice Damon" she said picking up a piece of the broken glass. "I'm helping you." Elena went to cut her wrist but Damon used the last of his strength to grab Elena's hand and pulled her onto the bed under him.

Damon laid on top of Elena facing her nose to nose. He held her hand with the glass shard above her head and Elena let go of it. He could hear her blood pumping through her veins. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used and the vanilla scent of her lotion.

"Please let me help you Damon."

"You don't know what you're asking" Damon said with a pained looked on his face.

"You're not listening to what I'm telling you. I trust you," Elena said quietly.

Damon, this is Elena. This isn't sexual blood play with some bimbo. You don't have full control right now and could drain her he scolded himself. Damon could hear her heart beating rapidly and the smell of her was intoxicating. Yet again, this beautiful girl managed to surprise by trusting him, putting her life on the line to end his suffering. His resolve to resist her was weakening.

"Just try and relax. Don't, Don't fight," he whispered his voice trembling with fear.

Elena closed her eyes, took in a slow breath and turned her head exposing her jugular vein to Damon. Damon gently moved Elena's hair away and cradled her neck. He lowered his face gently resting the side of his face against Elena's cheek. His fangs came down and he took a slow deep breath, breathing in her scent. Elena could feel his breath on her neck and felt a wetness on her cheek as a single tear rolled down Damon's face falling on Elena.

Damon lowered his mouth, grazing Elena's neck, gently licking over the scars Stefan had left on Senior prank night. A shiver went up Elena's spine then she felt a slight prick as Damon's fang pierced her flesh. Then it was as if every nerve in her body was suddenly overloaded. Damon pulled her neck closer and moved his other hand down to her lower back wrapping it around her waist to pull their bodies tighter together.

Fuck me Damon thought. He had dreamt of what Elena would taste like and the sweetness that he felt going down his throat made him think he really had died and gone to heaven. He wanted her. He wanted all of Elena more than anything in his entire life. Damon could feel and smell Elena's arousal, but for once he couldn't take advantage and cross that line. He didn't deserve her, he had to stop.

Elena laced her hands in Damon's hair and arched her back into him trying to be closer. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, she just needed to feel Damon. All of him. Just when she thought she would explode from sheer ecstasy she felt herself fall against the mattress and Damon was gone.

Elena laid there blinking her eyes and trying to control her rapid breathing. She slowly sat up, turning her head to see Damon in the bathroom. Elena walked in and Damon was hunched over gripping the counter. She moved behind Damon and removed the bandages. She ran her hand over the perfect skin that lay beneath and breathed a sigh of relief. Before she knew what happened she was sitting on the counter with Damon staring into her eyes invading her personal space.

After staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Damon reached out and picked up a wash cloth wetting it. "Did I hurt you" he said gently pressing the cloth to the wound that was still oozing blood.

"No" she said reaching up to hold the cloth in place. Damon cupped her face with both of his hands.  
>"Please don't ever ask me to do that again" he said with a tortured look in his eyes.<p>

"I can't make that promise. I told you before I won't sit back and watch anyone else suffer or die for me."

Damon gripped the counter and dropped his head staring at the floor. "Sometimes I think you forget what we are, what we can do to you" he said sadly.

Elena reached out with her free hand to lift Damon's chin so he was looking at Elena again. "Klaus drained me, Stefan would have done the same not so long ago if Klaus hadn't realized the value of my blood. I have been kidnapped and threatened by vampires. I think I know better than anyone what vampires can do. But I also know that you would never hurt me."

The two just stared into each other's eyes, faces inches apart. Neither daring to move when there was a sudden scream and Elena jumped destroying the moment.

Damon stepped back and Elena suddenly started studying the floor.

"Stefan" Damon said moving back to his room looking for a shirt. He kept his back to Elena while he pulled his shirt on trying to resist the urge to race back kiss her, then tear their clothes off and bury himself deep inside of her.

Elena sat on the counter trying to catch her breath and fight her body's reaction to having had Damon so close.

"I'll go check on him. I haven't seen him since Tyler locked him up in the cellar" he said his anger growing at his brother.

Damon stalked out of the room. "Damon, wait" Elena called trailing behind him. Damon turned around quickly. "You need to pretend to hurt me."

"What?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Stefan said the compulsion was gone just before I was shot. We need to know if it's still gone or if its back. If we ask him he could easily lie. Do you know any other way to test it?"

"What do you mean the compulsion was gone? It can't be gone unless Klaus removes it or he dies. Does that mean Klaus is dead?" Damon asked pacing the hall.

"No, Stefan said something about someone promising him his freedom." Elena said shrugging her shoulders.

Damon sighed. "Crap."

"Damon, you know I'm right. We have to check."

"I know. Until the ripper is put to bed for good, the compulsion may be the only thing keeping him from draining you."

"I have an idea" Elena said.

Damon just sighed and motioned for her to lead the way downstairs Elena filling him in on her plan as they walked down the stairs.

Damon and Elena headed to the cellar and stopped at the top of the stairs and heard Stefan shouting. "Damon let me out. Damon I'm starving. Give me blood. Elena, I know you're there. You love me. Don't let me suffer. I need blood, please!" Stefan begged.

"Ready?" Elena said to Damon.

"Why do I always let you talk me into these crazy schemes" he said with his cocky smile.

"Usually it's you talking me into some crazy scheme. Now you know how I feel. Now make it look good" Elena said with a smile.

Elena ran to the cellar door. Stefan sniffed the air. "You let Damon feed from you. I'm starving and you let Damon feed from you!" Stefan said breathing heavily.

"No, Damon's hurt and he's out of control. I came down here trying to get away from him" Elena said trying to project fear into her voice.

Suddenly Damon was in front of Stefan's cell, pinning Elena against the door. "Hello, brother. How are you enjoying your cell? Things on the outside are pretty good. I've even getting a little taste of your girlfriend here since you drank all the blood in the house" Damon drawled.

Damon let his face change and lifted Elena up by her shirt and pinned her against the wall with his chest. Elena pushed against Damon's chest and begging him to stop. Damon moved down to Elena's neck piercing her skin, but restrained himself from drinking and waited.

"Damon, what are you doing? Klaus will stake both of us if you drain her."

Damon pulled back and set Elena gently back on the ground. He motioned with his head for Elena to head back upstairs. She nodded in agreement and walked away.

Stefan started to laugh. "You caught me in a moment of weakness. How did I ever doubt that my whipped big brother would ever hurt poor little Elena? She has obviously been hanging out with you too long, as I actually believed her, and Elena is a horrible liar."

"Jealous, brother."

Stefan hung his head to his chest. "So you and Elena are going to try and dry me out I assume. Why bother, Damon? You bugged me for years to drink human and give up my bunny-diet. I would think you'd be the proud big brother now. Show me some brotherly love and let me out."

Damon just smirked at Stefan. "You're a dick, Stefan. Good night."

Damon headed back up and found Elena sitting at the top of the cellar stairs. "This will work" Elena said quietly.

"We'll see." Damon said moving past Elena to head upstairs. Elena hesitated and turned to head up after him. Elena saw Damon sitting by the fire drinking. She walked over to sit next to him on the couch and he handed her a glass. She sipped at the drink, grimacing at the burn in her throat. Damon suddenly blurred away and came back.

"Let me look at your neck" Damon said.

"Its fine, really Damon."

"I did it, let me fix it" he said. "Plus, I can't have you getting any more blood on my silk sheets," he said with a cocky grin.

Elena sat up and brushed her hair back. Damon cleaned off the blood with a cloth and then applied a bandage.

"Thanks" Elena said quietly. They sat in silence for a while. "I should head to bed" Elena said getting up.

"Good night, Elena" Damon said smiling at her.

"Good night Damon." She said quietly heading upstairs.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Story summary: Stefan has embraced his ripper side and is under Klaus's compulsion to protect Elena. He protects her from bodily harm, but his lack of humanity leads him to finding any chance to belittle and torture Elena and Damon both physically and mentally. Damon and Elena are torturing themselves by denying their true feelings for each other. Elena was recently shot and admitted her feelings in her own deathbed confession. She was saved by Damon's blood. Even though Elena was shot she managed to vervain Stefan so they could lock him up. This chapter continues the aftermath of Elena getting shot. Please review!**

**Chapter 9**

The next afternoon Damon was in the cellar checking on Stefan who was no longer begging for blood but sat chained to his chair his head hanging against his chest when he heard a car pull up. He listened, Elena's heart was still in the slow of rhythm of sleep as she had gone upstairs to take a nap so he headed up to make sure whoever it was didn't wake her up.

Damon opened the door and saw Caroline emerge from the car. She kissed Tyler who then pulled away. Caroline headed into the house with a cooler in hand. "Where's the pup off to?"

"Back home to see his mom" Caroline said brushing past him into the house.

Caroline stopped near the stairs and handed over the cooler to Damon. "Here."

Damon pulled out a blood bag, popped the top and started to sip. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Not a sign of any supernatural activity other than us." She said with a sweet smile.

"Damn it. We need answers. Let's hope Sabrina the teenage witch has some. They should be back soon." Damon finished the blood bag and reached for a second.

"Did she talk about what happened at all?"

"A little. She wanted to wait for show and tell when everyone was here" Damon shrugged.

"Does she remember the conversation in the car? When she said, she loved you?"

"Caroline, I am not going to talk about this with you" Damon said in a harsh whisper. Just then Elena came down the stairs.

"Caroline! I am so happy you are back and okay." Elena said reaching the bottom of the stairs. Elena adjusted the collar on her shirt and went in for a hug. Damon headed to the kitchen to put the blood away.

Caroline pulled back suddenly and looked at Elena. He eyes dropped from her face to her neck and back again quickly.

"I need a blood bag, I will be right back" Caroline said and headed after Damon.

Caroline reached the kitchen just after Damon. He turned as she came in. She pushed him and he went crashing into the counter. "What was that for?" Damon exclaimed ready to fight back.

"Elena is my best friend. How could you feed on her?"

"Caroline, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Did you compel her? I was pulling for you as I thought you loved her." Caroline never gave Damon a chance to respond but blurred back to the stairs to Elena.

"We need to talk" Caroline said and dragged Elena to the living room.

"What's going on Caroline?" Elena whined.

"I'm sorry, but Damon compelled you and he fed on you" Caroline said giving Elena a pitiful look.

"Caroline, he didn't compel me."

"That's just what he made you think" Caroline said taking her hands.

"Caroline, listen to me. He was hurt. He was shot getting me to the car. He needed blood. He didn't want to take it. I made him."

"Why didn't he use a blood bag instead of using you?" Caroline looked at her in alarm.

"He's not evil incarnate, like everyone makes him out to be. He gave you the last two blood bags in the house to make sure you were strong enough in case you encountered anything out there. He was protecting you. He begged me to stay away" Elena yelled tears now streaming down her face and her breathing ragged.

"He was weak and in pain because of me and I couldn't watch that. He only took what he needed to tide himself over until you could get here. I knew he wouldn't hurt me." Elena was trying to control her breathing.

"Oh, Elena" Caroline said grabbing her into a hug. Elena started to cry harder. "He got hurt because of me, Caroline. I couldn't watch him suffer."

"I know, Lena. I know." Caroline and Elena just say hugging each other.

Caroline pulled back and looked at Elena. "Do you remember the car ride back here the other night?"

Elena froze looking at Caroline and her heart started to race. Flashes of her begging Damon to let her go and admitting she loved him came to her mind. Elena shook her head no.

"Elena, you know even if I weren't a vampire that could hear your heartbeat, I'm your best friend and can always tell when you're lying."

Elena looked at Caroline with wide sad eyes. She got up and turned on the radio to make sure Damon didn't overhear with his vampire hearing. "I can't Caroline. I can't remember it. No good will come of it. I can't be her. I can't be Katherine. Damon and Stefan hated each other for almost 150 years because of her. I won't do that to them."

"Elena. You can't help who you love." Caroline said gently.

"But it's wrong to love them both. Everyone I love ends up suffering. Misery and death follow me. They both should run away and never see me again." Elena put her head in her hands.

"Elena, you more than anyone, deserve love. You put all of us first even if it means putting yourself in harms way. If Damon makes you happy then be with him. If you want to wait for Stefan, that's okay too."

Caroline hugged Elena, "Stay put and we'll finish this conversation. I'll be right back." Caroline walked to the kitchen. Damon was standing with his back to her and was gripping the counter with white knuckles.

Without turning around he growled "Get out Caroline before I stake you like I wanted to do months ago."

Caroline crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Get over the whole 'I'm a badass vampire that could care less what everyone thinks.' I came to apologize."

Damon slowly turned to face Caroline fists clenched.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't hurt Elena."

"Whatever" Damon snarked releasing his clenched fists.

"And thank you. You gave me the last of your blood to make sure I had healed and was strong enough to defend myself. Thanks for looking out for me. "Caroline moved to Damon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Forget about it Barbie" he said relaxing against the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

Caroline gave him a hip bump. "She remembers." Damon looked at Caroline and his eyes widened a bit and Caroline was gone.

Damon groaned internally. She had been awake for over a day and hadn't given any indication of remembering the car ride. Elena didn't mean it when she said she loved him. She wanted to leave him with something nice to remember her by before she died. 'It will always be Stefan' rang in Damon's ears. It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve her, once Stefan is fixed he is the better man. She belongs with him.

Caroline headed back and sat next to Elena when the front door slammed open and Bonnie charged into the house followed by Jeremy and Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Alaric as he stopped, watching Bonnie and Jeremy retreat farther into the house.

"I pulled in right after them and Bonnie just jumped out of the car yelling she never wanted to see Jeremy again."

"Hey are you okay?" Alaric looked Elena up and down looking for any permanent injuries.

"I'm fine thanks, Ric."

Everyone made it to the parlor where Damon was pouring himself a drink. "Well, the gang's all here" Damon smirked. He noticed Bonnie was seething and moving away from Jeremy.

"What's up with witchy and baby Gilbert?" Damon asked no one in particular.

"Jeremy, Bonnie, what happened? Are you both okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Elena. Ask your brother why." Bonnie said through her tears.

Elena looked at her brother in confusion. "Jer?"

Jeremy looked around the room sheepishly. "I can still see and talk to Anna."

"What?" Alaric and Elena said in unison.

Caroline moved to put her arms around Bonnie who was crying. "You're still talking to your dead ex-girlfriend?" Caroline asked. "I'm sorry Bonnie" she whispered.

Elena flopped on the couch just staring at her brother. Alaric walked over to Damon who already had a drink ready and placed it in Alaric's outstretched hand without taking his eyes off of Jeremy.

"So Mr. 'I can see dead people' what does little Annabelle have to say?" Damon asked cocking his head.

"Damon" Elena chided.

Damon moved his gaze to Elena. "What? We need answers and if we have to get them from the other side so be it." Damon looked back to Jeremy who had now flopped down on the couch across from Elena. "Spill" he said urgently.

"We weren't finding anything and Bonnie wasn't having any luck with the magic side either. Anna kept saying she wanted to help. So I asked her if she could find anything that would help us."

"And" Alaric asked knocking back his drink.

"Damon was right. There were witches involved that night. But the stakes and wooden bullets weren't because they were hunting vampires. They knew their real target was being protected by vampires." Jeremy moved his gaze to Elena.

"They want me dead. No more doppelganger, no more hybrids." Elena said matter of factly.

"Somehow the original witch is communicating from their side. Since there seems to no success in killing Klaus, they are going after Elena." Jeremy continued.

"They want to restore the balance of nature" Bonnie said quickly leaning her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"How did they track her" Damon said staring at his drink trying to control his anger.

"Simple locater spell. They somehow got a hold of something of Elena's to do the spell. I've put a cloaking spell on her so she can't be tracked anymore. She should be safe for a while."

"This doesn't change anything" Alaric said. "We still need to find a way to kill Klaus. If he dies the balance is restored and this is over."

After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie headed to the kitchen, Caroline at her heels. Elena looked from her brother to Bonnie. Jeremy was resting his head on the back of the couch his eyes closed. Elena jumped up and followed Bonnie.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she pulled Bonnie into a hug. "I'm so sorry my brother is an idiot. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, he's your brother Elena. I just can't talk to you about this, he's your family and you have to ultimately be on his side."

Elena gave Bonnie another squeeze and Caroline came over to join the hug. The three eventually headed back in and sat on the couch. Jeremy had moved to the corner of the room near the door.

"Since I wasn't there, can anyone explain to me how Elena got shot in the first place when Stefan was there and supposed to protect her for Klaus?" Alaric asked pouring himself another drink.

Everyone turned to look at Elena. "Somehow the witches temporarily lifted the compulsion distracting him." Elena fought the tears as she remembered the pain of Stefan refusing to turn his humanity back on. "I was worried if this version of Stefan was loose someone could get hurt so I hit him with a vervain dart." Elena avoided telling them that she was shot before hitting him with the dart and he tried to drink from her to make sure she died.

"They lifted the compulsion?" Bonnie asked.

"Its back, we checked" Damon said and Elena gave him a look to make sure he didn't provide any more details. He gave her a smirk in return.

"He's back to sunshine and roses Stefan that is a minion of Klaus." Damon moved to an empty armchair and sat down putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll look into any spells that may be able to do it again" Bonnie said giving Elena's hand a squeeze.

"Michael seems like our only option right now. We refocus our efforts there," Alaric said. He turned to Damon, "Still no word from Katherine?"

"No, the last message said she was having trouble waking him. She said it might take a while. I say we give her another week and then we go play hunt and seek with daddy vampire slayer" Damon grinned.

"I need some sleep, so I'm heading out." Alaric moved to give Elena a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I assume you're sticking around here to keep an eye on Stefan?" Elena looked over at Jeremy and Alaric followed her gaze.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Let me talk to him before you go." Elena walked outside to follow Jeremy who had already started heading to Alaric's car.

"Jeremy." Jeremy looked at Elena and scowled.

"Leave it Elena." He turned to climb into the car.

Elena grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders. "No, I won't Jeremy. Why? Why are you not letting her go?"

"I loved her. I still love her. Everyone leaves me Elena. They all leave and I don't get a chance to say good-bye. Mom and Dad, Vicki, Anna, Jenna, Uncle John. This a chance to get someone back." The sorrow in his voice broke Elena's heart.

"But it's a lie Jeremy. She's dead and gone. Are you going to love a ghost the rest of your life?"

Elena scans the area around Jeremy. "Anna, if you can hear me, let him go. He's at the beginning of his life. Let him live it."

"Please Jer, we're here. I love you. Ric loves you. Bonnie loves you. You have to let go of what was and move on if you are ever going to be happy" she said pulling Jeremy into a hug tears falling from both their eyes. Elena heard Jeremy whisper "Good-bye" and she squeezed him tighter.

"Do you want me to come home tonight?"

"No, I need to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow" Jeremy said heavily and climbed into Alaric's car.

Elena went back in the house as Caroline and Bonnie were preparing to leave. They exchanged hugs and said they would see each other the next day.

Elena stood in the foyer trying to figure out what to do. She moved to the cellar stairs and descended.

"I'm deemed with another visit. How nice, Elena" she heard from Stefan before she reached the door. Elena slid the lock and entered. She slid down the wall sitting down and stared at Stefan strapped to the chair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Nothing a little blood wouldn't cure" Stefan quipped.

"You'll have to suck it up. I'm not giving you any."

"Did you mean what you said the other night? Loving me isn't worth turning your humanity back." Elena wrung her hands and stared at her shoes.

"Yes."

Elena looked up at Stefan whose head hung chin to his chest. "Feel something Stefan. Get angry at me for locking you in here, feel brotherly love for Damon, get mad at Klaus for compelling and controlling you. Feel something." She said softly.

"Are you just going to sit there and wait for me to dry out Elena? You've read my journals, are you such a masochistic as to want that future for yourself?"

Elena stood up and approached Stefan. She touched his cheek. "I still have hope you're in there Stefan. I will support you however I can, but I can't help you until you have hope yourself that you can have your life back. For now I will go be a good sister to Jeremy, be a friend to Bonnie, find a way to be happy. I won't wait on you to return to live my life." Elena softly places a kiss on Stefan's forehead. "I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life."

Elena headed upstairs to go to bed reaching into her pocket to pull out the necklace Stefan gave her so long ago. She smiled at the memory of it then headed down the hall to Stefan's room. She opened the door and walked inside. The room is full of Stefan. His books and journals and it looks the same as when she would spend time there with him. She walked over to the bed taking in a large breath before slowly exhaling. The necklace dangled from her hand and she brought it to her lips kissing it softly. She placed it gently on his pillow. "Good-bye Stefan" she said a tear falling from her cheek. She left the room closing the door behind her. Whether it was good-bye for now or forever she didn't know.

ow


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Story summary: Stefan has embraced his ripper side and is under Klaus's compulsion to protect Elena. He protects her from bodily harm, but his lack of humanity leads him to finding any chance to belittle and torture Elena and Damon both physically and mentally. Damon and Elena are torturing themselves by denying their true feelings for each other. Elena was recently shot and admitted her feelings in her own deathbed confession. She was saved by Damon's blood. Even though Elena was shot she managed to vervain Stefan so they could lock him up. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Vampire Diaries show or characters.**

**Chapter 10**

Damon headed to the cellar to check on Stefan. He had been locked up with no blood for a week.

"It's bad enough you and Elena have me stuck down here in an attempt to dry me out, but I don't need the frequent visits."

"But its family bonding day in vampire rehab." Damon circled around Stefan. He leaned over behind him and whispered in his ear. "Tell me Stefan, how _do _you feel."

"Go away Damon" he said dropping his head back to his chest.

Damon moved to the front of him cocking his head to the side eyeing Stefan. "You really have given up haven't you?"

Without thinking, Damon moved over to Stefan and broke the chains that bound him to the chair. Stefan looked at him with surprise. Damon walked out the cellar door paused and turn around to face Stefan. "I, for one could use a drink, how about you?" Damon smirked as he jogged upstairs.

Stefan got up and walked out of cell heading for the stairs. A blood bag hit Stefan in the chest and he caught it before it hit the floor. He looked up and saw Damon at the top of the stairs. "Drink up, brother. Can't have a ripper rampage spoiling my fun."

A short time later Damon and Stefan walk into a dive bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. There was awful country music blaring and lots of plaid shirt and denim clad customers sitting at dingy tables and at the bar.

Damon felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Damon's phone" he answered in his usually cocky tone.

"Damon, how's Stefan?" Elena heard music through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Not really sure, but I think I am highly over dressed." Damon looked around as strode through the bar with a look of slight disgust.

"I'll be at the bar" Stefan said coldly walking past Damon.

"Is that Stefan? You let him out?" Elena asked her anger rising.

"I'm going off book. I know what I'm doing E-L-E-N-A." Damon hung up moving to lean against the bar next to Stefan.

"What are we drinking?"

"Something a little warmer, a little blonder." Stefan gave a half wave to the female blonde bartender that was heading their way. The blonde smiled at the Salvatore brothers.

Damon looked down and eyed bartender's name tag. "Callie, I will have a shot of your best whiskey." Damon flashed her a smile then looked into Callie's eyes "And my brother would also like a drink." He grabbed her wrist and using his body to hide what would come next, handed her wrist to Stefan.

"What's the catch Damon."

"No catch brother, it's on me." Damon said with a grin.

Stefan grabbed her wrist and drank greedily. Callie just had a dazed look on her face from Damon's compulsion. After a few moments Stefan let her wrist go.

Damon knocks back his shot and motioned for a bottle. The brothers move to a table and start playing quarters.

Stefan sunk a quarter perfectly in the glass. "Who knew Saint Stefan would be good at a drinking game."

"Its precision born out boredom. All those years on the bunny diet that allowed me contemplate the guilt, feel the weight of the world, wallowing in self loathing."

"All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you were and you finally agree with me?" Damon sat bank in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"You're just jealous that I am living life on the edge now."

"I happen to like living on the edge Stefan, it's your inability to keep from falling off of it that is the problem. You're all or nothing. You can't just be." Damon was growing frustrated with Stefan. He got up and headed to the bar motioning to the bartender as he went for another round for himself and Stefan.

Damon lounged against the bar leaning on his elbows. Stefan sauntered up next to him crossing his arms and facing Damon. 'Fess up, Damon. What's really with the jailbreak?"

"I thought you could use a hug Stefan." Damon jests throwing back a shot.

"You know Elena will be mad and we both know you care what she thinks" Stefan said with a sneer.

Damon turns to face Stefan his eyes on fire. He didn't like him brining up Elena and he certainly did not like Stefan throwing his feeling about Elena in his face. "You've give up. You can be Klaus's little bitch or you can do something about it." Damon stood up to his full height glaring at Stefan. "You seem to have had no problem being a complete dick to me, why not take some that pent up sibling hostility and use it against Klaus."

Stefan was leaning back against the bar about to make a snide remark when a man suddenly stood before them. He was of average height dressed in a blazer and dress pants.

"I may be able to help with taking care of Klaus."

Damon snapped his head in the man's direction. "The Salvatore Brother's I presume."

Stefan slowly stood up straight. "Michael."

"Correct. I am looking for Klaus and I understand you can help me find him." Michael said staring Stefan down. Damon was looking from Michael to his brother watching the events unfold.

"Where is Klaus?" Michael asked.

"Can't tell you."

"When was the last time you spoke with him."

"Can't tell you. I am compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my mouth shut." Stefan said arms crossed staring down at Michael.

Michael suddenly plunged his hand into Damon's chest, squeezing his heart. "Careful Stefan, one wrong move and his heart is gone. Now, where is Klaus." Damon grunts in pain as Michael and Stefan stare at each. "One twist and he's dead, unless you don't care of course."

"He can't care. He's been compelled to turn his emotions off." Damon wheezed glancing at Stefan to see if there was any reaction.

"Come on Stefan. Is your link to Klaus so strong that you would let you brother die?"

Stefan looked torn and he looked quickly from Michael to Damon. Stefan was trying to figure out a way to answer Michael that would be allowed by the compulsion Klaus put on him. Not receiving a response from Stefan yet he turned to Damon. "You're right he is a dead end, and so are you Damon."

"Wait" Stefan said reaching out to touch Michael's arm as Damon continued to feel his heart being squeezed. "I can bring him back. I can Klaus to Mystic Falls."

Michael smiled and pulled his hand from Damon's chest eliciting a gasp from Damon who then slumped against the bar. Michael reached for a towel that was had been left on the bar wiping Damon's blood from his hand.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Michael said with a sneer. He tossed the bloody towel back on the bar. "Bring Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake into his heart. Fail and I will drive it through yours" he said leaning towards Stefan. Damon and Stefan blinked and he was gone.

Not wanting to hang around in case Michael wanted another chat, Damon headed out to the car with Stefan at his shoulder seeming just as eager to leave.

"I give you ten points for flare" Damon quipped. "Certainly waited until the last second to have your break through."

"I didn't have a break through" Stefan said picking up his pace.

"Ooohhh, my brother is about to die and I have to save him for like the billionth time." Damon slaps Stefan on the back giving him a sidelong glance. "Better watch out, Brother, you're humanity is showing."

Stefan stopped walking. Sensing Stefan was no longer moving, Damon turned back around to face him. "You're right Damon. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. Not tied to anything or anyone."

Damon looked away chuckling at Stefan. Stefan caught his eye, "You see, I didn't do this for you Damon. I did it for myself."

Damon snickered and whispered "Sure Stefan, whatever you say." He turns around to get into the car. Stefan grabbed his shoulder forcing Damon to face him again.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Why is everyone trying to save me?" Stefan asked the anger obvious on his face.

"Because I have to Stefan." Damon shot back his anger boiling over. "Because you're in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life. Because I owe you. You're my brother and I can't let you just sit and rot. Plus there is girl at home that loves you and hopes that the man she loves can be saved."

"Aahh, better be careful brother. You're humanity is showing." Stefan could sense Damon's anger rising to the surface and decided to push more. "Appealing to the love I once had for Elena won't do any good Damon. That love isn't worth going back to Stefan that snacked on Wild Kingdom."

This caused Damon to lose the control of the anger that boiling inside him. He punched Stefan knocking him to the ground. Stefan looked up Damon with smirk and blurred at him, but Damon anticipated and threw him to the ground. Once he was down he kicked him in the ribs. Stefan just laid on the ground and laughed.

**A/N: Writer's block has somewhat set in I am not super happy with this chapter. Please review, I welcome suggestions! I known all along how I want to end this, but have been struggling to transition to the end. I used the episode 8 Ordinary People to help with the some of the transition. Next chapter is Damon/Elena focused so stay tuned…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all that are following this story. Warning-mature themes in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries character or TV show.**

**Chapter 11**

Elena had spent the day with Rebekah. She had finally returned after disappearing from the nightclub chaos. She ran as she thought it was Michael after her. Elena learned that she believed Michael had killed her mother and had been chasing her and her siblings for over 1,000 years. Elena had been doing research with Ric and Bonnie and they had uncovered some ancient hieroglyphs that told the story of what really happened to the original witch, who was her mother. Elena was forced to tell Rebekah that it was not her father that killed her mother, but her brother Klaus, shattering the world she had formulated over the past 1,000 years.

Elena emerged from her bathroom and jumped slightly as she saw Damon sprawled on her bed. She secretly loved seeing him in her bed, but being in such close proximity made her heart race. He seemed rather smug. I wish I could just go back to hating him. My life would so much simpler, Elena thought. She signed. "Damon, seriously."

Damon folded his arms behind his head and turned to smile at her. "We got Michael."

"What? How?" Elena stepped toward the bed.

"No, idea. I guess Katherine came through. Told you I had it." He was wearing his smug smile. Damon then sighed and batted his eyes at Elena. She started pulling on the covers signaling for him to move, but Damon just continued to stare at her smiling. "Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you have been planning your rant all day."

"I'm not going to yell at you." Elena gave up trying to pull the covers all the way down and tossed them over top of Damon so she could climb into bed.

"Why, not? I went behind your back, freed Stefan and it back fired. He's an even bigger dick than ever, just now he is dick on our side." Damon flashed a smile.

"I think I got Rebekah on our side too." Elena pulled the covers up and stared briefly at the ceiling.

"Really?" Damon asked with surprise turning his head towards her. "What did you learn from her?"

"I had to break her heart and tell her the truth about her family. I learned that she's just a girl. She lost her mom too young. She loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her." Elena looked at Damon, understanding her similarities to Rebekah and the depth of her feelings that she had been fighting for so long hit her full force. Damon must have noticed the change in her face as he gave her a quizzical look. She tried to calm her heart before it started racing, fighting back the desire to kiss him and give in to the raw passion and emotions he always seemed to elicit from her. Elena took a breath, "When it's all said and done, there is nothing more important than the bond of family."

Damon rolled on his side facing Elena and sighed. "Tell that to my brother."

Elena gave a small laugh and she rolled to face Damon. "I'm not mad at you for letting him out Damon." She said quietly staring into his blue eyes. "I think you are going to be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It will because he loves you."

"Can we talk about the rest tomorrow?" Elena looked into Damon's eyes and snuggled under the blanket inching closer to him. She snuck one last look at him and closed her eyes.

"Sure" he said quietly. Damon was shocked she hadn't kicked him out and he could tell by her breathing and heart rate she had already fallen sleep. If she wasn't kicking him out, then he wasn't leaving. Damon kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt dropping it on the floor. He moved under the blankets and watched Elena sleep. Just being like this with her gave him a sense of peace he rarely had experienced in his human or undead life. What did he see a moment ago in her face? Damon thought. Damon knew she cared about him, but that look seemed like more. They still hadn't talked about her saying she loved him in the car. Damon was scared to ask and feel the rejection he knew would come. She has such a big heart, even on her own death bed, she was trying to do something to give _him_ comfort. Give him a beautiful memory to hold on to so he wouldn't go off the deep end like with Katherine. Damn Elena and her compassion.

Elena woke and thought she must be dreaming. There was a strong arm across her hip and a bare chest pressed against her back. She didn't need to move to realize Damon stayed. She opened one eye and saw her clock said 4 am. She clamped her eyes shut, pulled the blanket back up tighter and pressed herself back into Damon relishing in the safety and peace she felt in that moment.

Sunlight streaming through the window woke Elena for the second time. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. She lifted her head and looked around the room. She was alone, no sign of Damon anywhere. She rolled over and grabbed the pillow Damon had slept on pulling it close. She could still smell him on it and tried to fight the disappointment at him being gone. Elena sat up and swung her legs onto the floor. Get up, shower, get dressed, face the day, Elena. No time for feelings.

Elena emerged from the bathroom after spending 30 minutes letting the steaming water hit her and trying to avoid thinking of what her life was. If they really had Michael, would this soon be over? Would more people get hurt in some scheme to save her? How much more of a price must be paid because she had the misfortune of being born the doppelganger? Elena pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

As Elena emerged from her bedroom, she smelled coffee. She headed to the kitchen and found Damon putting pastries on a plate. He was wearing a button down black shirt and dark jeans different than the black t-shirt he had been wearing the night before. He handed her a cup of coffee and pushed the pastries toward her.

"Thanks" Elena said picking up a Danish and leaning against the kitchen island. Damon leaned against the counter watching her eat, sipping his coffee. He had woken and decided to go home, shower, change and grab some breakfast to give himself some time to think. For months he had been sensing the feelings and electricity with Elena and the confession from the previous week had him confused and on edge. The knowledge that they would be soon be facing Klaus, and for all he knew he would die in the melee that was bound to happen. He felt an urge to confront those feeling and lay all the cards on the table with Elena.

Elena was sipping her coffee. "We still haven't really talked in depth about the night you were shot. Should we be swapping death bed confessional stories?" Damon asked trying to keep his tone light.

"Don't Damon." Elena put her mug on the island and turned to leave the room.

Fuck it Damon said to himself. Damon grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back towards him. "After everything that has happened I need to know what's real. Tell me what's real."

"Please, don't. I ca-can't, I won't be like h-her." Elena stuttered.

"What?"

"The night you almost died, she said it was okay to love you both like she did. But it's not. You and Stefan have spent lifetimes hating each other over Katherine. She hurt you so badly, I can't let that happen again. You and Stefan can't risk losing each other over me. I can't let history repeat and be like her." Elena tried to pull away tears streaming down her face.

"Do you feel something for me?" Damon asked desperation in his voice and eyes.

"Yes" Elena admitted.

"Am I a means to an end?" Damon asked pulling her closer.

"What?" Elena's breathes were coming in rasps and her heart was beating faster as she and Damon drew closer.

"Whatever feelings you have for me, is it just so I will stick around to help you fix Stefan?" Damon's eyes searched Elena's face scared he was pushing her, scared he was setting himself up for the worst rejection of his life.

"Of course not" Elena whispered.

Damon moved his hands to Elena's face. "Then you're nothing like her" Damon whispered pulling her into a kiss. Elena felt her need for him rise. It felt so right to be with him. She didn't want to fight her feelings anymore. Stop it Elena, you're risking his life if you admit your feelings. Elena pulled back and saw the hurt and rejection all of Damon's face.

"You deserve more than the pain and suffering that comes with loving me, Damon. Leave me. Forget about me. You deserve so much better." Elena was sobbing and started to drop to her knees but Damon caught her and gently lowered her down and kneeled in front of her.

Damon half laughed to himself wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm the evil brother, Elena. What I deserve is to be alone, unloved and miserable my entire existence. You deserve someone that can make you feel safe and happy, someone that loves you for the beautiful selfless person that you are. Someone good and kind and places you above everything else in their life." Damon's eyes took on a look of sorrow and he gently brushed Elena's hair from her face stroking her cheek. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes to be near, but I know I don't deserve you. When we fix Stefan, he deserves you. He's the hero of the story and I'm the villain" he said with a sad grin as a single tear rolled down his face.

Elena felt like her heart was breaking seeing the sadness in his face. He was stubborn, arrogant, rash, but he was so full of passion and life. Ironic since he's dead. He made her feel safe and alive. Every nerve in her body was constantly on fire when he was near her. When they were together it was like a missing piece to her soul had been found. Elena desperately wanted to love him.

Elena reached out and touched his cheek staring into his beautiful blue eyes as he stared down into hers. She hesitated, but then leaned towards him. The kiss started out gentle and tentative. Elena reached her hand into Damon's hair pulling him tighter and the kiss turned desperate. Months of pent up denied passion and emotions flowed in that kiss. Elena felt herself being lifted onto the counter Damon standing between her legs. Damon pulled back suddenly and Elena was practically panting from the intensity of their kiss.

"Tell me this is what you want Elena" Damon said his eyes filled with passion and longing. "Tell me you won't regret this tomorrow."

Elena reached up and touched his cheek and Damon bent his head in response to the touch. "Make love to me Damon, please."

Damon didn't hesitate but crashed back into Elena for another kiss. Elena parted her lips to allow Damon access to her mouth and the kiss deepened. Reaching down, Damon picked up Elena's legs and she wrapped them tightly around Damon's waist. Before Elena knew it she felt her back against her bedroom door. Damon started trailing kisses down her neck, reaching his hand under her t-shirt to stroke her back. Damon deftly undid her bra as he slide his hand under the material to gently massage and rub at her nipple making it snap to attention. Elena fumbled with the buttons on Damon's shirt before she was able to get it open and it fell to the floor. Damon pulled Elena's shirt and bra off and kissed his way down to her breasts pulling one into his mouth twirling his tongue over her nipple. Elena moaned softly. Damon could smell as her arousal heightened and it took every ounce of self control not to just rip their pants off and thrust himself into her. He had dreamt about his first time with Elena for months and he wanted this to be something she would never forget.

Elena felt herself flying in the air briefly before landing on something soft. Elena was laying on her bed, with Damon standing between her legs with his patented smirk. Damon lowered himself and trailed kisses down her chest gently sucking on each breast before moving down kissing just above the waist of her jeans. Elena's breathes were coming faster. Damon slowly undid her jeans and pulled them and her underwear slowly down her legs kissing her olive skin as he went. Once her jeans were her in a heap on the floor he stood up looking down at her admiring every inch. "God, you're beautiful."

Damon reached for his belt, but Elena quickly pushed herself up onto her knees so they were on eye level. Her eyes full of lust and desire, "let me do that." As Damon stood before her, Elena started to gently kiss his chest. Damon hissed at the pleasure of feeling those gentle kisses on his body. As she kissed and caressed his chest she slowly undid his belt and the button on his jeans. She reached inside his jeans and was not the least surprised to find he was going commando. She gently stroked him up and down him as she kissed down his body. Elena pushed his jeans down releasing Damon's erection that was not becoming painful at how aroused he was by Elena's ministrations.

Damon stepped out of his jeans as Elena lowered herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands up Damon's thighs and gently licked the underside of this erection before gently taking him into her mouth. "Shit Elena" Damon moaned as his hands tangled in her hair. Damon could feel his control slipping and new this could be over before it got started as Elena continued to slowly draw the length of Damon in and out of her mouth.

Elena was suddenly flat on her back and looking at a very smug Damon. "Why Miss Gilbert you are a naughty vixen aren't you? But now it's my turn."

"No fair" Elena pouted as Damon kissed her pulse point moving his kisses down her collar bone. "I didn't get to finish my turn."

Damon pinched her nipple smirking up at her. "Haven't we already established that I don't play fair?" Damon then took her breast into his mouth sucking and gently nibbling at her nipple. Elena moaned arching her back into him.

Damon kissed every inch of her body eliciting sighs and moans as he went. Damon moved between Elena's legs kissing her thigh. He felt Elena tense slightly as she realized what he was about to do. "Relax 'Lena, this will be amazing for you." He put his hand gently on her stomach rubbing small circles across her skin to help her relax. He kissed her other thigh and gently spread he legs wider to accommodate the width of his shoulders. Damon gently moved his tongue over her wet heat and Elena bucked up slightly in response. Damon used his hand on her stomach to keep her still as he explored her with his tongue.

"Oh, Damon" were the only coherent words that Elena could form as he massaged her clit with his tongue. Damon couldn't believe this really happening. Elena smelled and tasted better than he had ever dreamed. He gently inserted a finger and then a second resulting in a cry of pleasure from Elena. She clutched the sheets with one hand and moved her other hand to twist into his hair. He continued to pump his fingers inside her quickening the pace while massaging her clit in more frantic circles. Elena could feel the tingling start in her toes and work its way through her whole body and as she went rigid as she experience the most intense orgasm of her life.

Moving back up to settle between her legs his erection at her entrance, Damon stroked Elena's cheek allowing her to catch her breath. "That. Was. Amazing." She managed to get out between breaths.

"I aim to please" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Elena pulled him down to into another passionate kiss. Elena lifted her hips slightly indicating what she wanted. "Please Damon. I need to feel you inside of me."

Damon slowly entered Elena and pausing to allow her to adjust to his size. He thought his little undead heart just skipped a bit at the feeling of being inside Elena. It felt like home, like being inside Elena was the only place he should be and making love to her was the only thing he should be doing the rest of his life.

Damon slowly started to move inside of her. "Fuck, Elena." She was so tight and wet for him he felt like a teenage boy that may only last 2 minutes, but years of practice taught him how to maintain his control in order to make this amazing for her.

Elena threw her head back in ecstasy at the feeling of Damon moving inside of her. Moaning she dug her nails into his shoulders. They quickly found a rhythm sensing what each wanted as if they had been lovers for years. Elena pushed up on Damon's hip to flip them over. She slowly rode him, rising and lowering along the full length of him. Elena looked down at Damon as he closed his eyes moaning Elena's name. She leaned over biting at his nipple her hair grazing across his chest and Damon growled in response. Elena smirked to herself enjoying that she could elicit that kind of response from him. Damon opened his eyes and felt his control start to slip at he watched the most beautiful creature with a look of pure pleasure on her face as she rode him. He bucked his hips slightly, quickening the pace. He reached between them rubbing her clit. He could feel her orgasm building. Damon flipped them over pressing Elena back into mattress, drawing one of her legs up towards her chest to allow for deeper penetration. Elena arched her back crying out as he reached her g-spot.

Damon wound his hand into Elena's moving it above her head. "Elena, look at me." Elena's brown eyes full of passion and love locked onto Damon's that were full of love and desire. Elena's whole body tensed and Damon felt her walls clench around him and she cried "I love you Damon" her eyes never wavering from Damon's causing him to release deep inside her seconds later. As their bodies slowly relaxed and stopped twitching, Damon brushed his hand along Elena's face, "I love you too." He then buried his face in her neck as she stroked his hair while he remained inside her.

"I'm scared Damon. How am I any better than Katherine?"

"I meant what I said earlier. You're nothing like her" Damon said softly into her neck. Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Katherine was right that night about one thing. It is okay to love us both. As much as I can hate Stefan I know that he's my brother and the only family I have. Even if he can be a royal asshat. We're big boys, we'll figure out how to co-exist with only one of us able to be with you."

"I can't be the reason you hate each other. I would never want something to come between me and Jeremy."

"Be honest with us and do what your heart tells you. In the end if its Stefan you want I'll walk away but I won't go far. You're stuck with me in some way forever whether it's as a friend to my brother's girlfriend or lover." Damon surprised himself by his own words. He actually meant it. This time if Stefan was chosen he wouldn't walk away from his brother which meant he couldn't walk away from Elena either.

Elena wanted to admit she could never be with Stefan. Things could never be the same with him. She loved him, but loving him was never easy. They had to fight too hard to be together. She would always love Stefan, but she was _in_ love with Damon. Her fear of doing to them what Katherine had done froze her tongue.

"She never loved me, you know."

"Katherine?"

"I was a toy for her when she was bored and a means to capitalize on sibling rivalry to get Stefan to fall even harder for her. In her own sick and twisted way she really only loved Stefan."

"I'm sorry." Elena rarely saw this side of Damon. He always hid behind his arrogant and glib attitude and she knew that she was the only one that saw these brief moments behind the façade.

"Just like her it seems like everyone that loves me pays a price. My life is a wake of death and destruction same as Katherine's."

Damon pushed himself onto his forearms running his hands through her hair his eyes filling with a look of pain. "You tried to let yourself die to protect me and my brother. Katherine was a self centered bitch that never gave a second thought to anyone but herself. She sought to hurt and destroy whereas you think only of others. Never think you're like her again."

Damon gave her a crushing kiss. Elena could feel him growing hard inside of her and she moaned as she could feel him fill her. Damon slowly started to move again.

"Serious discussions over for now. Time for round two, Ms. Gilbert."

"I like the sound of that Mr. Salvatore" she breathed running her nails down his back raising her hips to meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh, god, Elena" Damon cried out. He raised himself to knees and Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist. He turned them and Elena felt herself pressed against her head board as Damon supported her with one arm while needing her breast with the other. He kissed and sucked at her neck and resisted the urge to bite her. That could come later. Today was about reveling in being with Elena, inside Elena. About pretending that she didn't love Stefan, pretending that Klaus didn't want to kill him, pretending Michael might not hunt them all down and stake them where they stood.

Their pace quickened and Damon pounded into her as Elena cried out Damon's name over and over. Their first time was about showing love and tenderness. This time was a release of denied desire and need for each other's bodies. Damon shifted his hips a little finding the angle that sent Elena over the edge. Damon quickly followed calling out her name. The two collapsed back on the bed limbs and sheets all tangled.

"No regrets, Elena?" Damon panted.

"No regrets, Damon. I love you." Elena laid across his chest and fell asleep a small smile on her lips.

"I love you." Damon pulled her close sighing in contentment and quickly followed Elena into sleep.

Damon woke up saw that evening had descended on them. The streetlights shining outside through Elena's curtains caused intricate shadows to play across her skin. Damon looked down and smiled at seeing Elena's head resting on his shoulder, her leg and arm thrown across his body as if to keep him from running away. As if he could ever run away now.

A car pulled in the driveway and Damon turned his head to look at the clock. "Elena" he said stroking her cheek. "Elena, wake up." Elena lifted her head giving Damon a smile.

"Hi." She said sleeply.

"Hi, back. We might want to get up. Alaric and Jeremy are home. Unless you want round three" he wiggled his eyes.

Elena picked up her phone seeing missed messages. "Crap! I was supposed to meet Alaric to finish reviewing the research to make sure we didn't miss anything." Elena jumped up and started pulling on clothes. "Go out the window and come back to the front door like you were just coming here for dinner."

Damon listened to Alaric and Jeremy as he pulled his pants on. "I have left 10 messages. She was supposed to meet us an hour ago" Damon heard Alaric say. The door opened and Jeremy said "Try Damon. If anyone would know where she is and if she's safe it would be him."

Alaric pulled out his phone stepping through the front door pressing 1 on his speed dial which was Damon. How had that happened, that a vampire was the first number in his speed dial? Alaric put the phone to his ear and heard a ringing from the kitchen. He moved to the kitchen and saw a phone on the counter. He picked it up and saw on the caller ID _Alaric_. He turned around and saw Damon's coat hung on a kitchen chair.

Damon sat on the bed slowly buttoning his shirt. "No need to hurry anymore" he said giving Elena a smirk.

"Why?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Well someone distracted me by begging for sex and I left my phone on the counter. Big bad daddy vampire slayer just called it in a panic looking for you. He's a smart man, I guess he will put two and two together."

Suddenly footsteps were heard on the stairs followed by a rap on the door. "Elena, Jeremy and I have dinner downstairs if you want to eat."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Make sure you bring Damon down with you." Elena shot Damon a look of complete embarrassment as she could hear footsteps head back downstairs.

Damon smiled and shrugged as he continued to button his shirt. "I'm up for round three if you want to make them wait" he crossed the room his voice thick with lust.

Elena looked up at him innocently. "Keep it in your pants Salvatore." Elena started to walk away and then peeking over her shoulder "until I take it out later."

Damon blurred pinning her to the door. "You are playing with fire" he said kissing her. Elena returned the kiss then pulled open the door to head downstairs.

Elena walked into the kitchen head down heading for the cabinet to grab plates. With her back to Alaric she said "Sorry for missing us meeting up. I should have called." Elena knew it was pointless to make up an excuse.

Damon walked in behind her. "Hey, Ric, how's it hangin'?" Damon smiled leaning against the counter.

"You, outside now" Alaric charged down the hall toward the front door. Damon rolled his eyes at Elena and Jeremy and followed Alaric.

"So, how was your day?" Damon heard Jeremy ask Elena laughing. "Jeremy" followed by a slap on the arm. Damon smirked as he stepped onto the porch and closed the door.

Alaric had his back to Damon, his foot tapping. "What's up there R-R-R-Ric?" He plopped down on the porch swing letting it swing gently.

Alaric turned around fists clenched. "You slept with her didn't you."

Damon crossed his arms and gave his patented smirk. "A gentleman never tells."

"Damnit Damon. What part of take a beat and back off didn't you get?"

Damon felt his anger start to rise. "It's none of your business Ric."

"I know you care for her and she cares for you, but getting involved is just going to mess with her head. I'm responsible for her and won't let things get any more screwed up for her than they already are."

"Back off Ric." Damon was on his feet.

"She's not some prize to steal away from Stefan."

Damon grabbed Alaric and slammed him against the house knocking the wind out of Alaric. "I fucking love her." Damon let go and stepped back.

Alaric leaned over to catch his breath and then looked at Damon who was seething fists clenched at his sides. "Shit, Damon, I'm sorry. I knew you cared about her, but I didn't realize it went that deep."

"We may not survive all this business with Klaus, I didn't want to have any regrets with her." Damon said quietly shocking himself that he admitted anything so personal to Alaric.

"If anything goes wrong, do I uh, have to worry about you going off the deep end killing half the town?' Alaric said awkwardly running his hands through his hair.

Damon started to head for the door freezing with his hand on the knob. "If anything goes wrong and I can't protect Elena, I will take off my ring and greet the sun with open arms."

Damon suddenly put on his usual smirk. "Just want to be thoughtful so you don't have to go all Buffy on my ass."

**A/N: Please review!**

ow


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Story summary: Stefan has embraced his ripper side and is under Klaus's compulsion to protect Elena. He protects her from bodily harm, but his lack of humanity leads him to finding any chance to belittle and torture Elena and Damon both physically and mentally. Damon and Elena are torturing themselves by denying their true feelings for each other. Elena was recently shot and admitted her feelings in her own deathbed confession. She was saved by Damon's blood. Even though Elena was shot she managed to vervain Stefan so they could lock him up. Damon and Stefan do some brotherly bonding and Michael discovers them. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Vampire Diaries show or characters.**

**Chapter 12**

"Do you have the story straight for Klaus, little brother? The last thing we need is for you to get tongue tied." Damon smirked.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him Michael is dead he'll want proof." Elena looked from Damon to Stefan.

"My job is to get Klaus back here, the rest is up to you" Stefan said with resignation.

"If Klaus needs proof of me being dead, then dead I will be" Michael said entering the room carrying a dagger that they all knew too well with a bottle which most likely contained ash from the ancient white oak.

"Klaus will defiantly want to see my body. You lure him back and I will kill him."

"With what?" Stefan asked.

"A stake fashioned from the ancient white oak, the same tree that provided these ashes." Michael dipped the dagger into the bottle.

"Where is it?" Damon asked earnestly.

"Not here, the location of it is my insurance policy against you leaving this dagger in my heart." Damon rolled his eyes in disgust.

"A vampire can't kill an original without dying themselves so the honor falls to you." Michael turned and handed the dagger to Elena.

"You want me to actually dagger you?" She asked in surprise.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust."

Elena looked at Damon over her shoulder and he nodded at her in encouragement. The dagger felt heavy in her hands. She raised the dagger over Michael's heart and with a look of sorrow plunged it in and stepped back. Michael turned grey and dropped to the floor.

Stefan was sitting comfortably in an armchair. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"You're father is dead."

"What did you say to me?" Klaus managed to get out.

"Ah, my mistake. He's not really your father. Michael, he's dead. Daggered." Stefan said, his voice devoid of any emotion as he stared at Michael's body. "What do you want me to do with the body?"

"The compulsion will reveal if you are lying. Tell me as if you're life depended on it." Klaus growled into the phone.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I want to talk to Rebecca." Klaus was pacing uncertain if he was hearing the truth or if it would all be some sort of trick.

Stefan handed Rebecca the phone and Elena nodded at her in encouragement, praying she wouldn't betray them.

"Hello, Nick." Rebecca said quietly. Unshed tears in her eyes.

"Becca, love. What's this I hear about Michael's tragic run-in with a dagger?" Klaus was grinding his teeth.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives forever." She said trying to make her tone light. "I miss you, I'm miserable here."

"I'll see you soon" Klaus said.

"Good, I'll see you soon brother." Rebekah hung up the phone. She looked at Stefan, Damon, and Elena. "He bought it. He's coming home." She gave one last look at her father's body and left the room.

"Now was that easy or what" Damon joked.

"Let's just get this over with" Elena said kneeling next to Michael's body. She grabbed the dagger pulling as hard as she could. Michael woke with a gasp.

"He's coming. " Stefan said simply before walking away.

Damon and Elena moved to Damon's bathroom to prepare weapons.

"Wolfbanes ready."

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan Damon and too many people that can make it go wrong."

"That's why I have a secret contingency plan." Damon said wiping his hands on a towel that had gotten wet from stirring the wolfsbane.

"Really, what is it?" Elena asked turning towards him.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it." He raised his eyebrows at her and nodded his head in the direction of the other room. Elena looked at him in confusion when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Please tell me you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades" Stefan said holding ties up to himself in the mirror.

Damon screwed the lid on the grenade he had been filling. "Never you mind brother. The less you know the better."

Elena handed Damon another grenade to fill and Stefan chuckled. "My freedom from Klaus rests entirely on you two executing the plan perfectly. So excuse me if I'm a little bit skeptical."

Elena turned to face him in disgust. "You're the one we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question the whole thing falls apart."

"If I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." Elena swallowed thickly dropping her eyes. "So if I am taking odds on how this goes down, it's certainly not going to be me who screws this up. I'll see you at the Lockwood party. I can't wait." He pointed at her and winked before leaving the bathroom.

Elena moved to sit on Damon's bed. "Do you trust Michael?"

Damon moved to sit next to her. "Nope."

"Do you trust Stefan?" Elena had concern and fear etched over her face.

"Nope. Not while he is under Klaus's control." Damon said with a sigh.

"We need a better plan."

Damon turned to face Elena. "I know what to do." He said his voice firm. "You're just not going to like it."

"Why not?"

"Because when this all goes down I do not want you to have ANY PART IN IT." He said firmly leaning towards her.

"What does that mean" Elena asked wearily.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked staring into her eyes.

"Yes" Elena said without hesitation.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Damon said with a smile leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

Damon's phone rang. "Well."

"Done." He heard from the other end. "We're almost back."

"Good." Damon hung up and looked at Elena. "You are staying here and the plan is moving forward."

Elena saw the determination in his eyes and for once decided to not let her stubborn streak rear its head and nodded in agreement.

A short time later Stefan was walking across the grounds of the Lockwood Mansion moving amongst the crowd. It was another one of Carol's fundraisers and it was wall to wall people. Stefan stopped dead in his tracks as Klaus stood before him. "Enjoying the wake." Klaus said with a smile.

"Pardon." Stefan said confused.

Klaus motioned around at the sea of people. "It's not a party but the wake I have been planning for my father for 1,000 years."

Stefan regained his composure. "Do you want me to take you to Michaels's body?"

"Now what would a wake be without the guest of honor. Bring him here." Klaus smiled at Stefan who returned the smile and retreated into the crowd.

Stefan called Damon. "Klaus is at the Lockwood party and wants the body brought to him. I hope you're plan didn't depend on him going back to the Boarding House." Stefan smirked.

"Nope it didn't." Damon responded with a smirk of his own.

"So, you have a plan, but we're not telling you what it is." Damon hung up.

Damon grabbed his jacket and bag of weapons heading out of the room nodding his head at Michael indicating it was time to leave.

Tyler walked through the crowd and moved next to Klaus. "My mom is seriously going to freak when she sees all these people here.'

Klaus turned to Tyler a smile on his face. "Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked with a confused look.

"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena, Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. But who are all these other people here?" Klaus said gesturing his with hand around the crowd.

Tyler shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas." Klaus pointed to a women standing near a group of kids Tyler went to school with. She turned and flashed him a wicked grin. "Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forget the Seattle contingent." More faces turned towards Klaus flashing evil grins before dispersing amongst the crowd.

"All right. Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler's eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"And they also love a good party. And they're like you sired by me, they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to return it." Klaus looked Tyler directly in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. If anyone makes a move we are obligated to return it." Tyler said in a robotic tone.

"You're free to warn your friends!" Klaus said before breaking eye contact.

Damon arrived at the Lockwood's and strode confidently to the door. A man stepped in front of him putting his hand on Damon's chest. "Invitation only vampire."

Damon turned slightly looking like he was going to leave, before quickly punching the man in the chest and ripping out his heart. "Here is my RSVP," Damon said before striding inside. Damon moved through the house looking for Klaus and trying to avoid the hybrid minions that seemed to be everywhere.

Klaus moved into the Lockwood Mansion to wait on Stefan to bring Michael's body.

"You have a visitor." Klaus turned to the hybrid that addressed him.

"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here." Klaus grinned.

"He said his name is Michael."

Klaus's grin only faltered for a moment. "Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do."

Klaus moved to the front door. "Hello, Niklaus"

"Hello, Michael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t." Klaus smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Or you can come outside if you want."

Klaus leaned forward putting a menacing look on his face. "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." A group of hybrids emerged from the shadows gathering on the front lawn.

"They can`t kill me."

"True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce." Klaus held up his hand like he was about to snap his fingers, smiling.

Michael chuckled. "The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding by your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They`re maybe sired by you but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

Michael motioned his head and Mindy stepped into view with Elena in tow. She pushed Elena to Michael who grabbed her arm pulling her next to him. A look of defeat passed across Klaus's face.

"Come out and face me, Nicklaus. Or she dies." Michael gripped Elena's arm tighter and pulled out a knife pressing it into her back.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus tried to keep his tone even.

"No, Klaus. He`ll do it." Elena's face was filled with panic.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations" Michael mocked.

"I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you." The anger in Klaus's voice was growing and he dropped his hands to his side.

"And so move on, Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one!" Michael angrily taunted pressing the knife against Elena.

"I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to."

"My whole life you underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus voice trembled as he spat out the words tears falling down his face.

Michael laughed. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

Michael stabs Elena in the back. She gasps looking at Klaus with fear and pain on her face. She drops to the ground as Klaus gasps as well, surprised that his father had killed his only means to create hybrids. Michael watches the panic fill Klaus's face and laughs stepping away from the door.

Klaus turns and Damon blurs stabbing him in the stomach with the white oak stake. Klaus screams in pain. Damon flips him over digging the steak in further.

Michael turns to see who he thought was Elena spring to her feet. "Katherine..." She smiled at him and flipped the triggers on two wolfsbane grenades

"Boom!" The grenades explode scattering the group of hybrids.

Damon pulls the stake out and prepares to drive it through the heart of Klaus when Stefan and Tyler blur on the scene. Tyler tackles Damon before he can finish off Klaus dropping the stake next to him.

Damon is on the ground pinned beneath Tyler while Stefan just stands there frozen. "What are you doing?" Damon screamed at Tyler.

Damon's voice caused Michael to turn around. Klaus was panting on the ground from his wound, but managed to look next to him and saw the stake. He picked it up and saw Michael distracted watching Damon and Tyler. Klaus lunged at Michael driving the stake into his heart. Michael bursts into flames instantly screaming in agony. Klaus stood watching his father burn. When the body was reduced to ash he reached down and picked up the stake which was intact and placed it in his inside jacket pocket.

"What did you do?" Damon exclaimed looking from Tyler who was still pinning him to the ground to Stefan who was just standing frozen.

Klaus strolled in the front door smiling. "Tyler did what he was made to do, protect his sire." Tyler stood up and moved towards Klaus who beamed at his progeny with pride. Damon looked to the door and saw Katherine was already gone. He met eyes with Stefan motioned the need for a quick exit. Taking advantage of Klaus being distracted with Tyler he blurred away assuming Stefan was behind him.

Rebekah walked into the hall and saw the pile of ash at the front door. She looked at Klaus. "What did you do?"

"We are free. Father is dead." Klaus said with a smile. Before he could blink Rebekah was gone.

Klaus looked down and saw Damon was gone. He looked up and saw Stefan was still frozen to the spot. "My compulsion kept you by my side, but seeing Michael showed up here alive it had to have been you who betrayed me. You wanted to be free of my compulsion, yes?" Klaus looked into Stefan's eyes. "You are free. You are no longer bound to me."

Stefan blinked sensing his freedom. He stepped back thinking Klaus would be letting him go. Klaus grabbed him by the back of the head snapped his neck. "I assume you're brother has hidden Elena away, but where? Let's have some fun and see if we can't find her shall we?" Klaus laughed throwing Stefan's body down on the front lawn.

Damon made to the woods near the old Lockwood Estate and stopped. He expected Stefan to be right behind him. He heard a twig snap and turned around quickly ready to attack sniffing the air. "Jeremy, Alaric, its Damon get out here."

Alaric and Jeremy emerged from the old Lockwood cellar cross bows in hand. "Is Klaus dead? Where's Stefan?"

"Tyler Lockwood, the stupid sired minion came out of nowhere and blew everything to hell while Stefan just stood there and watched. I thought Stefan would be right behind me."

Damon stood listening for Stefan when he heard Klaus's voice. "Damon. I know you are out there somewhere Damon. If you want to see your baby brother alive again, I suggest you come find me."

"Shit" Damon swore. He looked at Alaric and Jeremy. "Klaus still has Stefan. I have to go back. Keep the hybrids off my back. If things go wrong, you grab Elena and get the hell out of dodge and don't look back. Got it." Damon looked from Alaric to Jeremy.

"We got it Damon. Be careful."

Damon blurred back to the Lockwood's. He stopped on the edge of the property and could see Stefan lying on the lawn. He wasn't moving. Damon couldn't see anyone around. He listened and sniffed the air. Nothing. This had to be a trap, but he wasn't sure where it would come from. Did he take the chance and make a run for it, or wait? Never one to wait, Damon blurred to Stefan. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and turned to run. He ran directly into Klaus bouncing off his chest and tumbling to the ground on top of Stefan who started to stir as his broken neck healed. Before Damon could move, Klaus had grabbed him by the throat.

"WHERE IS ELENA?" Klaus shouted.

"Didn't you see? Your dad killed her. Such a shame, beautiful girl." Damon quipped trying to pull Klaus's hand away.

"I won't ask again. Your little impersonation was good. Katherine does an excellent job of being Elena. It fooled my father and his confusion became my opportunity. Now, tell me where I can find her and maybe I will let you and your brother live."

"I'm getting forgetful in my old age. I can't seem to remember where I put her." Damon smiled continuing to kick and squirm.

"You want to play Damon. Then we'll play." He pulled Damon closer staring into his eyes. "You will bring me Elena and then kill your brother."

"I will bring you Elena and then kill my brother." Damon repeated. Klaus let go and Damon dropped to the ground then sped away.

Damon flew through the door of the Boarding House and ran up to his bedroom where he found Elena pacing.

"Damon" she exclaimed. "Is Klaus dead? Where's Stefan?" Elena noticed the blank expression on Damon's face as he stared at her. "Damon, Damon what's wrong?"

Damon moved to Elena, picked her up and before Elena could question him any further sped back to the Lockwood's. Damon looked at the porch where Klaus was now sitting his feat propped up on the railing and put Elena down keeping a hold of her arm.

Elena saw Stefan lying flat on the ground writhing in pain a stake through his shoulder pinning him down. "Very good Damon. You follow instructions very well."

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked looking from Damon to Klaus.

"Hello, Elena. So nice of you to finally make an appearance. Katherine did an excellent impersonation, Oscar worthy I must add."

"Just take me Klaus. Leave everyone alone." Elena ordered looking with fear at Damon and Stefan.

"I will be taking you Elena, but I think your little Salvatore boys need to be punished first." He gestured to Stefan. "Stefan will be the first to go at the hand of his brother." Klaus stood pointing his hand at Damon. "Damon, here has been compelled to bring you to me and kill his brother. I think it would fun for you to watch Damon kill Stefan then I will kill Damon. All of your little saviors will be gone and you will be fully mine."

"Damon, your brother waits his executioner." Klaus laughed sitting on the porch railing.

Damon slowly turned to face Stefan. Elena moved in between.

"Damon, don't do this. Fight it. It's Stefan. You can't kill your brother. Please Damon, I love you. FIGHT!" Elena growled pushing at his chest.

Damon looked down at Elena. She stepped forward cupping his face and staring into his eyes. "Please Damon. I love you. I choose you. You. Be the man I love and fight for us. Fight for your brother, fight to save your family."

Damon closed his and stepped forward, then stepped back. He opened his eyes and brushed Elena's cheek. He grasped her hand, closed his eyes and moved her hand to punch himself in the stomach imbedding two stakes into his stomach from the stake launcher he knew Elena would have attached to her wrist. He dropped to his knees releasing Elena's hand. "Save Stefan and run. I don't know how much longer I can fight the compulsion."

"Damon" Elena shouted.

"GO!" He roared pulling the first stake out. Elena turned and moved to Stefan's side and pulled the stake from his shoulder. She helped him to his feet and Stefan looked to his brother.

"Get her out of here brother" Damon said as he pulled the second stake from his stomach.

Stefan nodded, grabbed Elena and blurred away. He wasn't able to go far and stopped at the edge of the Lockwood property near the woods. Elena heard Klaus scream in anger. "Stefan we have to go back for Damon. We can't leave him."

"He wanted you safe. We have to keep moving." Stefan was panting from his healing wounds and Elena started to move into the woods when she heard a cry from behind her. She turned and saw Stefan clutching his leg where a stake was protruding from it. Elena started back to him when she was seized by the wrist.

"Now Elena, you must realize the deaths of Stefan and Damon are inevitable. Stop fighting me and I will end them quickly otherwise I will make them suffer."

Klaus looked at Stefan. "You betrayed me Stefan. After all I did to free you, allow you to relish in your true nature, you would turn on me."

"Let her go Klaus" Stefan yelled.

"Such a disappointment Stefan. We were having so much fun together. But all good things must come to an end." Klaus looked Stefan in the eye. "Turn it on. Feel all the pain you have inflicted, every kill you have made, every loved one you have hurt."

"No Klaus. You have me. Leave everyone alone." Elena yelled struggling to get free. She watched as the pain rose across Stefan's face like a tidal wave. The tears and sobs immediately racked his body forcing him to the ground.

Stefan looked up at Elena eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's okay, Stefan. You'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"Time to say good-bye sweetheart. We have a hybrid army to continue to build." Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out the stake carved from the white oak.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Tell Damon I'm sorry and I love him." He closed his eyes waiting for his true death.

Klaus drew his arm back and as he thrust forward aiming for Stefan's heart, Damon blurred in between the stake and Stefan. The stake pieced his shoulder and he staggered back from the blow and Stefan made it to his feet to keep his brother from falling.

Damon looked down at the stake. "After being around for 1,000 years you would think you're aim would be better, you dick" he joked.

Elena felt Klaus step back in surprise from Damon's appearance. As he regained his composure, Elena was thrown to the ground suddenly. Strong arms picked her up and she saw Alaric behind her and Jeremy emerging from the woods. The three looked to Klaus and saw four people surrounding him. They recognized one as Elijah and one as Rebekah but did not know the other two, assuming they were Klaus's other siblings.

"Hello Brother" Elijah said coolly. Klaus's eyes widened in fear. He turned to run but all four pounced on him at once each pinning a limb to the ground. Damon regained his balance, pulled the stake from his shoulder, wincing, and walked to Klaus.

"Let me go. How can you betray your own brother?" Klaus was screaming at his siblings and writhing to get free.

"You stopped being our brother the moment you killed our mother and then our father. You betrayed your own family. You don't deserve to live."

Klaus's eyes were wide with fear as Damon drew closer. "My aim on the other hand is much better. The pointy end goes here." Damon placed the stake over Klaus's heart driving it down with all his strength and his body immediately erupted into flames. Every one stepped back watching Klaus burn. Damon turned and Elena was already running toward him. He pulled Elena into a hug.

"Damon!"

Damon grabbed her face tangling his fingers in her hair. "It's over, you're safe." He smiled pulling her towards him again. Elena felt his body sag against her.

"Damon, Damon, what's wrong?" Elena pulled back looking at Damon and laid him on the ground and saw he was taking on a gray hue. Elena looked at Elijah and Rebekah in confusion. "He was only staked in the shoulder, what is happening to him?"

Elijah stepped forward. "The white oak kills an original when put through the heart, but to any other vampire, any wound is a death sentence." Elijah looked at Damon with pity.

"How long does he have?" Elena said pulling Damon's head into her lap looking at Rebekah.

"A few hours at most. I'm very sorry."

Elena looked over and saw Alaric and Jeremy pulling Stefan to his feet. "Take him home Stefan. He should die at home." Elena whispered. Stefan nodded and moved to pick up his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We left off with Damon stepping in to save Stefan before Klaus could kill him and was staked in the shoulder with the ancient white oak stake. Klaus's siblings helping to take him down and Damon drove the stake through his heart to finish him off. Damon's injury is fatal and the gang took him home to die….**

**Chapter 13**

A short time later, Alaric, Jeremy, Elijah and Rebekah headed into the Boarding House followed by Stefan carrying Damon. Elena walked in last and was relieved to see Bonnie sitting on the couch with Matt and a groggy Caroline.

Elena gave Bonnie a quizzical look motioning to Caroline. "Tyler vervained her to keep her out of the fight."

Stefan marched by everyone carrying Damon to his room gently putting him on the bed. He kneeled next to the bed. "I'm sorry Damon. You saved me. You shouldn't have to die for me."

Damon snickered. "That's usually my line after all the times you bailed me out, brother." He weekly slapped Stefan's cheek in jest. "I have been a sucky big brother, Stefan. For once it was my job to protect and save you."

Elena explained what happened to Matt, Caroline and Bonnie as they trailed after Stefan up the stairs. "Please Bonnie, is there anything we can do? Any kind of spell that can undo this?"

"No Elena. This is ancient magic. I don't have the power to undue this." Bonnie squeezed her hand in apology.

Elena moved to the bed. Damon turned to her, a small smile on his face. "We need to stop meeting on our deathbeds Ms. Gilbert."

Elena grabbed his hand and pressed her forehead to his. "Damon, this is not your deathbed. You're not dying today. We will figure out how to fix this." She said determination on her face. Damon suddenly spasmed as pain racked his body.

Elena stroked his hair and whispered in his ear "I love you Damon."

Damon looked at her, "I love you" he whispered back.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back okay?" Damon nodded.

"Matt, can you" Elena started.

"I'll stay with him" Matt smiled as she moved into a chair that Stefan had moved next to the bed.

Elena moved to the hall pulling Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie with her and nodding to Elijah and Rebekah to follow. "There must be a way to save him. You're mother set everything in motion when she cast the spell to make your family vampires. There must be some loophole or a way to fix this."

Elijah dropped his head. "There is only one way." He looked up at Elena. "You're blood."

"Done" Elena said without hesitation pulling up her sleeve turning to head back to Damon.

Elijah grabbed her arm. "It's not a drink that will save him. He must drain you." Stefan had been listening just inside Damon's room and emerged into the hall.

"I can give her my blood and she'll come back." Stefan looked at Elena. "Will you turn for him?"

Before Elena could answer, she saw Elijah's head drop once again. "It doesn't work that way does it?" She directed at Elijah.

"Vampires are abominations in the eyes of nature." Rebekah said quietly.

"So saving him while creating another vampire is impossible." Elena said matter of factly. "If I let Damon drain me with blood in my system, I'll turn but he'll still die." Elijah nodded his head.

"Why her blood?" Alaric asked.

"As a doppelganger, she is a super natural being in her own right. Damon ingested Klaus's blood when he was bitten by the werewolf making a tenuous tie to Klaus and his curse. Therefore, Elena's blood is a cure for him."

Jeremy stepped forward. "No way, you are all I have Elena. Plus Damon would never want this. He would never want you to sacrifice yourself for him." Jeremy's eyes were brimming with tears.

Suddenly a cell phone started to ring and Caroline answered it.

"I don't want to talk to you Tyler. You vervained me and screwed things up with the plan to kill Klaus." Caroline shouted.

"What? They're what?"

Caroline came running up the stairs. "That was Tyler. The surviving hybrids are coming. They're coming for Elena. He said for everyone to get out as they will kill anyone that tries to prevent them from taking her."

"Why do they want her?" Alaric said in alarm.

"They think they can pick up where Klaus left off. Since they are now hybrids like he was, they want to try and continue to build an army."

Alaric looked to Elijah. "Is that possible? Can they make more hybrids?"

"I do not know, but the more important thing is that the hybrids believe they can do it. Klaus's creations I'm sure are ruthless. You must all leave."

Elena knew in her heart what she had to do. "This ends tonight. Damon needs to drain me." Elena turned to Jeremy. "Damon shouldn't have to die because of me Jeremy. None of you should. This is about saving my family. The hybrids won't stop. If I'm alive then you are all in danger. Your whole life is in front of you Jer. My life was forfeit the second I was born the doppelganger."

"No Elena" Jeremy interrupted.

"I should have died the night of the sacrifice. Just like Klaus, I am an abomination against nature in being the doppelganger and the because I didn't die when my time was up. I need to fix it, right the scales."

"You're all I have, Elena." Jeremy pulled her into a hug.

"You said that everyone leaves without saying good-bye. If I do this, I die on my terms, and we get to say good-bye. If I don't they will come for me and we may not get that chance. You won't be alone Jeremy. Everyone here is your family now." Elena pulled back looking him in the eyes. "You are the best brother in the world and I love you. You'll be okay."

Jeremy recognized the stubborn tilt of her jaw and knew there was no talking her out of this. "I love you too Elena." Jeremy stepped back wiping tears from his eyes.

Elena moved to Caroline and Bonnie hugging each. "Look out for Jer and please forgive him Bonnie. He loves you and will need you." Bonnie nodded. "Thank you for being such a great friend and I hope you become the biggest badass witch that ever existed." Elena and Bonnie laughed giving each another hug.

Elena turned to Caroline. "Help look out for Stefan and Damon. I never told how sorry I was that you were turned against your will because of me."

"Oh Elena" Caroline said fighting back tears.

"Thank you for being my friend and fighting so hard to protect me."

Alaric stepped forward to hug her. "This will never work. Once he realizes he is drinking from you, he'll stop. He'll never let himself do anything to hurt you."

Elena started to panic. She hadn't thought of that. She put her head in her hands and leaned on the railing overlooking the main floor. She noticed Katherine had arrived and was lurking in the doorway staring at Elena.

"Katherine will help me." Everyone turned to look downstairs at where Elena was staring.

Katherine came up the stairs. "And what exactly am I helping with?"

"Damon has to drain me to live and so everyone can be free of the remaining hybrids trying to pick up where Klaus left off."

"Why would I want to help you?" Katherine said with a sly smile.

"There is a part of you that still cares for Damon and you love Stefan. If Damon dies because he saved Stefan's life, Stefan won't survive it and he'll be lost to you forever. Plus you get rid of me as competition. It's a win-win." Elena said going nose to nose with her vampire twin.

"Well, when you put it that way" Katherine drawled.

Elena turned back to Alaric. "Make sure the hybrids see I'm dead and that should free you all from this nightmare." Alaric nodded sadly at her.

"Take care of Jeremy. Take care of yourself. Please find love again. Jenna never would have wanted you to be alone. Help Damon, he won't understand, but please make sure he knows it was my decision. Just keep your ring on, okay" she said giving him a half smile. Alaric pulled her into a hug wiping tears from his face and then moved to stand next to Jeremy.

Elena turned to Stefan. He stood head down, his hands in his pockets. Elena lifted his chin so he would look at her. "I love you Stefan and I'm sorry our love wasn't enough to save you all the pain you had to endure. I love Damon and I'm sorry if that hurts you. I never wanted to hurt you. When this is done, please don't run. Please don't leave. I know Damon loves me and has loved me for a long time and this decision will break his heart. He will need you. You will need each other to heal from everything that has happened." Stefan just nodded his head.

Elena pulled Stefan into a hug and took a breath fighting her own tears and fear that she was giving up her life. "Make sure Damon knows this was my decision. I wasn't giving up, but taking control of my life before someone else had to sacrifice themselves for me. This was to save him and to save everyone else from any more pain and hurt." Elena reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Turning to Katherine "Damon will be unconscious soon. As I lose consciousness can you make sure we share a dream and we can manipulate the dream to distract him to keep him drinking my blood?"

"Yes" Katherine said simply.

"Thank you" Elena said and Katherine just nodded.

Elena walked back into the bedroom followed by Katherine. Everyone else hovered just inside the doorway fighting back sobs and wiping away tears. Katherine took the chair that Matt vacated and Elena crawled onto the bed lying next to Damon. He turned his head towards her as he fought to stay conscious. She brushed tears from her eyes.

"I love you Damon. It was always you. I'm so sorry I fought my feeling so long."

"If had you realized it earlier, I would have fucked it up and drove you away" he laughed as his body seized in pain. "Elena, I love you." Elena gently kissed him on the lips and Damon's eyes started to flutter closed.

Elena moved behind Damon, laying him gently against her chest. "We can fix it Damon. We can fix it. You just have to drink. You saved me now its my turn." Elena pulled out a knife slitting her wrist and forced her wrist into Damon's mouth. She pulled him tight against herself and stroked his hair.

The blood pooled in Damon's mouth. "Drink Damon" Stefan encouraged.

"I love you Damon, drink." Elena felt the pull on her wrist and Elena smiled pulling Damon closer.

Elena started to feel light-headed and her eye lids grew heavy. The pull on her wrist was starting to slow.

"Now" Elena whispered seeing Katherine's eyes close as she lost consciousness.

Elena blinked and she was standing at the top of the stairs of the Lockwood's in the blue dress she wore for the Miss Mystic Falls competition. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Damon waiting for her just like that day. She moved down the stairs taking Damon's hand and he escorted her to the dance floor which was empty.

"Am I dreaming?" Damon asked as he twirled Elena around the dance floor.

"Yes" Elena said laughing.

A waiter carrying a tray of champagne was at their side. "Care for a drink?"

"Yes" Elena said taking two glasses handing one to Damon. Thank you Katherine, keep the drinks coming, Elena thought.

Elena drained the glass and tossed the glass behind her. Damon laughed and did the same thing before grabbing Elena back into a dance.

"What made you pick this as your dream?" Elena asked snuggling into Damon's chest as they moved around the dance floor.

"This was the day I started to fall in love with you."

"Started? What sealed the deal?"

"Founders Day. You risked everything to save me. No one other than my brother had ever seen anything worth saving."

A waiter came by with more champagne. Each took a glass draining them again as a waiter came to collect the empty glasses.

"Tell me why you love me Damon."

"You make me feel human. You make me want to be better, to feel, to care, to protect." Damon stopped, lifting Elena's chin to stare into her eyes. "Eternity doesn't seem daunting knowing I carry you in my heart." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Tell me Elena, why do you love me?" He said twirling her and pulling her back to him.

"You make me feel everything. Anger, passion, love, happiness sometimes all at once."

"Must be my charm" he smirked.

"You became my best friend. My rock, someone that challenges me, someone that tells me the truth even if it hurts, the person I feel most safe with. Being with you feels like"

"Home" Damon and Elena said together.

"Why did you fight your feelings so hard?" Damon asked.

"I was scared. I knew if I let myself love you that there would never be anyone else. I was scared that I would hurt you like Katherine did and I knew you could never survive that. I met Stefan first and he helped me out of a very dark place, but you were the one that brought me to life."

The dream shifted and Elena was on a lounge chair on an unknown beach. She looked down and she was wearing a very skimpy red bikini. She shook her head at Damon's mind. Elena got up and saw Damon in his own lounge chair a short distance away. Crossing the sand she sat next to Damon.

"Are you thirsty?" Elena asked handing him a glass that was sitting in the sand next to his chair.

"Yeah, thanks" Damon drained the drink dropping the glass. He pulled Elena into an embrace kissing her.

"Where are we?" Elena asked dreamily.

"An island off the coast of Italy near Naples. I spent time here tracing my family's originals at some point. I always wanted to go back. I started thinking about coming back here and bringing you after our little road trip to Georgia."

"It's beautiful." Elena sighed.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you Damon."

Elena snuggled under Damon's arm as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She looked up into his eyes that were looking down at Elena with love and desire. Elena stroked his chest.

"Remember that I love you. Remember that I chose you, Damon. Remember that you are loved. You are and always will be worthy of love, Damon."

"I could stay like this forever" Damon said snuggling with Elena tighter. Damon saw her start to fade slightly. "Elena" he said worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Damon. It's almost time for you to wake up. I love you."

Damon's eyes fluttered and he heard mumbled voices. "I think he's waking up. Move her body" Then blackness enveloped him again.

Jeremy moved to the bed and gently pulled Elena away from Damon. He cradled her body carrying her out of the room moving her to Stefan's room. Everyone jumped when they heard a pounding on the front door. Caroline crept downstairs.

"Its Tyler" she whispered.

"Let me in Caroline. I can hear you on the other side of the door. I'm here to help. Klaus is dead and the compulsion is gone. The other hybrids are almost here. They're not under compulsion but are power hungry and want to build an army to seek revenge against the originals."

Caroline opened the door and Tyler ran in. He looked around and saw everyone in the living room and at the top of the stairs except for Elena and Damon. "Why are you all still here? Did Damon get Elena out?"

Everyone just stared at Tyler for a moment. "Elena's dead." Stefan said quietly. Alaric disappeared into Stefan's room and came out carrying her body.

"What happened?" Tyler said in surprise.

"Does it matter? She's dead." Caroline spat out.

"Let's get this over with" Alaric said heading to the door.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he watched Alaric head to the front door.

"It was her dying wish. She didn't want anyone else to die for her. She hoped if the hybrids saw her body it would force them to leave us all alone forever." Bonnie said quietly.

Jeremy opened the door and Alaric exited the house as a line of hybrids stood across the front lawn.

"We want the doppelganger," one of them yelled.

"She's dead" Jeremy spat out.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You're fucking hybrids. Part vampire. Listen for her heart beat."

"It could be a trick, it could be Katherine." One of the hybrids hissed.

Katherine exited the house to stand next to Alaric. "Was someone asking about me?" She drawled. "You can plainly see this is not a rouse as I am standing next to the doppelganger and even with your poor vampire skills you should be able to tell she's dead." Katherine stood hands on her hips. "If any one of you want to survive you will leave this place and never return. This town and its inhabitants are off limits." Elijah and Rebekah had moved outside to stand next to Katherine prepared to fight. Seeing two originals was enough of a warning and all the hybrids blurred away.

Alaric and Jeremy fought sobs as they headed back into the house and returned Elena to Stefan's room. "Once we know Damon is okay and he has a chance to say good-bye, we will need to call your mom Caroline. She will need to help explain and take away Elena's body."

"Okay" she said quietly.

A short while later, Damon opened his eyes, blinking and trying to focus. He looked around the room and saw lots of eyes staring at him.

"How do you feel?" Caroline asked moving toward the bed.

"Fine" Damon said sitting up. He saw tears in everyone's eyes.

"What's got the Scooby gang so down?" Damon chuckled. Damon scanned the room and realized Elena and Stefan were missing.

"Where is she?" Damon asked jumping out of bed. Everyone looked at the floor.

"Where is Elena?" Damon growled.

Alaric stepped forward placing his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was the only way." He said wiping tears away.

"What was the only way? Where is she?" Damon searched around the room wildly looking for an answer.

Jeremy silently walked out of the room and headed down the hall. The group parted allowing Damon to follow. Jeremy stopped at Stefan's room but didn't go inside and stifled a sob. Damon gave Jeremy a strange look and headed into Stefan's room. Elena was lying on Stefan's bed looking like she was asleep hair spilling across the pillow. Stefan was sitting next to the bed holding her hand. Damon couldn't hear her breathing. He couldn't hear her heart beating. From so many nights watching her sleep he knew those sounds better than any other in his life, but they were gone. His Elena was gone.

"What happened?" Damon said to his brother.

Stefan kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry Damon. It was the only way. Her blood was the only way to save you."

"You let me feed from her. Did you give her blood so she could turn?" Damon looked at Elena hope refilling him.

"No, you still would have died had we given her blood."

Damon grabbed Stefan and slammed him against the wall. "Why would you let her give me her blood? I'm not worth saving." He said slamming him again.

Elijah moved forward placing a hand on Damon shoulders to keep him from hurting his brother. Rebekah moved to the bed looking at Elena.

"She sacrificed herself for you" she said looking at Damon, "and for them." Rebekah looked back at everyone that was now huddled in the doorway. "It was most noble."

Bonnie walked into the room. "She did it for all of us Damon. The hybrids were coming in force. She wanted to save you and protect the rest of us."

Damon put Stefan down and walked to the bed dropping to his knees and picking up her hand. Without turning around "Fix it Bonnie. You fixed Jeremy. You're a Bennett witch. Fix it" Damon said coldly.

"This magic is beyond me Damon. This is ancient magic that I can't even begin to fathom. I'm sorry."

"We'll leave you to say good-bye Damon, and then the Sheriff will have to come for her." Damon nodded his head. Alaric signaled for everyone to leave him alone.

Once everyone was gone, Damon blurred to his room and returned a second later with a black box. He climbed onto the bed pulling Elena's body onto his lap. "Why Elena? Why would you do this? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me when I don't deserve to be saved? You are the best of us, none of us are worth your blood and sacrifice." He gently stroked her hair.

"I really only got to love you for a day, but it was the happiest day of my life."

Damon opened the box and pulled out a silver ring with heart shaped diamonds surrounding a sapphire. "This was my mother's ring. She gave it me just before she died. She made me promise to keep it and give it to the woman I loved and I was going to spend my life with." He placed it on Elena's finger.

"I remember asking her how I would know when I found the right woman. My mother said that the woman I was meant to love would be beautiful. She would be strong. She would make me want to be the man I was meant to be and I would be willing to move heaven and earth for her. She would be the person I couldn't live without."

"She was right. Elena, my love, you were always the one. It just took me over 150 years to find you. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you." Damon kissed Elena's forehead placing her gently back on the bed. He moved to the windows and opened the curtains. He looked at the brightening sky. He took off his ring, placing it on the bedside table and moved to sit next to Elena holding her hand. The sun rose higher in the sky as he sat with Elena and the light started to filter through the window. He looked down at Elena's face as he wanted that to be the last thing he saw as the sunlight touched his skin.

**A/N: I am getting a little bit of writer's block for the ending of this story so I am open for suggestions. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions for this chapter. At the end of the previous chapter, Elena sacrificed herself to save Damon and to protect everyone from the hybrids that wanted to continue where Klaus left off. In his grief Damon took off his ring and was facing the sunrise.**

**Chapter 14**

Alaric paced the living room drink in hand. He was consumed with the feeling that he failed Elena. He failed Jenna. He even failed Jeremy who now had no blood relations left alive. He looked around the living room at the mix of teenagers so tied into the supernatural that they have been irreparably damaged. Each face was lost in their own grief. As the adult he should have done more, saved them some semblance of a childhood and given them peace of mind.

Everyone heard the front door close. "Matt took Tyler home. I figured it would be best he's not around Damon otherwise we may have another body on our hands." Caroline moved to the front window peaking through the curtains. "The sun's coming up. It will be our first day without Elena." Caroline wiped away tears. "Should we be worried that Damon is taking this so well? I expected the house to be destroyed by now."

Alaric suddenly stopped, a memory hitting him full force. _If anything goes wrong and I can't protect Elena, I will take off my ring and greet the sun with open arms_. Alaric dropped his glass the sound ringing off the walls as it shattered. "Damon" Alaric growled running up the stairs. Caroline heard the movement and took off after him. Bonnie tried to follow but the room started to spin and she passed out.

Alaric stopped in the doorway to Stefan's room and looked in horror as the sun streamed across the bed. Damon was looking at Elena as his skin blistered and he winced from the pain but his gaze never wavered from her face.

Alaric raced to the windows grabbing at the curtains. Caroline lunged across the room tackling Damon off the bed sliding into a shaded corner of the room. She struggled to restrain Damon who luckily was weakened from his burns otherwise she would have been easily thrown off. Alaric retrieved Damon's ring and wedged it back on this finger.

"It's a new day Damon. No one is dying on me today" he said slumping on the floor next to him and Damon stopped struggling.

"I promised her I would never leave her again. I promised I would protect her." Damon muttered.

"Don't let her die in vain Damon. If you give up she died for nothing." Caroline said moving off of Damon and settling on the floor next to him.

"You can't give up Damon. Don't shut it off, you have to face the grief. We may be dysfunctional, but she somehow she brought us together and made us a family. She would never forgive you if you abandoned your family." Alaric said slapping the side of Damon's leg.

Downstairs, Bonnie opened her eyes to Jeremy staring at her and Stefan leaning off the couch with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked helping her up.

"We have to go. NOW! Grab Elena." Bonnie ordered.

"What?"

"No arguments. We have to move!"

Jeremy looked at Bonnie with a stunned look on his face and Stefan didn't budge from the couch.

"Don't just stare at me. Move! Go Grab Elena, now!" She continued to yell.

Jeremy took off upstairs and ran into Stefan's room and saw Alaric, Damon, and Caroline slumped together on the floor. "We have to go." Jeremy said running to the bed. He paused for a moment looking at his sister before scooping her up in his arms and heading for the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Alaric asked in alarm scrambling to his feet.

Jeremy paused and turned to face Alaric. "I don't know, but Bonnie keeps yelling we have to go now with Elena." Jeremy started again for the door and Damon blurred in front of him.

"I-I'll take her" Damon said gently taking her from Jeremy who just nodded at him. He cradled her to his chest rubbing his cheek against her hair. Damon realized that this was the second time that he has been forced to carry away her lifeless body because of Klaus.

Once downstairs they saw Bonnie pacing. "Let's go" she said urgently.

"Go where, Bonnie? You said there was nothing that could be done." Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

"I know, but when I passed out I was told to go see the witches."

"Told by whom?" Alaric gave Bonnie the same confused look as Jeremy.

"I don't know but if there is a chance to help Elena I say we listen." Bonnie pointed at Elijah and Rebekah who had been quietly sitting in the corner away from the others. "You have to come too."

The group entered the dilapidated house where many witches were once massacred. Bonnie had not been back there since the witches had cut her off from their power. Damon entered, and cringed as he had been denied entry in the past, but he moved to the place Bonnie indicated without incident and gently placed Elena on the floor. He brushed the hair out of her face and slowly backed away from her.

"Will the witches even help? They tried to kill her twice almost barbequing her in Alaric's car and causing her to get shot. What do we do now judgy?" Damon snarked trying to keep the emotions from overwhelming him.

"I don't know." Bonnie looked around sadly as all eyes were on her and she was worried that she had gotten their hopes up for nothing.

As they stood there Jeremy placed his hand in Bonnie's. Seeing their hands together gave Bonnie a sense of peace and it kept the hope from leaving her. She looked up at Damon and reached out her hand. He looked at her confused, she gave him a half smile and Damon took her outstretched hand while Caroline moved to Damon's other side also placing her hand in his.

Stefan started to step back away from the group but Caroline managed to catch his arm and pulled him back grasping his hand tightly. Caroline leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder.

Moved at what she was seeing, Rebekah moved and placed her hand in Stefan's and reached for Elijah who stepped closer as the group was unknowingly forming a circle around Elena's body. Alaric had stepped next to Jeremy squeezing his hand trying to show support for his young charge. Elijah held his hand out to Alaric who eyed him suspiciously before he took the hand offered.

The group stood hand in hand, the only sound heard was sniffing as tears flowed in grief. Each prayed for something to happen. How long they stood in silence no one knew and Damon started to lose hope.

"Save her. Take my life. I forfeit it for hers." Damon called out.

"Damon" Caroline hissed.

"No, I don't accept that she somehow unbalanced nature. She was selfless and never did an evil thing in her life. She didn't deserve to die." He growled.

"Everything has a price. To contain my brother from the evil that he would have unleashed, the price was the doppelganger. My mother was trying to protect her family from what he could become."

"So she sacrificed someone else's child to fix her mistake and protect her own family. How is that a fair price?" Alaric spat.

Damon was about to join Alaric in arguing with Elijah when he felt Bonnie's body stiffen. He looked at her as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled back. She took in a large breathe then her eyes refocused, and she looked around the room.

Bonnie dropped Damon and Jeremy's hands and walked to Rebekah and Elijah. She cupped a hand to each of their faces. "My beautiful children, how I've missed you." Rebekah and Elijah just stared at Bonnie in amazement.

"Mother" Rebekah whispered.

Bonnie nodded. Rebekah hugged her, twirling her around. "I've missed you."

Elijah moved to hug Bonnie. "Mother" he said tenderly.

Damon's growled as his anger boiled over and he stepped forward but Caroline and Stefan fought to hold him back. "You can't Damon. It's Bonnie."

"How do they get to have a fucking family reunion when she's dead? I swore to protect her and now she's dead by my own hand. It should be me. I'm the evil one. I'm the monster and I deserve to die. She deserves a beautiful life." Damon closed his eyes struggling harder against Caroline and Stefan who continued to hold him back.

Damon opened his eyes to see Bonnie nose to nose with him.

"You are correct, Mr. Salvatore. She does deserve a beautiful life, but you are not the bringer of evil. It was me. My mistake made Niklaus what he was. My ignorance doomed the doppelganger to the fate of my son."

Damon blinked for once at a loss for words. Bonnie drifted to Elena kneeling beside her body. She laid her hand on her heart. "A pure soul. Too high a price" she whispered.

Alaric spoke up. "Yes, her life was too high of a price to end the suffering you wrought. She was someone's daughter too. Someone's sister and friend. She loved and is loved. Now she's gone. Not because she was malicious or cruel, but because you put her in a position to watch her family die or die herself. She was so selfless that she sacrificed herself to end what you started and save us all." Alaric said crying.

"I did not understand the ramifications of protecting my family. I have lived with my mistake, even in death, for over 1,000 years." She turned to look at her children a sad expression on her face before returning her gaze to Elena. "I cannot promise that I can undo what my actions have caused."

Bonnie closed her eyes placing her hand on Elena's face. "She is loved by one above the others."

All eyes turned to Damon. Caroline and Stefan released Damon's arms. Bonnie stood and walked back to Damon. She touched his face and her eyes grew dark. "You have been marked by one of my children."

"I was dying from a werewolf bite and my brother obtained Klaus's blood to save me." Damon was trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"She cannot become like you nor you like her."

"I would never take her choice away from her again. I would never choose for her to be like me and risk turning her into the monster that I became the day I became a vampire. Bring her back and I will love her everyday of her human life. I don't need eternity. I just need her and whatever time I can have with her." Damon whispered.

"I will try." Bonnie started back to Elena.

"What's the price?" Jeremy asked. "Elijah said there is always a price and I know better than anyone when messing with Mother Nature there are consequences."

"Their love is the price." Bonnie turned to face Damon. "Do you truly love her?"

"Yes" Damon answered without hesitation.

"Does she truly love you?" Damon hesitated. She had said she loved him, but there was still that insecure part of him that believed he would never be worthy of someone living him and he remembered her words _It will always be Stefan._

"Damon, sometimes you're an idiot. Yes she loves him." Caroline said swatting him on the arm.

"She does, Damon is the one is meant to be with." Stefan said giving his brother a smile.

"Her life will be bound by your love as will yours be bound by hers. If one of you should falter in your love the other will perish. While you love each other, if one of you leaves this earth so shall the other. Are you willing to pay that price?" Bonnie stood staring at Damon.

"Yes" Damon whispered as he started to feel the hope swelling in him.

"I need objects to bind you to each other." Damon took off his ring and handed it to Bonnie glad for being inside instead if out in the sun. He walked over to Elena and gently removed the ring he had placed on her finger a short time earlier. He moved back to his original position placing the ring next to his in Bonnie's outstretched hand.

"Is that Mother's?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded his head.

"You kept it all these years?" Stefan asked in surprise.

Damon looked at this brother. "I made a promise to her. I promised her I would give it to the woman I love." Stefan smiled at him.

Bonnie took the rings in her hands and chanted over them. She looked up. "Pleas grant me the power to correct my mistake and give back what I caused to leave this earth. She righted the scales that I unbalanced and should be repaid."

A wind blew through the room and Bonnie held the rings out to Damon. "I have done all I can."

Damon returned his ring to his finger. He slowly walked to Elena, kneeling down. He placed his mother's ring on her finger, kissing her hand gently then pulled her into his lap rocking her slowly. Time passed with no movement and Damon's heart began to sink.

Just as despair was set to overtake him, Elena's body arched up as she took a huge breathe. Her eyes fluttered and she turned her head to Damon. "We have to stop meeting like this, you staring at me as I return from the dead." Damon pulled her closer burying his face in her neck and the tears and sobs he had been holding in overtook his body.

"It's okay. We're okay." Elena said over and over, stroking Damon's hair until the sobs subsided.

Bonnie touched Elena's head and she turned in response. "You will be eternal, forever as you are, beautiful, selfless, pure, human." Bonnie closed her eyes, placing a finger to Elena's temple and then opened her eyes to stare into Elena's. "Do you understand? You will always have a choice?"

Elena nodded and smiled.

"Good-bye, my children." Bonnie smiled at Elijah and Rebekah before she collapsed on the ground and Jeremy rushed to her side.

Bonnie woke up and seeing Elena sitting in Damon's arms dove at her grabbing her into a hug and pulled Damon into it at the same time as he hadn't let go of Elena.

"She did it. I don't know how, but she did it." Bonnie laughed tears streaming down her face.

Damon moved one arm and wrapped it around Bonnie sandwiching Elena in the middle. "Thank you witchy." he gave her a smile.

Everyone dove at the trio hugging and crying as Rebekah and Elijah watched the scene. "Okay I can't breathe. I just came back from the dead I would prefer not to return to it." Elena laughed. One by one the group peeled back from the hug still wiping away tears.

"It's time for us to go, but you will see us again." Elijah said bowing.

Elena stood up separating herself from Damon and moved to Rebekah pulling her into a hug. "Thank you. If you hadn't freed you siblings we couldn't have defeated Klaus." Rebekah smiled in acknowledgement and then Elijah and Rebekah were gone.

Damon moved to Elena cupping her face. "I promise to show you how much I love you everyday of your life," he whispered.

"I can do you one better. If you want to love someone for eternity then you have to live for eternity" Elena whispered back quoting the words she heard long ago in Georgia.

Damon's eyes grew wide but before he could ask anything else Caroline piped up.

"Okay, I am ecstatic that Elena is back, but can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Caroline said in exasperation.

Bonnie laughed. "The original witch took me over. She must have been the one that spoke to me when I passed out. I could see everything she did. She called upon the powers that be to return Elena's life to correct the mistake that caused her life to be taken."

"Well what was all the mumbo jumbo about 'forever eternal, beautiful' yada, yada, yada" Caroline pressed.

Bonnie turned to Elena. "She gave you a gift didn't she?"

"Huh?" Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

Elena looked up at Damon and then at everyone else. "I have a choice that I can make today or anytime I want in the future. To live a normal life or live one that is slightly longer."

"How much longer?" Alaric eyed her suspiciously.

"Eternity. I won't age unless I choose to" Elena said sheepishly. "It's kind of like the eternity rings" Elena motioned to Alaric's hand. "I can be killed but I'll come back even if I die for a supernatural or non supernatural reason."

"So you're a…."

Elena smiled. "I'm human, but" she shrugged "just enhanced."

Alaric came and gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay and here."

"Let's go home and live our lives." Elena said leaning against Damon suddenly feeling very tired.

Damon picked Elena up and carried her out to the car as she nuzzled into his neck. They arrived at the Gilbert house and Damon carried Elena upstairs placing her gently on the bed sliding in next to her. The two just laid and stared into each other's eyes. Damon twirled the ring on Elena's finger. "So, my immortal beauty, are you okay that you are stuck with me forever?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Elena said gently kissing him. "I love you Damon" she whispered before snuggling into his neck and quickly falling asleep filled with hope for the future for the first time in a very long time.

Damon smiled feeling a sense of joy at knowing he was loved. "I love you Elena" he whispered into her hair. Damon heard Elena's breathing and heartbeat slow signaling she was asleep and he felt a sense of peace fall over him that only those sounds could provide.

**A/N: I am finishing up a fluffy epilogue for the story. Any opinions on if Stefan should go back to Katherine? Be with Caroline? Should Caroline get back with Tyler after what he did? Rekindle things with Matt? Review and let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This epilogue is fluffy and ends with mature content so if so if you are not into that please feel free to skip. I reread the entire story and depressed myself a bit with all of the bad things that happened to Damon and Elena that I needed to send them off with some fluff. This concludes the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own show or characters.**

**Epilogue**

**6 months later**

Damon leaned against the doorway of Stefan's room watching him fuss with his tie.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Stefan whined.

"You're the one that enrolled in high school when you came back here. Now it's time to add to your collection of high school diploma's and graduate again." Damon smirked. "Plus Blondie would kill you if you ruined her graduation. I doubt she'll be collecting diplomas like you so this may be her only graduation."

Damon smiled looking at his little brother. It had been a long road getting Stefan to this place. Damon forced Stefan to realize he couldn't deny what he was any more and risk snapping back into the ripper. Caroline and Damon worked with him on his impulse control and helped reintegrate Stefan into society without killing. Stefan was living on both animal and people blood. He drank blood bags to satiate his thirst and hunted animals to control his urge to kill.

"So this is part of help Stefan stay appropriately in touch with his humanity training" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Something like that brother" Damon smirked.

"Are you packed?" Stefan said heading downstairs with Damon following.

"Yeah, I trust you finalized all the arrangement since this was your big master plan?" Damon pulled on his suit coat.

"Yup, are you still going through with your big plan?" Stefan asked as the brothers got into the car heading for the high school.

"Blondie may kill me if I don't now. She has been planning this for two months since you hatched this little trip idea."

Stefan got out of the car and sighed. Damon just smirked at him. "Good luck Stefan" Damon mocked.

Damon, Alaric and Jeremy sat in the audience and watched as Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan received their diplomas. Damon saw Tyler cross the stage and gave him and evil stare before he chuckled to himself that the rest of the Mystic Falls senior class had no idea that there were two vampires, a witch, a werewolf and immortal human amongst the graduates.

After the ceremony, Damon hugged Elena. "I'm proud of you." Damon kissed the top of her head.

Alaric moved in for hug. "Jenna and you're parents would have been proud as well."

"Okay, graduation done, pictures done, let's eat and then we have a plane to catch." Damon ordered putting his arm around Elena and leading the motley crew out of the gymnasium.

"Is anyone going to tell us where we are going?" Elena asked looking up at Damon.

"This is Stefan's big plan, so it's up to him."

Elena looked at Stefan. "Nope" he said.

"But Carolynn knows. Why does she get to know and not the rest of us?" Elena whined.

"Vampire code of honor" Stefan joked. Elena and Damon smiled. It was good to see Stefan comfortable and functioning around everyone again. He would struggle for the rest of his existence in some way with who and what he was.

Everyone piled into cars with luggage and passports arriving at the airport and heading to a private airstrip.

"A private jet" Bonnie cried as they parked the cars looking at Stefan who just shrugged. "'fess up Stefan, where are we going?"

"Italy." Stefan said pulling his bags out of the car.

"Stefan, this is too much" Elena said as she knew he paid for the entire trip.

"After everything I did, it's the least I can do." Stefan mumbled.

Elena touched his arm. "Hey, we moved past that."

"I know, but I still wanted to make it up to everyone with a fun summer after everything that happened over the last year." Elena hugged Stefan.

Jeremy was helping Matt pull luggage out of the car. "Couldn't talk Tyler into coming?"

"No, he's still not comfortable around Caroline now that they aren't together. He's also a little scared of Damon after the whole thing with Klaus."

"Elena forgave him and she was the one that died that night."

"He knows that, but I'm not sure if Damon will ever forgive him. He offered take over hybrid surveillance duty while Damon and Alaric are gone for the summer hoping Damon might soften some to him a bit."

Elena saw Caroline overseeing the loading of garment bags onto the plane. "What's all that Car?"

"Stuff I brought for the trip. You know I always over pack" she said nervously.

Elena eyed her suspiciously and was about to ask another question when Damon came up and put his arm around Elena pulling her onto the plane. "Time to go-o-o." He looked over his shoulder and gave Caroline a death stare and she mouthed "Sorry."

After a very long plane ride, the eight weary travelers stepped foot on the runway in Naples switching planes and landing a short time later on the island of Ischia. Everyone climbed into the awaiting cars and traveled to the Villa that would be their home for the summer.

"Wow" Matt said looking around the foyer that contained marble floors, a vaulted ceiling and double rounded staircase.

"Wow is right" Caroline said kissing Stefan on the cheek. Through the months of working with him to control the bloodlust the two had grown close and decided to make a go at a relationship.

"Sleep, need sleep" Jeremy yawned pulling Bonnie up the stairs with him to find a bedroom.

"Good idea, we have big plans for the next day or two" Stefan said winking at Damon. Everyone parted ways into their respective rooms.

Elena and Damon headed upstairs to bed. "I am very exhausted right now, but you may have your way with me tomorrow, Mr. Salvatore."

"I can live with that Ms. Gilbert."

"Eventually, Mrs. Salvatore." Elena giggled. Damon had proposed at Christmas time, but they hadn't really started planning the wedding as they had been focused on getting Stefan better and Damon had been out hunting the hybrids that had been out to take over when Klaus was killed. "Maybe we should just elope this summer so we don't have to plan anything." Elena said dreamily.

"Not a bad idea. Get some sleep." Damon curled up behind Elena drawing her close. There was still a part of him that worried he would wake up and her resurrection would all have been a dream. That was part of the reason he proposed so soon. Even though they technically had eternity together, almost losing Elena made him want to start their lives immediately.

The next day was spent relaxing in the sun by the pool as everyone tried to recover from jet lag, followed by dinner on the terrace.

"The girls are heading out to the bar" Caroline announced after dinner. "You guys are on your own."

"We are?" Elena asked trying to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to some alone time with Damon.

"Before you know it, you're going to be an old fuddy-duddy married lady and won't want to party with us anymore" Bonnie teased.

"We guys can fend for ourselves and may go out as well" Alaric said slapping Damon on the back.

Damon, Alaric, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy headed to a bar sitting outside to enjoy the night air. A waitress came over to the table and she immediately moved next to Damon putting her hand on his shoulder asking what everyone would like.

Alaric chuckled as he was used to women throwing themselves at Damon. "A round of shots so that we can celebrate this guy's last night as a free man. And a bottle of bourbon" Alaric slapped Damon on the shoulder. The waitress's shoulders slumped as she walked away getting their drinks.

Stefan raised his shot glass in Damon's direction "To the eternal stud, may he enjoy the married life." Everyone raised and clinked glasses.

"I can't belief Damon Salvatore, man-whore, is getting married." Matt laughed.

"As the brother of the bride I should be giving the 'you hurt my sister' blah blah speech, but since if you were to hurt her you would literally kill each other I am guessing it's safe to think you'll care of her." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Jeremy.

"Elena still has no idea that you are surprising her with a wedding tomorrow?" Alaric asked.

"Nope, Blondie and witchy did a good job keeping it a secret. They'll tell her when they are getting dressed. It's kind of hard to hide the fact she'll be putting on a wedding dress. In 24 hours, assuming there are no supernatural freak accidents which seem to follow Elena, we should be man and wife. The eternal hot couple" Damon smirked.

The girls headed to a bar close to the villa that was playing music. "So you're still okay with this whole immortal thing?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Before the sacrifice, when Damon forced his blood on me, I didn't want to become a vampire. I wasn't given a choice about it and all the other decisions related to being human I thought were gone for me. I am still human. Even though I won't age, I can still have kids, can live a life without the pull of blood. If eternity becomes unbearable I can choose at anytime to return to a normal lifespan and grow old and die. It wasn't the eternity part that scared me but never having a choice which now I get to have. I'm happy."

"I'm just happy I get my best friend around forever" Caroline gushed.

After having way too much to drink, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena headed back to the villa and crashed out in the same bed.

The next morning Elena woke to a tray of food next to the bed and a note. "Have fun with the girls this morning Buffy. We'll meet up later. Love D-"

Elena smiled, sat up and stretched her arms above her head then reached over shaking Bonnie awake. Caroline was already up being that vampires didn't require that much sleep.

"Good morning" Caroline called out. "We are having a spa day" she squealed while Bonnie and Elena ate the food on the tray.

"It's already almost lunch time. I thought we had big plans today" Elena said. "What are the big plans?"

"We are meeting the guys for an elegant evening at sunset, we have plenty of time for massages, nails, hair, the works. Let's get moving!" Caroline pulled Bonnie and Elena off the bed.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena spend the day being pampered and laughing together. Massages, manicures, pedicures, facials had them all feel like they were the most important women in the world. A car waited to take them to a hotel situated on a rocky cliff. The girls exited the car and headed up to a room that Caroline already had a key for.

"Caroline, what is going on today? I have been texting my brother and Damon all day and no one is responding."

"Let's go get dressed and you'll find out" Caroline sang as they headed into their room.

Elena saw the garment bags that Caroline had loaded on the plane. Carline unzipped one of the bags and revealed a white dress.

"Happy wedding day!" Caroline and Bonnie shouted in unison.

"What?" Elena asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Nope, no tears. You'll ruin your make-up. Damon is a closet romantic. You were holding out on us." Caroline said bumping her hip against Elena's.

"Well, he does a have a reputation as a bad-ass vampire to uphold" Elena laughed as she was trying to get over the shock that Damon had arranged a surprise wedding.

"Time to get dressed!" Bonnie said pulling dresses out. Bonnie and Caroline were each wearing a red one shoulder dress that cinched at the waist and hung straight to the floor with a large slit up the side to show off some leg.

Elena gasped as they pulled out Elena's dress and helped her put it on. It was a white strapless dress with a heart shaped neckline. It was fitted through the body with a short train off the back. They had left her hair down with a slight wave in the front, like a 1950's movie star.

"So the dress is something new. Damon's ring is something old and blue with the sapphire. This is something borrowed." Caroline said pulling out a bracelet encircled with diamonds. "Jeremy had this. It was the last present your dad ever bought for your mom for their anniversary. Since your mom liked to snoop to find presents Jeremy had been hiding it in his room."

"It's beautiful" Elena said fighting back the tears.

"Since they died before your dad could give it your mom, he decided to hold onto if he ever had a daughter but thought it would give you a little piece of your parents today." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Elena hugged both of them. "Thank, this is wonderful."

"Now I'm going to cry" Caroline said taking a big breathe. "We better go, a certain vampire is not known for his patience." The three girls laughed as they headed downstairs.

Caroline led them outside and Alaric was waiting for them. He was dressed in a black Armani suit with a white shirt and black tie. Elena was straining to see Damon but there was a partition blocking off the ceremony site preventing her from getting a view.

"Wow. You guys look great." Alaric said giving each of the girls a hug and handing over the bouquets. White miniature calla lilies for Bonnie and Caroline and wine colored calla lilies for Elena. "May I have the honor of escorting you down the aisle" Alaric said holding his arm out to Elena.

"So were you all in on this?" Elena asked smiling at him.

"Yep" he said smacking the p Damon style.

A cello started to play. "That's our cue." Caroline said.

Bonnie started down the aisle first, followed closely by Caroline.

"Our turn" Alaric said giving her arm a squeeze.

"Thanks Alaric. For being a great guardian and friend to me and Jeremy and thanks for not killing Damon" she smiled.

"He does make it tempting" Alaric laughed as he started down the aisle with Elena.

They progressed down the aisle and Elena gasped. There was white carpet covered in rose petals and tall candelabras lighting the way. Damon stood on a patio built onto on outcrop of rocks overlooking the sea and the sun was starting to set in the background. Elena's eyes welled up as she saw Damon standing in a black suit that fit his physique perfectly.

Alaric placed Elena's hand in Damon's. "Hi" Damon said smiling at her.

"Hi back" Elena smiled.

Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan formed a semi circle around the couple as the official performed the ceremony.

It was a short and simple ceremony. "I promise to love you for eternity." Each promised to the other.

"I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. You may kiss the bride." The official announced. Damon placed his hands on Elena's face pulling her into a tender kiss imparting the love they felt for each other and knew would never die as everyone clapped and cheered.

Elena looked around at the loved ones and felt happier then she had every remembered. She looked up and saw Katherine, Elijah and Rebekah standing near where Elena and Alaric had entered. She smiled and motioned for them to join the group.

Everyone sat for dinner. Stefan stood glass in hand. "As the best man, I guess it's my job to give a toast. To my brother, we both have had our share of screw-ups over the years, but through all of our ups and downs its family that is the most important. Elena has taught us all the meaning of family and loyalty and I couldn't imagine anyone that is a better match for my brother. To Damon and Elena" Stefan said raising his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses "To Damon and Elena." They laughed and chattered throughout dinner.

Dinner was cleared and a four piece band started to play. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon said holding out his hand.

"Why of course, Mr. Salvatore?" Elena took Damon's hand as they moved to the dance floor and everyone else faded away as they became lost in each other's eyes. The song ended and Damon picked Elena up and twirled her around.

All the other couples joined the dance floor and they danced and drank for hours. Damon eventually felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Katherine.

"May I cut in on the happy couple" Katherine drawled.

"I'll loan him to you, but I expect him back" Elena said rolling her eyes at Damon as she headed to go talk to Matt and Alaric.

"That's still just weird to see" Alaric said motioning to Katherine with Damon. "I know it's not you, but it's just weird."

"I know, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing my face on another person like that." Elena chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore, married, to a human. Such as shame" Katherine sighed as they danced. "How's baby brother?"

"He's fine. We're taking it day by day. He and Blondie are together. Leave them be" Damon emphasized.

"Stefan is with the newbie that I killed?" Katherine asked with surprise. "Well, I'm nothing if not patient. They won't last" she said with a smile. "I don't do gratitude Damon, but I do appreciate that you took of Klaus and I don't have to run anymore."

"Let's call it even. You kinda helped Elena save my life and all" Damon said with a smirk.

"Good luck in domesticated bliss Damon, I'm sure our paths will cross again." Katherine said giving Damon a kiss on his cheek. Katherine caught eyes with Stefan and gave a small nod that he returned.

"Good-bye Elena." Katherine said before blurring away.

Damon walked over to Elena and picked her up and threw her over this shoulder. "It's time we made our exit. We'll see everyone in a day or two."

"Damon" Elena cried laughing.

Damon blurred them through the hotel up to the honeymoon suite. He shifted her around to cradle her against him as he crossed the threshold of the room. Elena gasped as she saw the bed covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne chilling and a terrace overlooking the sea.

"It's beautiful Damon. Everything today was just perfect. Thank you." Elena said smiling.

"You deserve so much more and I will do my best everyday to prove how much I love you and am worthy of your love" Damon said setting Elena onto her feet. He kissed Elena reaching behind and undoing the zipper on her dress as Elena started pulling on Damon's tie and pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.

Elena stepped out of her dress and Damon just watched her walk backwards toward the bed as he removed his shirt.

Elena gave Damon a smirk as she slid onto the bed. "Come over here and show me how much you love me."

Damon growled and had Elena pinned to the bed before she could blink. "God, what you do to me" he said kissing her fiercely. Elena moaned into the kiss and lifted her hips to rub against Damon's erection that was making his pants incredibly tight. He kissed his way along her jaw line and down to her pulse point.

Elena reached down undoing Damon's belt and pants pushing his pants over his hips. She started to giggle as Damon kicked his pants to the floor.

"What?" said in a husky voice as he undid her strapless bra and pulled her breast into his mouth.

"Even on our wedding day, you go commando" Elena said arching her back into his touch.

"There are some things you just can't change about me baby" Damon smirked as he kissed lower. He grabbed Elena's underwear with his teeth pulling them down and tossed them over his shoulder. Damon paused for a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Elena before he slowly kissed his way back up her body. Elena licked Damon's neck up to nip at his ear.

"Take me now Damon" Elena whispered in his ear reaching between them to gentle stroke him eliciting a moan from Damon.

Damon entered Elena slowly and each sighed at the closeness. They kept their thrusts long and slow understanding this was the beginning of their lives and there was no longer any reason to rush but they had time to savor each other in every way.

Damon flipped them over sitting up and leaning against the headboard of the large bed. He gripped Elena's hips as he watched her slowly ride him her eyes closed and head thrown back. Elena could feel the tension building within herself and she picked up the pace as Damon reached between them to make slow circles on her clit.

"Oh, God, Damon don't stop" she begged as she felt her walls tightening.

Damon pulled Elena towards him changing the angle as he thrust up in time with her downward movement and it sent Elena over the edge and she screamed his name as her body convulsed with the power of her orgasm sending Damon over the edge a few second later.

Elena collapsed against Damon burying her face in his neck. "Not to feed your already enormous ego, but how is every time, just wow" she said trying to catch her breath.

"I aim to please" he grinned stroking her hair. "Now I seem to recall a very large bathtub and I think a bubble bath is calling our name" he said lifting Elena's chin up to kiss her.

"Hold on tight" he whispered as he continued to kiss her as he stood up and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist.

The tub was quickly filled with steaming water and bubbles and they sat staring at each other sipping champagne.

"Whoever thought we would get here?" Elena said moving to straddle Damon.

"Not this eternal fuck-up. How you didn't run for the hills is beyond me" he said kissing her neck and running his hands along her spine sending shivers through her.

Elena raised herself up slightly allowing Damon erection to line up to her core and she lowered herself as Damon hissed in please.

"With all of the entire super natural world out to kill me" she said huskily "I was surprised I didn't drive you off." Elena quickened her movements.

Damon moaned. "I guess we are both just too stubborn for our own good" Damon whispered as he thrust his hips up.

Elena tilted her head to the side and pulled Damon toward her. His fangs came down and bit into Elena's neck and he drank savoring the taste of her blood as Elena's nerves caught fire. Their movements became frenzied and they simultaneously orgasmed as Damon pulled back from her neck.

They got out of the tub and toweled off, flopping down curled up on the bed Elena lying across Damon's chest. "I love you forever wife" Damon said looking down into Elena's eyes.

"I love you forever husband" Elena said letting her eyes drift close as she fell asleep.

ow


End file.
